Remembering Me
by Trucklesinthetree
Summary: During his retrieval of the Philosopher's Stone and encounter with Voldemort Harry is knocked unconscious and upon waking has lost all memory of who he is and any sense of magical ability. Snape begrudgingly takes on the role of guiding his memory and magic back during the summer holidays, making his own surprising discoveries along the way. A Snape and Harry Guardian Story.
1. Author's Note

Dear Readers, (that's if I have any readers!)

This is my original story (the first instalment of my Remembering Me series) that I first posted way back in 2007!

I took this story and all my fanfic works down off the site a couple of years ago (I was going through a phase lol) but have since felt like reposting, as well as the fact that I kept getting messages asking me to please do so!

I was very young when I first wrote this and although there are parts that I absolutely love there are also parts that I cringe while reading. For this reason I have decided to not only repost but to revise every chapter before reposting.

I really hope I still have readers or that I can bring some new readers in. I plan on reposting both Remembering Me (complete although will be revised before posting each chapter) Remembering Me – Into the Serpent's Lair (also complete but will also be revised/reworked) as well as the third instalment Remembering Me – Taking Back Time (this is 14 chapters at present so not at all complete but I plan on remedying that along the way as I really want to see that story through.

Because the first two stories are fully complete (around 30 chapters per story), and just need to be reworked a little, I should be able to update fairly regularly. This will allow me to hopefully finally see to finishing my third instalment (Remembering Me – Taking Back time) soon.

I really hope you all enjoy – whether you are re-reading or first time reading.

Thanks


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form. All belongs to J.K. Rowling of course and Warner Brothers as well**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awakening**

Harry shifted his legs a bit under the bedclothes and his eyes fluttered before he took a deep intake of air and sighed heavily. He pressed a hand to his head subconsciously, it ached with a dull throb and everything seemed foggy. Opening his eyes a moment later he blinked against the dull stream of sunlight that was seeping through a nearby window.

'Ah, good boy, you're awake,' a deep and resonating voice echoed over to him and he turned to face the direction of the sound, blinking in an effort to get his eyes into focus.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and made a slow walk towards Harry's bedside. His hands were clasped together neatly in front – fingers intertwined, his eyes sparking. Next to him Madam Pomfrey emerged who, upon seeing that Harry had woken took more purposeful steps closer towards his bed and before he knew what was happening her hand was flush against his forehead sinking him a little deeper against the pillow.

'Mr Potter, at last!' She said in a business like tone. 'How are you feeling young man?'

Harry stared blankly back at the both of them, trying to dislodge the fuzzy blanket that was shrouding any sense of rational thought.

'My head hurts,' he responded, more automatically than anything.

Madam Pomfrey leaned further over to look into his eyes.

'How many fingers?' She asked abruptly, holding her hand up. Harry shifted his gaze to the fingers – his mind still fuzzy and confused with disjointed thoughts.

'Three?' He answered, though sounding highly uncertain. Madam Pomfrey however nodded curtly and straightened her stance up.

'I'll bring you something for your headache in a moment.'

Dumbledore smiled next to her and then took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Harry through his spectacles.

'Harry, you are a very brave boy – a little rash perhaps – but brave nonetheless.' He leaned in closer and placed a hand to the top of Harry's head. 'You did very well,' he said, almost whispering.

Harry looked back at him, his eyes beginning to feel less hazy and his surroundings becoming clearer to him.

'What did I do?' He asked, before he'd really thought about it.

'You got the stone, Harry. Just as I had hoped the mirror worked marvelously in protecting it. Only those who wished not to use it but to keep it safe could retrieve it – and of course you are such a person.' Dumbledore smiled, continuing to speak in a low, soft hum.

Harry looked across to Madam Pomfrey and then back to Dumbledore, his face creasing like he was trying to solve the most difficult of potion problems.

'What are you talking about? What stone?'

His heart began to beat faster and he suddenly felt a constricted feeling of panic in his chest.

Where was he? Who were these people – he didn't recognise either of them, no names sprung to mind. He didn't know them… did he?

He sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows and scanned his eyes across the room trying to get his brain into gear – nothing jumped out at him though. He turned his eyes back to Dumbledore.

'Who are you?' He questioned, sitting up straighter in a sudden movement and causing his head to spin a little. He brought his knees up to his chest protectively, the blanket stretched over them.

The old man with the half-moon spectacles and the long silvery beard looked across to the brisk looking woman for a moment then fixed his gaze back to Harry. He bent down a little to meet Harry's eyes straight on.

'Can you tell me your name child?' The man asked softly.

Well that was a strange question. Of course he could! He was…

Harry's look of concentration turned into panic in only a few quick seconds. The old silvery haired man seemed to sigh softly and look down at the bedclothes.

'I know who I am!' Harry said desperately at the man's response. 'I'm… Why don't I know my name?' Harry cried out, looking now on the verge of tears and scrambling backwards towards the headboard of the bed in panic. The windows suddenly began to rattle in their frames and a small glass next to the bed cracked. Water seeped out making a small but growing puddle against the bottom of the glass.

'Headmaster,' the business-like woman uttered but the old man held up a hand to her, not wavering his gaze from Harry.

'Shhh, you must try to stay calm child,' the old man uttered softly. 'We've been expecting this.' His eyes turned briefly to the woman at his side.

'You had a rather nasty knock to the head, Harry. You did something very brave - '

'But very foolish,' the woman cut in briskly.

'But you got… knocked out,' the man continued. 'We did wonder if it may cause some memory loss temporarily and it seems we were right. Come back down here child, no one is going to hurt you.'

'Did… did you say Harry?' Harry whispered in a small voice after a considerable silence.

The old man smiled warmly.

'Yes, you are Harry James Potter. You are eleven years old and right now in the infirmary at… school.'

Harry looked down at the smiling man's purple-starred robes and swallowed.

'And who are you?' Harry asked softy, starring at the pattern.

'I am Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster here, and this,' Dumbledore continued, waving his hand towards the woman next to him, 'is Madam Pomfrey, the matron. She's been looking after you while you've been here.'

The silver-haired man leaned in a little closer and Harry slowly withdrew from the headboard of the bed and scooted a fraction back towards him.

'Do you remember anything at all about us, or school?' The man inquired.

Harry squinted his eyes and held his breath trying desperately for something to make sense to him but nothing fell into place or even felt real. His lip began to tremble involuntary and the old man reached out, putting a warm hand to his knee.

'Why can't I remember anything?' Harry asked in a soft trembling voice.

'Because you've had a nasty knock to the head, Harry,' the man repeated calmly. 'But we will do everything we can to get you mended and back to normal soon, I promise you.' The old man squeezed his foot then looked up to the matron.

'Madam Pomfrey?'

She looked shrewdly at Harry who shrunk back a little at her piercing gaze.

'The best way will be to slowly re-introduce familiar things and people. Hopefully something will jog a point in his memory from which we can expand on,' she replied.

Harry looked at the kindly old man again - what was his name… Dumbly? - and saw him nod to the Pomfrey woman.

'For now, though, he should rest. No visitors yet, Headmaster,' she said in a meaningful tone.

'Understood, Poppy, understood,' The Dumbly man nodded before reaching out and gently pushing Harry down against his pillows, pulling the bedclothes up and over him.

'I'll be back later to check on you, ok? Everything's going to be fine, just rest. Nobody's going to harm you here, I promise you.'

Harry nodded at this pronouncement taking in the kindly old face before him. The Dumbly man stood, allowing Harry to see his clothing in full for the first time.

'Do I usually wear something like that?' Harry asked, releasing a small hand from under the blankets and pointing.

The Dumbly man chuckled. 'No, not usually Harry, now, get some rest and do as Madam Pomfrey tells you, I'll be back a little later.'

Harry watched him turn and go, then sunk deeper under the bedclothes, his eyes still scanning around the room as the Dumbly man and the matron moved into a nearby room and shut the door behind them softy.

'How long do you think it will take Poppy?' Dumbledore asked as soon as they were both inside the office and the door shut behind them.

'I can't give you an answer to that I'm afraid. We must play it by ear for now and see how he goes. Tomorrow we should start introducing him to some familiar things… but Headmaster…what about his background? His magic? You saw what happened in there when he became panicked – the windows and the glass. When all of this starts to sink in properly he is going to start asking questions, how should I respond?'

She sat down behind her desk and Dumbledore took a seat opposite, leaning against the desk's surface, his chin against the top of his interlocking fingers.

'I think it is too much right now to start any of that… though it will have to be soon,' Dumbledore said seriously. 'Right now though try not to give any concrete answers. Don't mention magic or Hogwarts… or his parents,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I will be the one to explain to him – perhaps tomorrow when he has had time to digest his initial fears.'

'Headmaster, he is an inherently inquisitive child, too much so for his own good,' Madam Pomfrey uttered softly. 'I'm not sure how long I can give vague answers for.'

'I understand, just do your best Poppy,' Dumbledore smiled. 'I'll pop back this evening and then tomorrow we'll begin.'

'And his magic? With no conscious understanding he will not be able to control it. It will be similar to a young toddler letting out bursts of unexpected magic without any power over it.

Dumbledore stood. 'I realise that things may happen unexpectedly, especially if he becomes scared or agitated further. If anything disastrous happens call me immediately. We may have to bring forward the explanations. As for now I must go and speak with Severus.'

Dumbledore moved towards the office door.

'His potions expertise may come in handy and it can only serve to be well prepared… as well as another item of discussion that needs attending to.'

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at this statement but said nothing as Dumbledore wished her well and left.

* * *

'No, absolutely not!' Severus exclaimed as he stood up from behind his desk abruptly and leaned down on the knuckles of his clenched hands. 'Headmaster, the potions can be arranged, but how you could even consider the notion concerning the holidays is beyond me!'

Dumbledore stayed in his seat looking calmly back.

'Severus, the boy has lost every shred of memory and it's less than a week from the summer break – he cannot be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle in that condition. He needs someone to be with him at all times - '

'I agree,' Snape cut in, 'however that someone _is not me_.'

'Then what do you suggest?'

'I should not be suggesting anything! No disrespect, Headmaster, but this situation has nothing to do with me. Potter is not even in my house!'

'Are you suggesting Minerva should take him?' Dumbledore queried softly.

Severus exhaled, trying to calm himself.

'Wouldn't that be a more logical choice, Headmaster?' Snape eventually stated. He moved around the side of his desk towards the cabinets running along the left-hand wall of the office.

'Severus, he is eleven years old. I'm sure that Minerva would agree with me that you have a lot more energy to devote to him as well as your expertise to aid his recovery. It would certainly be more efficient if he were to stay with you.'

'He wouldn't _need_ any recovery if he had stayed within his boundaries and done as he was told!' Snape said sharply.

'Now, now Severus, If it were not for him the stone would most likely be in the most disastrous of hands by now… however,' Dumbledore continued at seeing Snape's mutinous look to this statement, 'I do agree with you that he acts far too rashly at times without any thought to his safety, which is something that I have started to see needs to be addressed.'

'Ha,' Snape scoffed, 'there have been numerous events over the past year Headmaster that I would have gladly _addressed_ if it had been my place to do so,' he said firmly.

Dumbledore leaned back against the chair and studied Snape before him.

'Oh? Well, it seems you just added another point to your list of growing credentials for taking Harry in over the summer, Severus,' Dumbledore said softly, an obvious twinkle to his eye.

'Headmaster, this is not - ' Snape spluttered but was cut off abruptly by Madam Pomfrey's voice echoing from the Floo.

'Poppy, is there a problem?' Dumbledore said, holding a silencing hand up towards Snape who folded his arms, sweeping his cloak around himself as he did so.

'Headmaster, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Potter is becoming… difficult,' she stated.

'Oh, of course he is,' Snape said snidely. 'The Golden Boy kicking up a fuss even when he doesn't even _realise_ he's the Golden Boy!'

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape for a moment before responding.

'Wait there Poppy, myself and Severus will be up momentarily.'

Snape raised his eyebrows at this pronouncement but Dumbledore merely motioned towards the door.

'Severus, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me,' Dumbledore stated directly, already walking through the door out into the corridor without looking back. 'You may be able to assist Poppy in a potion or some aid to calm the boy.'

Snape's eyes narrowed as he made an impatient grunt in response before striding after Dumbledore, his cloak whipping the air as he did so.

* * *

TBC…


	3. It's a Castle

**Chapter 2**

 **It's a Castle!**

Arriving at the infirmary Dumbledore and Snape were both met by a rather frazzled looking Madam Pomfrey.

'Albus, I've done as you asked but I can't get him to settle,' she said, waving a small cup under their noses as she did so.

She turned to the side, her eyes traveling over to the bed that Harry occupied. He was on his knees leaning against the headboard as he looked out of the window, his nose pressed up against the glass, his glasses slightly askew.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned back towards them both.

'He wants to know where he is,' she said softly, 'and… he's been asking for his parents. I've tried to get him to settle and go to sleep and have a fresh day tomorrow but…'

'He can't,' Dumbledore nodded, finishing Madam Pomfrey's sentence for her as he looked over at the kneeling boy.

Dumbledore put a hand to Madam Pomfrey's shoulder before moving towards the bed that he had left only an hour or so earlier.

'Harry?' He asked softly as he approached, his hands clasped in front of his robes. Madam Pomfrey followed closely behind.

Harry turned around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice and followed him across the room with his eyes as Dumbledore approached. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as he retreated from the window and sat back on his heels.

'Aren't you tired?' Dumbledore asked softly as he reached the side of Harry's bed.

Harry surveyed him for a moment, his green eyes turned upwards to Dumbledore's face.

'Where am I?' Harry asked, after several moments of silence.

'I told you, you're at school,' Dumbledore replied calmly.

'But… where?' Harry asked again.

'What do you mean?' Dumbledore asked, leaning down a little.

'It looks like a castle!' Harry breathed, turning his head towards the window once more.

'Yes, it is a castle, it's a very old school, Harry,' Dumbledore answered softly.

Harry turned back, taking a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes.

'It's a lot to take in and must be very confusing for you,' Dumbledore continued, 'I think you are tired and need some sleep. We will talk properly tomorrow, ok?' He turned to Madam Pomfrey and took the small cup from her hands and held it out towards Harry.

'Here, Madam Pomfrey has this for you, it will help you relax and go to sleep.'

Harry moved his eyes down to look at the little cup.

'No, I don't want it,' Harry said, emphatically into the waiting silence. 'I don't want to sleep, I want to see where I am!' He suddenly swung his legs out from underneath him and looked ready to launch himself up off the bed but Dumbledore stepped to the side to stand directly in front of him.

'No Harry, you must stay here for now,' he said softly but with a slight tone of authority as he returned the cup to Madam Pomfrey's hands.

'I don't want to. I don't know who you are and… and… I want my mum and dad. They must be here somewhere.' Harry's voice increased several decibels. 'Why aren't they here if I'm hurt?'

Madam Pomfrey shifted slightly next to Dumbledore's side.

'I wasn't sure, Albus…' she said softly to him.

'No, Poppy, you did the right thing,' Dumbledore answered calmly without taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry sat starring up at the both of them, his green eyes starting to tear up. He put his hands to his eyes. Who were these people? Why weren't they telling him anything? Talking about him as if he wasn't there! He was tired and confused and his head hurt.

'I want my mum and dad,' he spluttered, splayed fingers over his eyes. Even though he couldn't remember them or what they looked like he knew that if he just saw them everything would come back to him – he was sure of it! Everyone had a mum and dad didn't they? And he wanted his.

Behind his hands he could hear low whispering but when nobody answered he suddenly sprang up from the bed and dodged past the robed, silver-bearded man, not really knowing what he was doing but just wanting to get away from them.

'I'm going to find them! I want my mum!' Harry exclaimed, his voice carrying out between his crying. He made a start towards the door, even though he had no idea where he was headed, before a hand closed around his elbow and held him back.

'No, Harry, you need to trust me and stay here,' Dumbledore stated, still in a low and calm tone though keeping a firm grip on Harry.

Harry looked back at the old man, his face was kind and caring and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle at him – but he couldn't trust him, he didn't know him!

'No, I won't! Please, let me go!' Harry cried louder, tugging at the hand that had his elbow while tears streaked unashamedly down his face.

'Harry, listen to me,' Dumbledore said a little louder to make himself heard over Harry's growing demonstration. 'Please calm down; we're going to help you, I promise. Nothing's going to hurt you.'

'No! I don't know you,' Harry cried louder, still tugging against Dumbledore with all his strength, though at that moment it wasn't much. 'I want to go, _pleeaaasse_. I don't want to stay here. I don't know you… I want my mum and dad!' Harry continued, almost screaming and working himself up into an uncontrollable state as he grappled with Dumbledore's hand, trying to prise the fingers from its grip.

'Mr Potter, stop this at once!' A new voice rang out through the frantic din.

It was like someone had flicked a switch. Harry couldn't help but be startled by the sudden order, falling silent immediately, though breathing heavily from his struggling. His eyes tracked across the room as Dumbledore still held on to his arm. A tall, thin, black-haired man dressed in jet-black robes from head to foot strode forwards from the doorway where Harry hadn't noticed him standing earlier. He had a distinctive determined expression etched onto his face.

'You will stop this at once!' The man commanded once more as he neared and then stopped several feet away from Harry. 'Turn around and plant your backside back on that bed this instant.'

'Snape!' Harry suddenly blurted out without really thinking. The word had floated into his head and for some reason it seemed to fit.

The dark haired man looked taken aback at the pronouncement for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly before he spoke.

'That is Sir or Professor to you, young man. Now sit!' Snape replied, pulling himself together quickly after Harry's announcement, and pointing a long, thin finger to Harry's recently vacated bed.

Harry stood still and silent for several moments, then, without really understanding why, he obeyed; wiping at his eyes and sniffling softly as he did so. He didn't know why he'd obeyed so readily but something about the tall, thin man seemed familiar to him in some way. He retreated back, Dumbledore letting go of his arm, and sat quietly down on the bed. His red-rimmed eyes fixed to Snape the whole time.

Snape folded his arms and turned to Dumbledore looking rather satisfied as Harry obeyed him.

'Harry,' Dumbledore started slowly, 'do you recognise this man? Do you know who he is?'

Snape's brow furrowed again at Dumbledore's question and was somewhat irked to see a glint in the man's eyes as he asked it.

'Umm, not really,' Harry mumbled softly, now feeling slightly bewildered as to why he had blurted out such as unfamiliar name, yet somehow it _was_ familiar. 'I mean, I don't know who he is but… I kind of do.'

'What is that supposed to mean, Potter?' Snape asked him sharply, more infuriated by Dumbledore's expression than anything else.

'It's like… in here,' Harry tried again, holding his palm up to his chest.

'You mean like a feeling? Dumbledore offered as Harry screwed his face up in concentration.

'I think so,' Harry nodded.

'What kind of feeling?' Dumbledore pressed on much to Snape's chagrin. Harry shrugged after a moment.

'I don't know. Just familiar.'

'That is very interesting,' Dumbledore stated with an amused ring to his voice.

'Headmaster,' Snape cut in sounding rather annoyed, 'perhaps it would be prudent for - '

'For you to stay a while and talk further with Harry? Yes, I think that is a grand idea Severus! After all, Poppy was saying earlier that we need one small detail to jog his memory from which we will build upon – it seems that you are this detail!' Dumbledore stated with clear mirth.

Snape's arms unfolded instantly and he flexed his long fingers at his sides.

'What I was _going_ to say was perhaps it would be prudent for Mr Potter to take his calming draught now.'

'Poppy?' Dumbledore said, smiling as he turned to her.

'Yes, he has had more than enough activity this afternoon and should have some decent rest,' she replied promptly, though instead of handing the small cup to Harry she thrust it towards Snape.

Snape looked down at it, his lip curling.

'Why are you gesturing towards me for? The boy is the one in need of it.'

'Yes and perhaps you could handle it, Severus, after all he has responded to you better than anyone so far,' Madam Pomfrey explained primly though with her own hint of amusement.

'That is simply because I am not a person to tolerate nonsense. He simply needs to be told what to do and expected to do it,' Snape stated swiftly.

'Yes, my sentiments exactly, Severus,' Madam Pomfrey answered, pushing the cup into Snape's hands.

Snape exhaled sharply before swiping the cup from her, the contents swishing as he did so.

'Mr Potter, this is medicine that will help you to relax and sleep better.'

'I don't want to sleep,' Harry said instantly, suddenly remembering what he had been on a mission to do before the Snape man had appeared.

'You are tired and confused. You will have your questions answered tomorrow, not before,' Snape stated firmly. 'Now, get into bed and drink this,' he continued in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry hesitated on the edge of his bed, searching the Snape man's face for a sign of something, he wasn't sure what exactly, but all he found was a decisive, no-nonsense expression.

Harry slowly slid back and beneath the covers, completely at a loss as to why he felt compelled to obey this man, and took the cup to his lips.

'It smells funny!' Harry said, his nose wrinkling.

'Just drink it, quickly,' Snape instructed sharply.

Once swallowed (and Harry's spluttering from the taste had subsided) Snape took the empty cup from Harry's hands and stepped back. Harry's eyes began to drop rapidly.

'Severus, could we have a word please, and Poppy if you could?' Dumbledore said quietly as Harry turned his face to the pillow and breathed out softly.

Dumbledore moved off towards Madam Pomfrey's office before Snape could respond and the potion master had little choice but to follow.

* * *

'He should sleep until morning,' Madam Pomfrey stated as she closed the door with a click and turned to Dumbledore and Snape who were both standing to one side of the desk with distinctly different expressions on their faces.

'And that is when we will need to start explaining things to him,' Dumbledore answered. 'Severus, I think it important for you to be there when I do.'

'Why?' Snape said sharply.

'Oh, come now Severus, surely you must recognise what is happening here,' Dumbledore sighed. 'You are something, _someone,_ who Harry can feel a link to – this is where his recovery will need to start from.'

'That may not be unique to me, Headmaster,' Snape said swiftly, 'he has not seen others… his friends for instance…they may also jog his memory.'

'Perhaps, however Harry will not be able to stay with them during the holidays, Severus. I am convinced now that you are the perfect person to help Harry recover from this and get him back to his normal self, ready for next term.'

'Albus is right, Severus,' Madam Pomfrey said supportively. 'The fact that he immediately knew your name when he saw you means that there is a strong starting point there.'

Snape began to shake his head, opening his mouth to speak but Dumbledore got in first.

'Severus, he needs someone to be with him, or at least have an eye on him constantly at the moment. Someone who is able to deal with any accidental magic that he will undoubtedly do at some point, teach him over again to get control of his abilities and aid him with his recovery of memory by therapy and potions. There is only one person that is capable of doing all that and it is you,' Dumbledore stated emphatically.

'Madam Pomfrey, you are a skilled physician and potioneer,' Severus began, turning to her.

'I'm nowhere near your standards, Severus, and quite frankly not a young woman anymore. Harry is a child, I cannot possibly keep up with an eleven year old for six weeks!'

Snape inhaled deeply. He could rapidly see his holiday break dissolving around him.

'Severus, you do remember what you agreed to ten years ago?' Dumbledore murmured in a low voice. Madam Pomfrey looked between them, her brow furrowing at the odd question.

'Of course I do!' Snape spat. Madam Pomfrey was startled at the outburst but Dumbledore held his position, staring calmly back at Snape who had his lips tight and teeth clenched together.

Dumbledore waited…

'Very well,' Snape finally muttered through a clenched jaw, 'if there are no other options then I must do as you ask, Headmaster. However, you must explain to him everything before he is to leave here – magic, Hogwarts and his parents. _Everything_.'

'Of course Severus,' Dumbledore nodded heartily.

' _And_ if I am to do this it is to be done my way,' Snape stated. 'Yes, I will help him rebuild his memory and his magic before next term starts but if he is going to be under my care and direction for six weeks I want complete guardianship. Potter would not be in this situation if it were not for his recklessness. His impulsive behaviour needs to be addressed or this will happen again and again.'

Dumbledore had the glint back in his eye.

'I believe what you are saying, Severus, is that you wish to take Harry – under your wing?'

'Headmaster, you said earlier that his behaviour needs addressing. He needs some structure in his life.'

'I agree with you, Severus,' Dumbledore nodded, 'especially now. How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?'

'Mr Potter needs to learn to live by some rules rather than on a whim, being allowed to do as he pleases, when he pleases. If you do not agree with this then I'm sorry…I cannot help you.'

'On the contrary, Severus, I believe you to be the perfect person for Harry – he has enough confusion surrounding him at the moment and needs some consistency and clear guidance.'

Snape nodded curtly. 'Then I will accept.'

'I'm glad to hear it my boy, I do believe this may actually be a good experience for the both of you,' Dumbledore smiled.

'I will need a day or so to 'Potter Proof' my home,' Snape continued, ignoring Dumbledore's comment.

'Of course, take as much time as you need before the end of term to get organised, Severus, as long as you will be ready to take Harry on Thursday when term ends.'

'Well, if you will excuse me I have things to plan,' Snape stated in a business like tone and swept past both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey towards the office door.

'Oh, and Severus,' Dumbledore called out to him. Snape stopped and turned slowly at the door. 'I still wish for you to be present tomorrow for discussion with Harry.'

Snape nodded sharply then swept from the room, snapping the door closed behind him.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Questions

**All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Questions**

It was ten o'clock the next morning when Dumbledore, followed by a rather less than impressed Snape, made their way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was filling empty vials in a cabinet near the door when they entered. She stood upright upon noticing them and stepped aside a little for them to enter.

Several meters away Harry could be seen on his bed, lying on his stomach, elbows propping his top half up off the mattress. He seemed focused on a piece of parchment before him, several pencils were scattered at his side; the one in his hand scratching at the top corner of the paper. Despite his attention to task however he still noticed their presence and pushed himself up off his belly to sit on his knees.

Dumbledore nodded kindly in his direction but then turned his focus back to Madam Pomfrey.

'How has he been, Poppy?' He questioned in a low voice that would be impossible for Harry to hear from where he sat, watching closely.

'He's been awake since seven thirty, asking questions naturally,' she answered briskly. 'Plus we've had a little magic flying around.'

'Nothing too disastrous I hope?' Dumbledore intoned, leaning forwards a little and looking at her over his half-moon spectacles.

'He saw an owl fly past the window and got far too excited. He sent the curtains opening and shutting for several moments before I could surreptitiously spell them to stop. I gave him some drawing to do to keep him occupied and his mind on other things until you got here.'

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as Snape stood silently, his eyes fixed to Harry who was looking back at them all with curious eyes.

'I presume, Albus, that you are going to discuss everything with him today – I cannot evade questions any longer,' Madam Pomfrey continued briskly.

Dumbledore nodded. 'He seems fairly calm, Poppy, thank you. And yes that is the plan.'

'And Severus?' Madam Pomfrey turned her eyes to him and Snape drew his eyes away from Harry for the first time since they had entered.

'Will be assisting me,' Dumbledore finished. 'Thank you, Poppy, for all you've done. I think it best if we are alone for a while with him now.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly. 'I'll be in my office if required.' She bustled from the room, closing her office door with a snap.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry who was still on his knees watching them intently, a pencil still clutched in his right hand.

Good morning, Harry,' Dumbledore greeted warmly as he began to walk towards him.

'Hi,' Harry answered quietly but not averting his eyes away.

'May I take a seat?' Dumbledore asked as he reached the bed.

Harry looked at him for a moment but then nodded slightly and brushed the small pile of coloured pencils to the side, out of the way for Dumbledore to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Dumbledore took his spot, smiling lightly, then looked at Snape who was still standing a few feet away, his lips tight.

'Severus?' Dumbledore prompted with a gesturing hand towards the bed.

Snape sneered a little before backtracking and grabbing a straight-backed wooden chair from beside another bed. He carried it over and placed it down next to Harry's with a reverberating 'clunk' to the ground. Then sat.

'Hi,' Harry said again, his eyes fixed to Snape's movements.

Snape stiffened noticeably in his seat before responding dourly.

'Good morning.'

Harry's eyes seemed glued to him and a new expression emerged, one of childlike concentration.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Snape questioned sharply when he could stand it no longer.

Harry looked shaken out of his reverie and he averted his eyes away for the first time.

'I was just trying to remember something more about you,' he said softly. 'I remembered your name so… I must know you pretty well.'

Dumbledore chuckled softly much to Snape chagrin.

'That's a good start, Harry,' Dumbledore nodded to him with a glint in his eyes. 'Now, do you know why Professor Snape and I have come down this morning?'

'Madam Pomfrey said you were coming,' Harry nodded as he looked up again.

'Yes, it's time we had a chat. I know you want to know what's going on and you've been very good, considering the situation.'

Harry shuffled a little, bringing his legs out from underneath him to sit cross-legged.

'I think it best to start with where we are,' Dumbledore said after a short pause.

'At school,' Harry answered, almost sounding pleased with himself that he knew the answer.

'Yes, but it's a very special school, Harry.'

Harry's brow furrowed at this.

'Because it's so old?' He offered after a bit of thought.

'Well, that is one thing but more because of who comes here, you see Hogwarts, that's the name of our school, is very selective in who it takes.'

'Selective?' Harry repeated, wiping his nose against the back of his hand.

'Yes, it means you have to be able to do something very unique to come here. You have to have something very special inside you.'

Harry looked back perplexed.

'I don't think I can do anything special,' Harry answered slowly as he sat thinking.

'Oh believe me, Harry, you are a _very_ special young man,' Dumbledore said with conviction.

Snape cleared his throat derisively and cast his eyes towards the window as if tuning out of the conversation.

'How?' Harry asked.

'Well, you are like me, Harry, and Professor Snape here,' Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking deeply at Harry. 'You're a wizard, Harry.'

'A… what?'

'A wizard,' Dumbledore repeated, 'you can do magic, everyone here can.'

Harry leaned back and looked to Dumbledore and Snape in turn, trying to take in what had just been said and decide whether Dumbledore was serious or not.

'I don't think so,' he said softly, shaking his head after several moments of contemplation. 'If I'm a wizard couldn't I have stopped my head from hurting? Or even not been hurt to begin with?' He reasoned out loud.

Dumbledore smiled at childhood logic.

'We can do magic, Harry, but we are not invincible.'

Harry continued to look unconvinced.

'Have you noticed anything strange happening while you've been here?' Dumbledore persisted at seeing Harry's internal struggle.

'Like what?' Harry asked, shifting his legs a little as he was starting to get pins and needles.

'Things moving by themselves for instance?' Dumbledore offered as he glanced towards the windows. Harry's eyes immediately flew to the curtains.

'But… that was just the wind, Madam Pomfrey told me that.'

'She told you it was the wind so that you wouldn't be frightened, but it was actually you. You see when young children haven't yet learnt to control their abilities, or in your case forgotten how, your magic tends to come out unexpectedly – when you're upset or scared or excited for instance.'

Harry continued to look doubtful.

'Here,' Dumbledore said, pushing the pile of coloured pencils back towards Harry,' focus on these and take this,' Dumbledore said, taking a wand out from his robes.

'Headmaster…' Snape said with an underlying tone of warning.

'Relax, Severus, it's only for a moment,' Dumbledore placated. 'Now, Harry, think about the pencils and trying to move them,' Dumbledore said, putting his hands over Harry's to help him hold the wand properly. 'Hold the wand like this and focus.'

Harry looked back hesitantly but did as he was told, his face furrowing, eyes squinted as he held his breath in concentration.

'Keep thinking about it,' Dumbledore prompted. 'Imagine a force reaching out and moving them.' Suddenly the blue pencil that lay on the top of the pile trembled a little and then rolled its way off the others onto the mattress.

'Argh!' Harry cried, dropping the wand as sparks flew from the end. He looked at his fingers in bewilderment.

'You see!' Dumbledore exclaimed heartily, taking the wand back from where Harry had dropped it.

Harry sat silently for several moments, starring curiously at his hands as if they didn't really belong to him. Dumbledore waited.

'So… I can do magic?' Harry finally spoke softly.

'Yes.'

'And you can as well?' Harry looked back up at Dumbledore who smiled, then took out a different looking wand from within his sleeve and flicked it towards the pile of coloured pencils. They flew up into the air and landed neatly together in the box on the edge of Harry's bed.

'Yes,' Dumbledore answered calmly, smiling at Harry's wide-eyed expression.

'And you can too?' Harry asked, flicking his eyes to Snape and pointing to him.

'Yes,' Snape answered coolly, his jaw tight, 'however, I don't believe you need another demonstration.'

Harry let his hand drop back down, his mouth slightly open.

'And my mum and dad, can they do magic too?'

Dumbledore's eyes flicked briefly to Snape who leaned back a little in his seat.

'Yes, Harry, they could do magic. Your mum and dad were very talented.'

'Are they coming soon?' Harry asked, sitting up straighter and looking around enthusiastically, not picking up on Dumbledore's past tense. Snape cleared his throat softly.

'I think I'll remember them when I see them,' Harry said fervently.

Dumbledore leaned in a little closer and put a hand on Harry's leg.

'No, they're not coming, Harry,' he said in almost a whisper. Harry's face dropped instantly.

'Why not? Don't… don't they want to see me?'

'Of course they would want to see you,' Dumbledore said softly, 'but they can't.' Dumbledore sighed; there was no easy way to do this. 'They died when you were very little, Harry.' Dumbledore squeezed his leg as Harry took in the information.

It was several moments before Harry spoke, his voice soft and shaky.

'They're not here?'

'No Harry.'

'So, I don't have a mum and dad?' Harry asked quietly.

'They're always with you, they loved you very much,' Dumbledore said, putting a hand to Harry's head.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes suddenly filled. It was a strange emotion for an eleven year old to experience and deal with – he couldn't remember his parents at all so it wasn't so much them that brought the tears but more the concept of not having them.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' Dumbledore soothed, taking his arm around the little boy and pulling him close. Harry lay against him for several minutes, shaking a little as he let tears roll down his face.

'So I'm all alone? I don't have anyone?' He eventually mumbled into Dumbledore's chest.

'You're not alone,' Dumbledore answered swiftly, pulling Harry away from him now to look him directly in the eyes. 'You have everyone here at Hogwarts, your friends – there are plenty of people who care for you, it's very important that you understand that.'

Harry's watery eyes and tear stained face moved to Snape who was sitting stiffly and looking highly uncomfortable and out of place as he stared resolutely towards the window.

'So, who do I live with then?' Harry asked, wiping a small hand across his wet face and nose. 'I mean when I'm not at school, where do I go?'

'You usually go with your Aunt and Uncle, that's your mother's sister, during the school holidays – which brings us to something else we must talk about, unless you want to take some time to just take in what I've told you?' Dumbledore answered.

'No, don't leave!' Harry said urgently, grabbing at Dumbledore's robes as if he expected him to vanish.

Dumbledore reached out and patted his cheek gently.

'Well, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go back to your aunt and uncle's for a while, your memory like it is – you need to be with someone who can keep a close eye on you, as well as help you find your memories and gain control over your magic once more.'

Harry looked towards the window where part of the castle could be seen.

'But, can't my aunt and uncle look after me and do all that?' Harry questioned.

'No Harry, you see they are Muggles – people who can't do magic,' Dumbledore elaborated when Harry turned back to him looking puzzled.

'But, who am I going to live with then?' Harry asked in a small voice that trembled once more at the seeming loneliness he felt at not having his parents to comfort him. Dumbledore smiled at him before speaking.

'Well, we thought you could go with Professor Snape here,' Dumbledore's left hand travelled through the air in the direction of Snape and Harry's eyes tracked across.

Green eyes met black. Harry looked at him for several seconds, a deep and thoughtful curiosity behind his eyes.

'How do you feel about that?' Dumbledore prompted.

'Ok,' Harry said in a small voice in agreement. He wasn't sure what to make of the tall, black-haired, rather firm looking man, but currently he was the only thing… the only person… that felt somewhat familiar.

'Professor Snape here is a very good wizard, Harry, he will be able to help you get your magic back to where it should be and help with your memory recovery as well. You must do as he says though – can you do that?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded again, his eyes never breaking away from Snape's. 'Are you a teacher here?' Harry asked him.

'Yes,' Snape answered curtly.

'What do you teach?' Harry asked, leaning forwards a little and letting go of Dumbledore's robes.

'Potions,' Snape answered.

'Like the one I had to drink last night?' He asked.

'Yes.'

Harry screwed his face up much to Snape irritation.

'Harry, perhaps you would like to have a bit of time to talk with Professor Snape later today, before you leave with him in a few days? You might even remember a bit more,' Dumbledore offered.

Snape shot Dumbledore a disgruntled look but Harry nodded in reply.

'Very good!' Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together lightly, before grasping Harry's arms to bring his attention back. 'Now, Harry, listen very carefully… I know it is a lot for you to take in and understand, especially about your parents,' Harry dropped his head down, a heavy feeling washing over him, 'but it is important that you know there are many, many people who love you and want the best for you, do you understand what I'm saying?' Dumbledore uttered softly.

'Yes, I think so,' Harry answered almost in whisper.

'Good boy,' Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder. 'Well, I think that is enough talking for now, don't you? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is itching to come and check on you again, Harry, and remember I'm here if you need to talk to me, ok?' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a meaningful expression as he looked at Harry, but Harry's attention was now elsewhere. Snape was getting up from his seat.

Harry's hand suddenly shot out and grasped tightly around Snape's wrist.

'No, don't go!' He said, eyes wide and pleading. Snape looked down his nose at the small hand now attached to his wrist.

'Perhaps Professor Snape could stay for a little while longer?' Dumbledore stated, raising his eyebrows and giving Snape a meaningful look. Snape looked back with an irritated expression shadowing his features.

'Headmaster, may we have a word in private?' Snape said coolly.

'Of course,' Dumbledore nodded, getting up from the edge of Harry's bed. 'Harry, will you let me borrow Professor Snape for just a moment?'

Harry hesitated then nodded slightly and uncurled his fingers from around Snape's wrist.

* * *

'Headmaster, why are you forcing the issue?' Snape spat as soon as they were both out of Harry's earshot. 'I have conceded to take Potter in over the holidays and aid his recovery, is that not enough?'

'Severus, you cannot possibly expect to just up and leave with him on Thursday without spending a little time with him first. He's a child, and one who is in a state of confusion at the moment. He wants you to stay because you are probably the only thing that seems familiar to him, even in some small way, and that is clearly a comfort for him. '

'I cannot, I have too much to organise - '

Dumbledore cut in, looking at Snape shrewdly, 'You know, Severus, you are probably one of the bravest men I have ever known yet here you are, intimidated by the thought of having to spend some one on one time with a child.'

'I am no such thing!' Snape raised his voice a little then he paused, as if steeling himself to keep calm. 'You know very well the other issues that are at play here, Headmaster - '

'Yes, Severus, I do, but Harry does not and it is unfair and unkind to put that on him! Perhaps this opportunity is one that will benefit you as well.'

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at Dumbledore's statement but Dumbledore merely continued. 'If you are going to be six weeks with him, aiding his recovery, you need to start building up some kind of rapport with him, Severus!'

Snape exhaled, sweeping his black cloak around himself as he did so.

'Just go and sit with him. That is all he is in need of at the moment. I'll come back a little later.'

'Very well,' Snape said through a set jaw. It was truly infuriating how this man seemed to always get him to do what he needed.

* * *

'Have you been a teacher for a long time?' Harry asked as he picked up a green pencil and put it to the sheet of parchment in front of him. Severus sat on the straight-backed chair that he had been in earlier, his arms folded but one hand up by his face tracing the outline of his lips.

'Long enough,' he answered shortly, watching Harry colour across the bottom of the parchment.

He couldn't believe he was sitting here, bedside in the infirmary with Harry _Bloody_ Potter! What had he done to deserve this fate? Dumbledore and his blasted logical thinking! Six weeks of peace and quiet out the window – it would be impossible to work on anything with the little menace around. No more advancing his theoretical work let alone experimentation or analysis – even if he only concentrated on theory-based work, who could concentrate with that constant rambling out of the brats mouth?

'Do you think it should be blue or yellow?'

'What?' Snape asked, quickly coming out of his internal diatribe.

'This bit,' Harry said, pointing to his picture, 'blue or yellow?'

He liked to draw, at least he had an inkling that he liked to draw or at least he did now so he must have liked it before. Besides, he needed to do something to keep busy, if he didn't he would start thinking about his mum and dad again - no, he didn't want that, he didn't want to think about it.

'Come on, pick one,' Harry prompted, holding the two pencils up to Snape.

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at the ridiculousness. 'Does it really matter?' He questioned with his lip curling.

Harry shrugged but still held the pencils out to Snape for him to choose.

'For goodness sake, yellow then,' Snape snapped.

 _Just give him an answer to keep him quiet._

'That's what I thought to,' Harry stated, nodding in agreement.

'Then why didn't you just do it?' Snape chided, pinching the bridge of his nose. Really, this was intolerable for a grown man to endure!

'Were you _my_ teacher?' Harry asked, now colouring yellow across the page.

'Yes,' Snape answered shortly, his eyes closed and his hand still at the bridge of his nose.

'Was I good at, you know, what you teach?'

'Potions?' Snape offered sarcastically, his eyes flicking open.

'Yeah that,' Harry prompted.

'No, you were lamentable at best,' Snape said, relishing the sudden opportunity to say so.

'Oh,' Harry said, sounding a little deflated. 'I can get better though, can't I?'

Snape surveyed him, 'It may be possible to rectify the situation, yes.'

Harry smiled slightly and continued on with his work in silence. Much to Snape's annoyance, however, it wasn't long before he started up again.

'What's your house like, where we're going?'

'Ordered – and it will remain that way,' Snape said pointedly.

'Is it big?'

'Big enough,' Snape answered, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes against the incessant chatter.

'Will I have my own room?'

'Well, you are certainly not sleeping in mine!' Snape snapped.

'And you're going to teach me my magic again?'

'Yes,' Snape breathed impatiently.

''And try to get my memory back!' Harry enthused, as if to remind him.

'Yes, that too.'

'Will it take long?'

'What?'

'Getting my memory back?'

'That depends,' Snape said shortly and abruptly. There was a moment's pause and Snape exhaled deeply.

'On what?' Harry's voice piped up again.

'Enough!' Snape cried, his eyes flicking open and his hand dropping from his face. 'Enough questions! If you listen to me and do as I tell you then all should go well. Now enough talking, just… just get on with your drawing… quietly.'

Harry blinked at him, taking in the sudden outburst and the sharp tone… yet somehow it did not surprise him. He complied with the man's request, however. Something in his head told him to do as he was told. He sighed and bent closer to his drawing.

Snape enjoyed a blissful silence for five minutes before Harry couldn't help himself - he didn't like the silence.

'Are you married?'

'What?' Snape asked, his eyebrows rising into his dark, lank hair at the unexpected question.

'Are you married?' Harry repeated, 'Do you have any kids?'

Snape stared at him skeptically for a moment, then…

'What do you think, Mr Potter, with this _familiarity_ you seem to have with me?' Snape asked sarcastically.

Harry stopped colouring and looked up at Snape, his lips pursed together in contemplation.

'No,' he said after a moment, 'no, I don't think so.'

'Then you already have your answer, don't you?' Snape said in a cool tone. 'I'm not the fatherly type.'

Harry continued to look at him for several moments longer before slowly moving his eyes back to his drawing. They didn't speak again until Dumbledore arrived half an hour later to check up on things.

TBC…

* * *

 **Wow thank you to everyone that took the time to review and comment on the re-posting of this story! You were all so kind and enthusiastic and it was really great to see some familiar names popping up as well as new readers** **Thank you all so much!**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy.**


	5. Departure

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. of course**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Departure**

'Now, everything's been sent on to Professor Snape already, Harry. Your clothes and school books and things so all you need is yourself when Professor Snape comes to collect you, ok?' Dumbledore said kindly as he stood by the window near Harry's bed in the infirmary. Harry sat before him as Madam Pomfrey fussed around.

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey folded the collar of his shirt down and smoothed it out.

'How are we getting to his house?' Harry asked suddenly.

'That's up to Professor Snape; however I believe he may apparate with you.'

Harry looked up at him curiously and Dumbledore chuckled.

'Wizards can disappear and reappear at another place almost instantly, Harry, though you must make sure you hold tightly to Professor Snape when you do, ok?'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded, now looking a little scared.

'Not to worry, Harry, you'll be fine,' Dumbledore said at seeing Harry's apprehensive expression, 'and Professor Snape will help you get back to normal in no time, you'll see.' Dumbledore smiled comfortingly and patted Harry softly on the cheek.

'Yes Sir… He's always like that, isn't he?' Harry commented suddenly.

'Like what, Harry?' Dumbledore questioned with curiosity.

'Grumpy,' Harry said bluntly.

'Oh?'

'Yes, like he's mad about something all the time,' Harry elaborated slowly, trying to express himself.

Dumbledore looked at Harry steadily over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

'Perhaps, Harry, but he will look after you well. I have complete confidence in that.'

Harry nodded.

'Now, how about taking this beautiful picture you've done?' Dumbledore stated, picking up the sheet of parchment from Harry's bedside table. 'You can put it up in your room when you get there.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded brightly, taking the picture he'd done from Dumbledore's hands.

* * *

'Minerva, what on earth is this?' Severus exclaimed in a cool tone as he stood in his living room looking down his long nose at several boxes on the floor before him. Minerva took her cloak from her shoulders and draped it over the armrest of a nearby chair.

'Things that I've put together to help you out, Severus, to save _you_ time, so try to at least to sound a bit more appreciative,' Minerva answered curtly before striding back to the boxes and opening the flap of the top one.

'I went shopping for some of it and then Molly Weasley packed the rest together for Harry,' she explained.

Snape stepped forward and picked up the top item from the box. It rattled as he turned it over.

'Whizzing Wizards?' He read with arched eyebrows and a curled upper lip.

'Yes,' Minerva nodded, 'this one is games and puzzles and playing cards and things and that one,' she continued, pointing to another box, 'is books, colouring pencils, spare parchment etc…'

Snape looked at her coolly then threw the Whizzing Wizard box back with a flick of his wrist, a sour look spreading on his face. Minerva noticed and sighed.

'Severus, what exactly are you expecting Harry to do here for six weeks?' She asked with curt emphasis.

'We'll be working on his magic and alongside that trying to regain his memory – I believe that will be more than enough for him to concentrate on.'

'Oh for goodness sake, Severus!' Minerva shot at him with an impatient look. 'I understand Albus' reasons for placing Harry into your care and under the circumstances I believed it to be the right decision, but now I am beginning to wonder if you are really going to cope with this!'

Snape's lip curled.

'I will _cope_ just fine, thank you Minerva,' he answered in controlled coolness. 'I simply do not see the need for such frivolous and unproductive stimulation - '

'Severus, he's a child!' Minerva cut in abruptly. 'You cannot expect him to work on his magic and explore his memories every waking hour of the day, he's eleven…'

'I am perfectly aware of how old he is!' Snape said, raising his voice slightly. He pinched his nose, annoyed that he had allowed this to get him riled up.

'Harry Bloody Potter!' he said under his breath. 'Very well,' he finally sighed, getting himself back into measured control, 'leave them here, Minerva, I will deal with it all later.'

Minerva nodded, seeming satisfied and a thin smile emerged at her lips.

'Good, now this one is for you,' she said, pulling a flat, square package out of her previously discarded robe and handing it over to Snape. He took it frowning and pulled it open to look inside.

'Photographs of various people and places,' Minerva explained as Snape peered at the contents. 'It may help in jogging his memory. Some of them were taken yesterday of Harry's classmates.'

Severus pulled out a larger photo from the pack – a picture of the entire staff at Hogwarts that had been taken, much to his vexation, several months ago at Dumbledore's request.

'Well, I should be on my way, Severus,' Minerva stated after a moment. She picked her cloak back up off the chair and threw it around her shoulders, then turned and surveyed Snape shrewdly.

Snape looked up to meet her gaze. 'Something else, Minerva?'

'I know you're the best person for this task, Severus, with your potion skills and magical talent, however, that does not stop me from being concerned regarding a student from my house. Just try to remember he's a little boy whose very confused and lost at the moment, won't you?' Minerva said in a low voice and a slight hint of worry flashing across her face.

Snape said nothing in response, merely tightening his grip on the package of photos.

'Well, good luck,' Minerva offered before striding towards the front door. 'I will see myself out.' And with that she disappeared.

Snape stood and listened as the front door shut smoothly then he shoved the photo he was holding back into the packet with the others, irritation coursing through his system.

Why was everyone so insistent on giving him advice? He was doing what Dumbledore had requested of him, was he not?

He sighed heavily and dropped down onto the grey covered sofa behind him, closing his eyes and soaking up the last vestiges of blissful silence that would soon be shattered.

' _Going to cope with this_ ,' Snape scoffed, recalling Minerva's words. He handled enough of the little brats at Hogwarts, didn't he? Besides, Potter was coming to him for a specific purpose which he was more than capable of dealing with, and the fact that Dumbledore had agreed on all aspects of the guardianship meant that things were going to be run how they needed to be – despite other people's two knuts worth!

Besides, Potter was in this mess because of his reckless behaviour. No matter what the outcome – whether he saved the stone or not – he should not have done what he did! Snooping around where he didn't belong, eavesdropping, going against what he was told to do and putting himself and his friends in danger!

No, he was going to cope with this no problem. What Potter needed, alongside regaining his memory and magic, was some sense of structure and discipline in his life for once. And as far as he was concerned he was the best person to take on the job.

The little monster had been running amok around school for long enough. Now that Dumbledore had perhaps seen the light a little and given him free reign with Potter for the summer he fully intended to take the opportunity to quash the inherent arrogance and disobedience that lurked under the surface. Yes, the boy had lost his memory but being the son of James Potter and having nobody in the past to guide him he had become his father's son!

Snape's eyes flew open as the clock on the fireplace mantle chimed. He looked up rather surprised to find that he had been sitting there far longer than he had intended. He pulled himself up off the sofa, his foot kicking the corner of one of the boxes Minerva had brought in the process. Cursing, he flicked his wand to them causing them to vanish to his study. He would look through it all later, perhaps when Potter was in bed tonight, and decide what was appropriate for the boy to have.

Taking one last glance around his neat and ordered living room he then turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

'Ah Severus, there you are!' Dumbledore exclaimed as Snape strode in through the infirmary doors with purposeful steps. 'Minerva managed to drop everything in to you ok then?'

'Yes, she did,' Snape answered, reaching the bed where Harry was sitting quietly, looking pensive, dressed in dark blue trousers and a light blue shirt slightly too big for him.

'Good,' Dumbledore nodded, 'and I trust everything is in order that needs to be?'

'Of course,' Snape answered a little defensively.

'Very good,' Dumbledore exclaimed again turning to Harry. 'Well Harry is all ready to go I believe, are you not young man?'

Harry nodded, 'I'm ready,' he said, though rather shakily as he looked at Snape with a wide-eyed expression. 'Are… are you going to separate me?' He said quietly after a slight hesitation.

Snape looked down at him, his eyes narrowing.

'What?'

'Professor Albus said you are going to separate me,' Harry repeated again.

'I was explaining to Harry that you may _apparate_ home, Severus,' Dumbledore chuckled as he tried to shed some light to the conversation and clarify what Harry was trying to ask.

'I see,' Snape answered flatly. 'Well, Professor _Dumbledore_ is correct in that we will apparate to my home. Now, if you are ready I would like to leave.'

'Yes, I'm ready,' Harry said once more, now jumping to his feet and looking a little more settled now he knew he was not going to have his limbs separated from his body and stuck back together again.

'Then you will need to hold tigh – what is that?' Snape questioned, cutting off mid-sentence and pointing a long, thin finger to the large piece of square paper that Harry had clutched tightly in his right hand.

'It's my drawing!' Harry announced, holding it up for Snape to see. 'Do you like it? I'm going to put it up in my room.'

'Harry's rather adept at drawing, Severus, don't you think?' Dumbledore queried with amusement as Snape stood starring at the picture with thin lips. 'Harry, why don't we roll it up so it will be easier for you to hold?' Dumbledore took the picture from Harry's hands and rolled it up tightly, then, taking his wand out he tapped it twice. Harry gazed in amazement as the edges sealed themselves to become a perfect cylinder. 'Severus will be able to open it once you're there, Harry, ok?' Dumbledore said kindly as he handed it back to Harry who took it and turned it over and over in his hands looking for the invisible line.

'Mr Potter,' Snape spoke sharply causing Harry to immediately turn back to face him. 'Come and stand here next to me.'

Harry did as he was told, his heart starting to thump loudly in readiness for what was about to happen.

'Close your eyes and hold on to my arm tight, do _not_ let go, understood?' Snape said.

'Yes,' Harry answered, squeezing his eyes tight like his life depended on it.

'Goodbye, Harry, I'll come and see you in a few days, ok?' Dumbledore said.

'Bye,' Harry answered, his eyes still tightly closed. Dumbledore smiled.

'Severus, best of luck,' Dumbledore said, turning his focus to Snape with twinkling eyes.

Snape merely drew himself up a little and pulled Harry firmly against him with one arm then turned abruptly on the spot.

* * *

TBC…


	6. Lamps, Goblins and Potent Plants

**Chapter 5**

 **Lamps, Goblins and Potent Plants**

Harry's legs hit the ground heavily and he felt himself fly forwards before strong hands grabbed him around the waist, preventing him from face-planting into the ground.

'Oh!' Harry gasped as his head spun fiercely. He didn't dare open his eyes.

'Use your legs, Potter, and stand up,' Snape said from behind, sounding impatient as Harry sagged a little against his arm.

Snape tugged him upwards and Harry managed to find his feet. Cautiously he opened his eyes to take in the new surroundings.

'Do you always travel like that?' Harry breathed as the spinning slowed and Snape released his grasp.

'Mostly, yes.'

'I don't think I want to do that again,' Harry stated, turning around to face Snape. His face a little pale as he clutched his rolled up picture to his chest tightly.

'You are young, it takes some getting used to,' Snape answered as he glanced around, taking in the surroundings. Harry did the same, squinting as he faced the direction of the sun.

They were standing on an area of grass though it was covered in leaves which were blowing around lazily in the summer breeze. Looking further on there were also planting beds running down both sides of the square garden. These seemed to hold an array of plants all growing healthily in the summer air. Some were as small as Harry's thumb and other's taller than he was.

Directly in front of them was a plain, dark-brick house. Harry pulled his head back slightly as he moved his eyes to the roof where two shadowed attic windows peaked up out of the faded grey-tile roofline.

'Stop your gawking and follow me, they'll be time to look around later,' Snape said sharply before turning on his heel and striding off towards the right-hand side of the house. Harry set off behind him, jogging a little to keep up with Snape's long strides.

'Where are we?' he asked.

'My back garden, Potter, but we'll be going in through the front way,' Snape answered without turning back or slowing down.

They made their way through a side gate that squeaked on its rusted hinges and along a narrow stone path around to the front of the house where wild, overgrown trees sheltered the front porch step.

As Snape proceeded to unlock the wooden front door Harry, who was standing quietly at his side, turned to take in more of his surroundings. Through the overhanging trees he could make out a dark wooden picket fence and a pair of low gates blocking another paved stone pathway; weeds poked up between the cracks and further out, across the road was, an expanse of thick forest.

'Come on, Potter, in!' Snape said sharply, taking Harry by the arm and steering him through the now open door. Once inside Harry stood quietly, scanning his eyes around as Snape closed the door behind them and shrugged his black cloak off his shoulders. Harry blinked, it was a little dark inside compared to out and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

The walls were of dark paneled wood, which also matched the wooden floorboards. To the right of where they stood was a narrow staircase leading to the upper section of the house.

'Shoes off,' Snape instructed. 'There will be no shoes on inside this house.' Harry obediently bent down and pulled his shoes off without untying the laces. After a quick glance around he placed them next to Snape's pair of large black shoes that were lying side by side next to the coat stand then stood back up to meet Snape's gaze.

Snape stood for a moment, surveying Harry with dark eyes and an expression that Harry couldn't read, before he turned abruptly towards the stairs.

'I will show you where you are sleeping first so you can get yourself settled, then I will give you a tour of the house,' Snape explained, a foot already on the bottom step.

'Ok,' Harry nodded and made his way over towards the stairs as well. Snape turned back to look at him, a faint crease to his face for a moment before he turned back and lead the way up the dimly lit and creaking staircase.

On the landing, there was a small lamp bracketed to the wall. Snape crossed to a door on the right and grasped the handle. Harry moved to his side once again and looked from beneath Snape's arm as the door was pushed open to reveal a small and sparsely furnished bedroom. A trunk with the letters HP on the side lay in the center of the room on top of a dark maroon coloured rug which seemed to be fraying a little around the edges.

Harry ducked underneath Snape's arm and into the room, turning around slowly on the spot and taking it all in. A window was directly opposite them covered with dark curtains that were apart just a crack letting in a single stream of light. Just below the window a small, single bed with a wooden frame and a dark coloured quilt, next to that a small bedside table on which a lamp stood. To the left was a plain wooden desk and chair and next to that a three drawer dresser.

Harry smiled; he liked the immediate impression and feeling of the room. It was small and simple but felt safe and comfortable to him.

Behind him Snape cleared his throat and Harry jumped a little, he had almost forgotten the man was there.

'You will stay up here for a while to unpack and put everything away – that is all your clothes and things from school,' Snape said, indicating the trunk at Harry's feet. 'I will come back in half an hour to check on you and give you a tour of the house. Do not leave here until then, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded.

Snape's face creased momentarily again and he looked as if he was about to say something but he seemed to change his mind, turning instead towards the door.

'I will be back in half an hour,' he repeated again before moving out onto the landing and shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

After pulling the thick, heavy curtains away from the window to let some light in Harry spent the half hour going through the trunk on the floor, putting the clothes and contents away in the dresser or in the desk. It was a strange feeling going through _his_ things yet not recognising or feeling a connection to a single item.

He found that the books all had his name on the inside cover, written in an untidy scrawl, yet it was as if they were still someone else's belongings. He was more than happy to shut the clothes and other items away in the drawers quickly so as not to feel as though he were invading someone else's privacy. The books, however, he found rather intriguing. Did he really know how to do all this? What was ' _Transfiguration_ ' and ' _Dark Arts'_?

He flicked through every book, stopping at random pages to read a section or look at an illustration that caught his attention. There were also pages and pages of what seemed to be schoolwork – the writing was the same untidy scrawl that his name on the books was written in and on the bottom of each piece of work there were markings and comments in various different handwriting styles.

He seemed to be quite good in subjects called 'Charms' and 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' but seemed to struggle in 'Potions' - _wasn't that what Snape taught? -_ and 'History of magic' - _goblins?_ Harry gulped.

This was how Snape found him half an hour later – sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by a tumultuous sea of books and parchment.

'I thought I told you to unpack and put everything away?' He asked sharply, raising an eyebrow as he moved into the bedroom and stepped over a Transfiguration book. He stopped and looked down his long nose at Harry who craned his neck back to meet Snape's towering height.

'I put all the clothes and stuff away,' Harry answered, 'but then I got reading… are these my schoolbooks?'

'Yes,' Snape answered swiftly.

'And I really learn about all this stuff, even goblins?' Harry continued wide-eyed.

'Yes you do, now put these away, quickly!' Snape said roughly. 'I want to show you around the house and then we're going to sit down for a little talk.'

'A talk?' Harry repeated.

'Just do as I've asked,' Snape snapped. Harry pressed his lips together at Snape's sharp tone but packed the books and papers together in a pile and put them in the bottom drawer of the desk.

'Done,' he said softly once he'd straightened up.

'Good, now follow me.' Snape turned and strode out of the room, Harry followed closely behind.

Once out in the dimly lit landing Snape pointed to a door further up from Harry's.

'That is my bedroom and the door next to that is my study, both are out of bounds unless I give you permission, understood?'

Harry nodded, looking towards the doors.

'Over there,' Snape turned to the other side of the landing, is the bathroom for you to use and that door up the far end is my library room.'

'Library room?' Harry repeated quizzically.

Snape answered by taking Harry by the shoulders and steering him over to the door.

It opened onto a room about twice the size of Harry's bedroom. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling by bookshelves that were tightly packed with hundreds of books. There was one section of wall free from shelves which Harry guessed to be windows as they were covered over by the same heavy curtains as in his bedroom.

'Wow, you must really like reading!' Harry exclaimed taking a couple of steps into the room before he felt a hand close around his upper arm to hold him back.

'If you ask me I _may_ allow you to come in here to read or to sit quietly… if you are capable of that,' Snape added as an afterthought. Harry nodded; not really taking in Snape's added remark as his eyes continued to scan the rows of books.

'Very well, I will show you the downstairs and the garden now and then we will have our little chat,' Snape said as he pulled Harry out of the library by the arm, shut the door and began to head towards the stairs to descend.

'Wait!' Harry suddenly exclaimed, pulling up abruptly. 'Wait, what about the other rooms?'

Snape spun around to face him, letting go of his arm.

'What other rooms?' Snape asked in a rather pained, impatient tone.

'The ones I saw from outside, the two windows with the pointy rooves?'

'That is my attic, or third floor,' Snape answered swiftly. 'You do not belong up there so there is no point in showing it to you,' Snape stated firmly, looking down at Harry with a definite expression on his face.

'But what's up there?' Harry pressed, not letting it slide that easily.

Snape sighed at Harry's persistence. 'My potion storeroom and workroom, both of which are _strictly_ out of bounds. I will talk more about that later,' Snape explained tightly. 'As for now you will follow me downstairs,' and with that he spun around and headed off.

Snape showed Harry around the house for a further ten minutes – the living room, furnished with a grey-threaded sofa and armchair, a large brickwork fire-place, wooden cabinet and rectangular rug on the floor; the kitchen with a dark granite counter top and a square, wooden table for four people; a study room that again had an open fire-place and a heavy looking but well-worn mahogany desk with grimy brass handles on the drawers, the windows of this room were covered with thick curtains as well.

The house was small, simple and neat but by the end of the tour Harry was starting to feel a little claustrophobic – every room had the same dark, heavy curtains over the windows. Why didn't the man just open them up instead of having lamps burning in every room?

Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief when Snape led him outside to the back garden and the fresh air where they had originally arrived.

'And this is the back garden where we first arrived, you may come out here but do not disturb my plants,' Snape warned.

'What kind of plants are they?' Harry asked as he walked towards one of the planting beds and squatted down on his heels.

'They are all plants which are used in potion brewing and as such serve an important purpose, they are not just here for aesthetics,' Snape explained. 'These ones here are all fairly harmless, however around the side of the house are my other planting beds that hold more potent specimens – you are not to go around there under _any_ circumstances, understood?' Snape said firmly, bending down slightly to look Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry stood up, brushing his hands together which were now slightly dirty from leaning down against the soil.

'Everything but the astetics part,' Harry nodded. He looked towards the left side of the house that Snape had just spoken about. 'What kind of plants are down there?' he asked curiously, looking back up at Snape who grimaced at Harry's immediate tone of curiosity and the now grubby state of the boy's hands.

Blast! He should have known better than to give a hook for the boy's curiosity to attach to!

'Ones that little boys have no business being near,' Snape answered promptly before grasping Harry's arm tightly once more and leading him over to an outside tap.

The boy had only been here an hour and already he was having to wash filth off the little brat before he could leave grubby fingerprints all over the house!

Harry walked quickly in order to keep up with Snape's long strides, scowling slightly at the _'little boy'_ comment. He wasn't that little! Dumbledore had said he was eleven after all!

* * *

TBC…


	7. Starting From Scratch

**All belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling of course, and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Starting From Scratch**

Once Snape was satisfied his home was not going to be tarred with grubby fingers he led Harry back inside and straight to the kitchen table. Pulling out one of the chairs he motioned for Harry to sit. Harry followed the silent command and once seated Snape swept behind him to take the spot to his right.

Harry waited expectantly, arms leaning against the wooden tabletop as Snape surveyed him shrewdly through dark eyes for several long moments. He began to squirm under the man's unshifting gaze – why wouldn't the professor just start talking and stop looking at him like that?

Finally Snape cut the silence.

'Firstly I want you to explain to me why you are here.'

Harry looked at him and blinked.

'You know why already,' he answered, brow furrowing a little.

Snape leaned in a little closer.

'Mr Potter, when I ask you a question I expect an answer, is that clear?' He said in a soft yet rather icy voice.

'Yes,' Harry answered, his voice dropping to almost a whisper under Snape's presence.

'Then let us begin again, why are you here?' Snape repeated, leaning back against his chair and folding his arms across his chest. 'I want you to tell me in your own words to make sure you fully understand the situation.'

'Because I lost my memory and you are going to help me get it back… and my magic,' Harry explained carefully.

'Correct. And do you know why it is important to get your magic back to the level that it was before?'

Harry screwed his face up in concentration.

'So I can go back to the castle school?' he offered.

'That is the long term aim,' Snape nodded, 'however at this stage it is more important for safety – yours and everyone else's. Magic can be a dangerous thing when you are unable to control it properly. It is imperative that you master that control as soon as possible.'

'Yes,' Harry nodded eagerly. He wanted to master it. He still couldn't believe that he could do what Dumbledore said he could but it must be true after what happened with the colouring pencils.

'And do you know how we are going to go about it?' Snape pressed on.

Harry shook his head looking back into Snape's dark eyes.

'Through a lot of hard work and following my instructions at _all_ times,' Snape said emphatically.

'Oh, I will,' Harry nodded to which Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

'That, you have yet to prove to me, Mr Potter,' he said slowly. 'This leads me neatly into the next part of our talk. Doing as you are told does not just mean while we are working on your magic and memory, it also includes while you are here in my home.' Harry sat back a little from his earlier eagerness, noting the tone that Snape's voice had now taken on.

'In one way it may be of some benefit that you have lost your memory, Mr Potter,' Snape said, 'however, one's personality – certainly when that personality is a _wilful_ one – is always lurking. Just because you have lost your memory does not mean you have lost who you inherently are or any underlying tendencies that you have held for the last eleven years,' Snape continued on sharply.

Harry looked back at him blankly. He didn't have a clue what the man was going on about now. Was he supposed to respond… or not?

'In short, Mr Potter, the opportunity is going to be taken. We are going to start from scratch with you, not only with your magic and memory but your behaviour as well. Nobody seemed to ever pull you up in the past when you misbehaved or stepped over the line and as such you had no sense of boundaries or discipline…'

Harry's face began to drop a little. He still had no idea what Snape was trying to get at but he didn't like the sound of it. He began to feel fidgety and definitely didn't like the way the Professor was looking at him.

'…I intend to rectify that situation and hopefully you will emerge better off for it. A new and much improved Mr Potter.'

Snape stopped then and leaned back further into his chair, an arm outstretched to the table where his index finger began tapping against the surface. There was another long pause of silence as he surveyed Harry with dark and penetrating eyes. Harry tried to grasp what Snape was saying while fighting a growing desire within him to escape from the table.

'Was… was I bad then?' Harry asked after several long moments, still struggling to follow the thread of where the 'talk' had headed but wanting to stop the dragging silence.

'Very,' Snape answered decisively, 'but as I have said, we have, in rather an unconventional way I must admit, a clean slate with you on which I hope to write a more ingrained sense of respect and obedience.'

Harry looked down at his hands. Had he really been that bad? He didn't feel like he would have been.

'So, on that note I think now is the right time to make clear what I will expect from you while you are here, agreed?'

Harry sucked his lower lip between his teeth and nodded slightly.

'Good,' Snape commented. 'Now firstly, you will be respectful at all times which includes speaking to me respectfully, something that has certainly been lacking in the past. You will call me 'Sir' or 'Professor' at all times, is that understood?'

'Yes,' Harry answered quickly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, yes Sir,' Harry amended quickly. Snape surveyed closely before continuing.

'Secondly, this is my home and there are certain areas that are not for you. Do you remember what I said earlier?'

'I think so,' Harry said slowly.

'Repeat it for me so there is no confusion,' Snape ordered.

'Well… I'm not to go into your bedroom or study… or… or … the side garden with all those plants,' Harry said, furrowing his brow a little as he thought it over carefully.

'And?' Snape prompted sharply.

Harry looked up at him blankly and Snape sighed in frustration.

'What about the third floor, Mr Potter?'

'Oh yeah!' Harry said in dawning comprehension. 'I'm not to go up there either, but I don't know how to get there anyway,' he added with a slight shrug.

'Then there will be no temptation for you, will there?' Snape said in a decisive tone.

Harry shook his head slightly, feeling completely immobilized by Snape's gaze.

'As for general household rules,' Snape continued, his index finger still tapping rhythmically against the table, 'I will expect you to keep tidy at all times and do any chores that I may ask you to do without complaint, you are not here to be coddled or waited on.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry answered dutifully.

Snape eyed him for a moment before nodding his head sharply.

'Bedtime will be at eight thirty sharp, any delay and you will go earlier the next night, understood?'

Harry nodded. These rules were starting to add up and it didn't sound like this man was going to be very lenient if they weren't adhered to.

'… and consequences if you break them, are you listening to me?'

'Uh, yes Sir,' Harry jumped a little at realizing he'd tuned out of Snape's lecture for a moment. He brought his eyes back up to meet Snape's and saw a displeased look plastered on the man's face.

'I hope you are,' Snape said coolly, 'but in case it is still not clear to you let me spell it out in a way you will understand. Breaking rules, showing disrespect or being deliberately disobedient will not be tolerated. Others may have become more _lenient_ with you due to your current condition however the way I see it, apart from the loss of your memory and magic, nothing has changed. It is clear, particularly now, that you need some strong and consistent guidance with boundaries and discipline – something that I believe has been sorely missing for the last eleven years. You were obviously spoiled by your relatives growing up, allowed to do as you please and run amok. This will change very quickly as you will soon learn that I am not one to put up with any nonsense. Have I made myself perfectly clear?'

Harry sat completely still, looking back at Snape with a feeling of growing ill-ease in the pit of his stomach. Everything was so confusing at the moment. This man seemed to know everything about him and Harry didn't like what he was hearing one bit.

'Well?' Snape prompted after Harry continued to stare through him without answer.

'Uh, yes sir,' he nodded. 'I won't be any trouble. I'm not gonna mess around or anything I swear!' Harry added emphatically.

Wow, he must have been really bad at school for the Professor to give him such a lecture like that! His mind wandered again onto thoughts of what mischief he could have possibly got up to when Snape's voice interrupted once more.

'You would do well to stick to that promise, Potter,' Snape answered after a slight pause. 'Now, it's almost time for lunch so go upstairs and wash up then come straight back down here. You can set the table while I prepare some soup and sandwiches.'

Harry nodded and slipped down from his seat. He began to head out of the kitchen before turning back towards the table where Snape was still seated, a finger still tapping repetitiously against the table's surface as the man looked lost in his own thoughts.

'Sir?'

'Yes?' Snape answered, flicking his eyes up.

'When will we start doing my memory and magic stuff?' Harry asked.

'Tomorrow,' Snape answered sharply as he stood up. 'I will be drawing up a schedule for you to follow so you know exactly what needs to be done and what is expected of you.'

'Oh,' Harry said. He had hoped to start on something that afternoon and couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice which Snape immediately picked up on.

'Contrary to your belief, Mr Potter, you are not going to be waving around magic in the blink of an eye like it's a party trick. It is going to be closely monitored and controlled by me and heaven help you if I _ever_ catch you trying to do some on your own without any supervision. Is that clear?'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded quickly at Snape's glare.

'Good, now hurry up and do as I've told you,' Snape instructed, pointing a long finger towards the door.

* * *

'Right,' Snape said, taking his own seat at the kitchen table and spreading out a sheet of parchment between himself and Harry who sat opposite with his elbows on the table and his chin resting in the palm of his hands. Green eyes were wide and eager as they swept over the parchment. At last they were getting to something!

He had been disappointed yesterday. Snape had mentioned nothing more about his memory or magic since Harry had asked him just before lunch. After they had eaten the soup and sandwiches (which Harry had woofed down so fast Snape had scolded him sharply on his lack of table manners) Harry had been sent outside for some 'exercise and fresh air'. There had been nothing to play with, however, and Harry had soon become bored and ended up just laying on the leaf littered grass watching the clouds go past trying to make out patterns and shapes in them.

He'd apparently fallen asleep as the next thing he knew he was being shaken roughly awake and hauled back inside to get ready for dinner with Snape muttering about an early bedtime. Sure enough he had been sent to bed abruptly at eight o'clock even though he hadn't felt remotely tired after his impromptu nap.

Today however was a new day and Harry leaned in eagerly to read the spiky scrawl on the parchment.

'This is the schedule I have drawn up for you to follow so you know exactly what you should be doing,' Snape explained. 'As you can see most days will follow the same routine – I like things to be ordered,' Snape added. 'So, you will be up by seven thirty and dressed ready for breakfast, I will give you an alarm clock so there will be no excuses. You will be responsible for washing and drying the breakfast dishes, you are capable of that are you not?' Snape questioned, looking at him with his dark, narrowed eyes.

'I…think so Sir,' Harry answered softly.

'See that you are,' Snape said, turning his black eyes back to the parchment. 'You will not be an idle child in my home, Mr Potter. We will do the lunch dishes together and I will be responsible for them after dinner.'

Harry nodded.

'From nine o'clock to eleven we will be working on your memory, I don't think it will be either productive or healthy to push for any longer than that,' Snape continued.

Harry looked down pensively.

'Do you think it will take long to get it back?' he asked softly. Over the past few days he had not wanted to think about the absence of his parents or the reason behind it but now as things got settled questions were ever present in his mind. Plus it was hard not knowing who you were! Especially when the snippets you were getting seemed less than favourable – if he really had been as bad as the Professor seemed to allude to he wanted to know what he'd done and why.

'It is hard to say,' Snape said swiftly, 'a person's memory is a complex thing - '

'I want to remember my mum and dad,' Harry noted quietly as he reached his fingers out and began to fiddle with a corner of the parchment. Snape visibly stiffened in his seat and Harry looked up at him, his eyes searching for a response.

'That may not be possible,' Snape answered.

'Why not?' Harry asked, sitting up straighter and looking a little put out at the direct remark.

Snape's face seemed to harden.

'Now is not the time to get into this, we will discuss it later,' he said in a tone that clearly implied he had closed the discussion.

'But - ' Harry started but Snape cut him off abruptly with a swift crack of his palm against the table.

'What did I just say?' Snape shot.

'We'll discuss it later,' Harry mumbled after hesitating for a second. He looked back down and rolled the corner of the parchment up between thumb and index finger.

'What I say is what I mean, Mr Potter, the sooner you realise that the better,' Snape said swiftly as he pulled the parchment away from Harry's fingers. 'Now, eleven to twelve you will go outside for some fresh air and exercise… what is it?' Snape snapped at noticing Harry's now wrinkled nose as he looked at the 'outside time' written on the parchment.

'Well…it's boring,' Harry said softly after a slight hesitation, 'there's nothing to play with.'

Snape's lip curled up a little.

'You are not outside to play you are there to get fresh air and exercise as I already told you, now let's continue - '

But Harry had no intention of continuing, he interrupted Snape before he'd even realised he had.

'But that's silly!' he said, and then sucked his bottom lip in at the ominous glare that was flashed his way. He shrank back a little wondering where his outburst had come from.

'I beg your pardon?' Snape said in a hushed and icy tone.

'It's… it's just…' Harry faltered, 'don't you have something I can play with…. like a ball or something? Then I could get more exercise playing.'

Harry waited, holding his breath as Snape glared at him.

'If you behave yourself today I may see what I can do,' Snape finally answered, 'however,' he continued at seeing the grin on Harry's face start, 'if you _ever_ interrupt me like that again you will be a very sorry young man, is that clear?' Harry nodded instantly, his lips pressed together as if to hinder any further outbursts.

'Now then, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?'

'I think we're up to twelve o'clock, Sir,' Harry offered. Snape flicked his eyes once more to Harry who wondered with a sinking stomach whether he had once again spoken out of turn, but after a brief glare Snape resumed.

'Twelve to one will be for lunch and make sure you always wash up before sitting down at this table for a meal. I do not take kindly to grubby children.'

Harry nodded once more though inside he silently wondered whether there was anything that this man took kindly to.

'One to two is quiet time,' Snape continued on, pointing a finger to the appropriate place on the parchment. Harry stared down at the words.

'What's quiet time?'

'Exactly what it sounds like, Mr Potter,' Snape answered. 'You are to go to your room and do something quietly for an hour, either read some of your school books or, preferably, take a nap. Whatever you do it is to be quiet; I will not have you bouncing off the walls in the afternoon while we are dealing with magic.'

At the sound of the word Harry sat up and looked wide-eyed at what was written next to 2 – 5 pm completely forgetting the fact that the Professor expected him to take a nap at eleven years old which a moment before he had frowned heavily at.

'I have put three hours to include theory work which we will start a little later down the track, however I may reduce or lengthen the time depending on how we go.'

Harry grinned openly as he nodded with eager enthusiasm. Snape once again narrowed his eyes at this display and leant in closer to him.

'It is not a playtime, Mr Potter,' he said in a soft but none the less attention getting tone, 'it is an imperative part of your re-education that you must master effectively. I expect you to approach it with serious application. You will work hard on everything I give you to do and if you do not or if I deem that you are not taking it seriously enough there will be consequences, have I made myself perfectly clear on this?'

Harry sat momentarily still at Snape's harsh tone before shifting a little in his seat, the eagerness diminished a little from his face but not from his mind.

'Yes Sir,' he nodded dutifully, 'I'm gonna work really hard, I promise!' Harry insisted. 'But it is exciting isn't it?' Harry continued on despite Snape's shift to move his attention back to the schedule. 'I mean, don't you get excited by the magic you can do?'

Snape glared at him before once more leaning down and meeting Harry's eye line.

'It is a part of who you are, not a quirk that we are able to do. You are a wizard, not a damn muggle who found out he can do a party trick!' Snape finished sharply.

'I didn't mean that,' Harry said softly, 'it's just… it's all so new and strange.'

'Well you had better get used to it and quickly, Potter. Now, if you interrupt me again while I am going through this you will stand in the corner until lunchtime,' Snape threatened coldly.

'Yes Sir,' Harry sighed, turning his attention back to the schedule.

Snape went through the remaining part quickly, Harry sitting obediently silent next to him. He wasn't really sure if Snape was serious about making him stand in a corner but he didn't feel like finding out either way.

5.00 – lesson reflection (write down everything you have learned and practiced after each lesson)

6.00 – Dinner

7.30 – Bath time

8.00 – Supper

8.30 - Bedtime

'Now,' Snape said taking the parchment from the table, 'this is going up in the kitchen here so you can see it, for now though there is just over half an hour left before lunch so you may go outside.

'Ok,' Harry sighed. The thought of being sent outside for the next half hour to do nothing didn't excite him but he was itching to finally get down from the table. He also didn't want to test the Professor's patience and perhaps put the afternoon's lesson in jeopardy. Despite the talk, the professor's patience and his viewpoint on discipline were still untested.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and your continued encouragement at re-posting this story!


	8. Wingardium Leviosa!

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros of course.**

 **Note:** **Snape is certainly not going to win any awards for 'Best Teacher' or 'Outstanding Parenting' in this chapter! Snape in this chapter is a real jerk to say the least but it is important for his and Harry's development later on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Wingardium Leviosa!**

'What are you doing?' Snape's voice shot out through the silence of the room.

'What you told me to, Sir,' Harry answered as he stood several feet from Snape, his newly acquired wand in his right hand.

'I _did not_ tell you to thrust your wand around in the air like a sword!'

'I wasn't,' Harry said defensively, 'I was just doing that swish and flick thingy like you showed me.'

'That is not how I showed you to do it,' Snape countered, his own wand held tight in his right hand. Between them stood a small, spindle-legged table with a large white feather sitting on top of it.

As far as Harry could gather he was supposed to be making the feather float up from the table, just as Snape had demonstrated, but after being at it for almost an hour Harry had merely managed to make it flop to the floor pathetically and on one occasion shrunk it to the size of a thumbnail. Harry had gasped an audible 'wow!' at this but was quickly silenced by an admonishing glare from Snape.

Harry had been so excited when Snape had set the living room up ready and then given him his own wand, which apparently he'd had at school – all shiny and mysterious looking. The excitement coursing through him had even caused sparks to shoot out the end of his wand as he had taken it from Snape's hands. Now however, that trembling excitement was dissipating fast as Harry seemed incapable of doing anything to Snape's satisfaction. Frustration was growing and so was the level of Snape's voice.

'Watch again and this time concentrate!' Snape said sharply before raising his wand and flicking his wrist up and across accompanied with the words ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ '. Harry watched as the feather obediently rose up from the table and hovered a foot above it. It floated there for several moments before Snape once again flicked his wrist and it dropped back down to the little table.

'You make it look easy,' Harry said in a small voice staring glumly at the now motionless feather.

'It is easy,' Snape said impatiently, clicking his fingers towards Harry. 'Do it again.'

Harry sighed a little despondently then slowly raised his arm to point the tip of his wand at the feather. He paused for a moment and then drew a breath before saying clearly, ' _wingardium leviosa_ ,' flicking his wrist in his best imitation of Snape's own movement. The feather wiggled feebly across the table but nothing more.

Snape let out a strangled grunt of frustration, his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, steeling himself to not throw the table over in aggravation. An hour! A whole blessed hour they had been at this one spell and still the little brat could do little more than make the feather tremble pathetically. How on earth Flitwick and McGonagall had patience with the first years each year was beyond him if this was how slow progress usually was in basic wand technique and spell casting – then again, maybe they weren't all this useless, Potter had always been rather mediocre.

'Are you ok, Sir?' Harry's small and rather worried voice filtered through Snape's thoughts and he flicked his eyes open to find Harry several steps closer and peering up at him, his face full of concern.

'Get back to your spot,' Snape snapped harshly, flinging his hand away from the bridge of his nose to push Harry back towards the table, 'I never told you to stop!'

Harry scrambled back to his spot and then, with another cautious look at Snape, raised his wand once more.

' _Wingardium Leviosa_.'

' _Wingardium Leviosa_!'

' _Wingardium LeviOSA_!'

'Oh for Merlin's sake!' Snape cried out sharply and then advanced on Harry grasping his wrist tightly as he positioned himself behind him. 'Can you not copy a simple movement?' He pulled Harry's wrist up so that the wand Harry held in his hand pointed to the feather again.

'Ow!' Harry cried out as Snape roughly pulled his wrist to mark out the precise movement.

'It is up… down… and across!' Snape said, ignoring Harry's protests.

'That's what I've been doing,' Harry stated, wincing against Snape's tight grasp, previously dry eyes beginning to moisten.

'It is not!' Snape thundered, throwing Harry's wrist out of his grasp. 'If it were, that feather would be flying around the room by now and I would not have to be wasting my energy like this. Now, do it again!'

Harry shook his head as he looked at the ground, tears beginning to rise.

'No,' he said softly.

'Excuse me?' Snape questioned icily.

'I don't want to do it anymore, you're getting mad at me and yelling,' Harry elaborated, sniffing.

'That is because you are not listening or doing what I have shown you, and don't you _ever_ say no to me!' Snape scolded firmly.

Harry shifted from foot to foot blinking.

'Do it again,' Snape said, punctuating each word as he said them as he jabbed a long finger towards the feather.

Harry slowly turned back towards the table after a considerable hesitation that almost seemed like a standoff between the two of them - Snape's height and fierce glare winning over in the end.

' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,' Harry almost whispered.

' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,' he said again, his voice cracking a little.

'This is ridiculous,' Snape stated through gritted teeth, 'at least make it do _something_ , Potter. Perhaps I should have congratulated you on that shrinking attempt after all,' he added cuttingly.

'I'm sorry!' Harry cried out in frustration and suddenly thrust his wand through the air sharply. ' _Wingardium Leviosa_!' He yelled forcefully.

All of sudden there was a bright flash that lit the room and there, smouldering on the little table, lay the blackened, smoking remains of the feather. Harry stared at it, shock written across his face. Smoke wafted up towards Snape. He waved his hand through it as his lip curled upwards but before he could say anything Harry flung his wand to the ground, sparks shooting from the tip, and ran from the room; his face flushed and eyes brimming with tears.

'Potter, get back here this instant!' Snape yelled to Harry's retreating form after failing to procure a grasp on him as the boy had fled towards the doorway. Feet pounded up the stairs and the last sound was the slamming of a door from the second floor.

Snape almost set off after him but when he reached the door he stopped himself. What would be the point anyway? Potter had worked himself up into such a state he doubted any strict talking to would even be taken in by him. They would just have to pick it up again tomorrow for another round, though how many more 'Wingardium Leviosa's' he would have to sit through was anyone's guess.

He stepped back from the doorway and strode over to the table where smoke was still slowly rising in wisps. With a flick of his wand he cleared the remains and then bent down to snatch Harry's discarded wand from the floor. That boy was honestly the most frustrating, over emotional child he had ever met – memory loss or not; another thing to add to the list of areas of improvement for the spoiled brat. Tomorrow he was going to get that feather flying even if it killed the 'golden boy' in the process.

* * *

Snape may have had a pre-conceived notion in his head that the next day Harry would be complicit and obedient towards the next session but he was sadly mistaken; Harry had no such intention.

He had had enough from the day before saying the same words over and over, almost setting the room alight and having Snape yell at him for something he felt he had no control over. No, he had no desire to take his wand back and put himself through that ordeal again.

In the end Snape had to resort to threats punishment just to get him out of his bedroom and back in front of the table with the large white feather – not exactly an encouraging start to a session that only got worse as it progressed.

It continued on like this into day three, although to Snape it felt more like day forty three. In all honesty he was close to dragging Harry by the ear back to Dumbledore and demanding him to take up the responsibility himself.

He was not a man to let things get the better of him, however, or be tarred with the 'failure' brush, so he steeled himself to a new determination that the boy was going to get his magical ability under control no matter what it took to do it. He was not going to let anyone see him fail at anything, especially not this, so in the afternoon the spindle-legged table was once again set up in the middle of the living room much to the chagrin of Harry who lurked behind the door watching despondently as Snape set the feather in place.

'Potter, stop lurking behind the door and get in here, now!' Snape ordered as he noticed the top of Harry's messy head duck back as Snape had turned towards the doorway.

Snape had spent little time with Harry that morning, deciding to cancel the memory session in favour of potion brewing by himself. He'd rather save his energy and besides it may be beneficial to not have a wound up and emotional Potter either – well that was his rationale for it anyway. In actual fact the three days they'd been here they had only had one memory session that had lasted a mere half an hour. Snape had reasoned to himself that the focus should be on getting the magic skills under control to begin with but deeper down he knew he was also pushing it to the side to avoid having to discuss the Brat that Lived's life.

The half an hour that they had spent on it Snape had tried to keep it strictly to school based memories but Harry had constantly drifted to questions of family and parents and Snape found himself discussing James Potter through gritted teeth. No, the memory stuff could wait… perhaps if he was lucky enough once Harry got his sense of magic again his memory would return of its own volition, helped along of course by the potion Harry was taking, rather forcibly, every night.

Harry had taken up a rather strong resistance to it due to the not so favourable taste but Snape was not a man to be toyed with as Harry found out the previous evening. Upon refusing to take the vile potion by hiding childishly beneath his bedclothes Snape had swiftly pulled back the covers, taken Harry by the underarms and hauled him up sitting against the headboard before stating in no uncertain terms that if he didn't drink it immediately he'd find his backside on the receiving end of a smack.

Harry had looked mildly taken-aback at this abrupt warning but after a moment of hesitation, as if sizing up whether Snape was serious or not, he took the vial silently from Snape's outstretched hand and downed it without further protest.

All in all it had been a tiring and relentless three days for both of them and here they were now, facing another torturous two hours.

'Potter, I told you to get in here, do not make me have to come and get you,' Snape warned in an ominous tone as he looked darkly towards the seemingly empty doorway. A moment later a messy haired and downcast looking Harry emerged.

'I don't want to do it,' Harry said miserably.

'I don't care what you want or don't want to do, young man, you will do as you are told and that's final. Here, now!' Snape directed, pointing to the spot in front of the little table.

Harry continued to hesitate however so Snape resorted to the one thing that seemed to elicit compliance.

'You have three seconds to do as you're told, Mr Potter, before you find yourself with your nose in the corner and a smack to your behind.'

Harry's head shot up immediately and Snape couldn't help but smirk as the boy finally caved and shuffled over to the spot he was pointing to.

'That's more like it,' Snape commented, holding out Harry's wand for the boy to take. 'Now, remind me what spell we are doing?'

There was a short silence until Harry spoke up under Snape's reproachful look.

'Wingardium Leviosa,' he said softly while looking at his toes.

'Correct. Let us both hope that you may be able to improve on your lamentable performance to date. Begin.'

Snape's small hope that it maybe three days lucky was short lived as Harry once again struggled his way through – the feather staying stubbornly still apart from a few feeble flutters.

Half an hour later Snape was once again pinching the bridge of his nose, an ugly scowl on his face, as Harry stood silently with his wand at his side and bottom lip sucked in between his teeth.

'What do I have to do, hm?' Snape spat coldly.

'I don't know, Sir… I'm sorry,' Harry said, apologising for the fifth time. 'Maybe you're wrong, maybe Professor Dumbledore's wrong, maybe I'm not a wizard…' Harry said dejectedly trailing off at the end.

'Don't you _dare_ question me or the Headmaster, Potter!' Snape spat so fiercely that Harry took several steps back. 'You are a wizard if we say you are although at the moment you are certainly a poor excuse for one!'

'I'm sorry!' Harry said again on the verge of tears. 'I'm sorry I can't do what you want me to…'

'Stop apologising and focus on what we're doing.' Snape said sharply, ignoring Harry's eyes tearing up.

'Please don't make me do it anymore… I don't want - ' Harry started but Snape cut him off.

'You will keep going until I tell you otherwise,' Snape said with scorn. 'You got yourself into this situation because of your arrogant, impulsive and reckless behaviour and now I am stuck with you to sort the mess out so you will do as you're told and stop with the tearful theatrics!'

Harry's breathing became erratic as he hiccuped against the tears that were now openly falling.

'But I…can't do…it … Sir,' he hiccupped through shuddering breaths. Snape was just about to tear strips into him again when there was a sharp rap on the front door. Snape turned towards the hallway entrance instinctively and Harry chose that moment to bolt from the living room and up the stairs to the relative safety of his bedroom.

'Come back - ' Snape started but realised Harry had already fled upstairs leaving his wand on the floor next to the table. Growling in frustration Snape stood for a moment rubbing his temples before striding towards the door, picking Harry's wand up off the floor on the way.

Someone rapped on the door again.

'Yes, yes, I'm coming!' Snape called out impatiently and wrenched the door open a moment later to reveal a stony faced Minerva McGonagall holding a cardboard box in her arms.

'Severus,' she said in calm greeting.

'Minerva, this is not a good time,' Snape said, scowling in return.

'Actually, Severus, it sounds like it is the perfect time. May I come in?' She said in a business like fashion, taking a step forwards as if to make clear that 'no' was not an acceptable answer.

Snape made a point of sighing impatiently but stepped back to allow her to enter. She immediately strode into the living room and deposited the box on one of the grey sofa seats.

'So, Severus, how are things going?' She asked turning back around to face him.

Snape scowled at her direct question and turned his gaze to the box.

'What is in there, not more blasted _toys_?'

'No,' Minerva answered, turning to it and flipping the lid of the box open. 'My dear friend's daughter has a son around Harry's age, these are some clothes that don't fit him anymore and I thought Harry would make good use of them rather than those ragtag clothes he traipses around in at school.'

Snape looked at her frowning darkly.

'Surely you've noticed the general state of his clothes, Severus?' she said sounding a little impatient with the man's reaction.

'They are less than ideal, I agree,' Snape said hollowly after a moment's pause. 'Well if that is all, Minerva,' Snape continued and began to motion towards the front door.

'No it is not all,' McGonagall answered briskly as she took a seat on the sofa next to the box, 'you still haven't answered my question, how are things going?' She levelled Snape with a no nonsense stare before seeming to soften a little. 'You look tired.'

Snape drew himself up a little but then seeing that the woman wasn't going to go anywhere until she got an answer he dropped in to the nearby armchair facing her.

'Alright, if you must know I've had a trying three days,' he said sharply.

'Yes,' she answered, nodding knowingly, 'I could tell as much just by looking at you, but Severus just what is going on here? I heard yelling as I got to the front door…'

Snape leaned back in his chair surveying McGonagall with dark, narrowed eyes. Alright, if she was so damn nosy into what was happening let her share the burden of the brat – he was in her House after all, this duty should have fallen to her in the first place! Let her know how infuriating and tiresome and mediocre the child was.

'That child is what the matter is,' he spat out suddenly, pointing upstairs to where Harry had absconded.

'Ah I see,' McGonagall smiled slightly. 'What has he done, Severus?'

'It is what he hasn't done that is more the issue, Minerva. In three days he has still not managed to perform a simple levitating charm!'

McGonagall's smile faded a little as she looked back at him.

'And this has been a problem, Severus?' She asked seriously.

'Of course it's a problem,' Snape answered swiftly, a hint of disbelief that she had asked. 'I have six weeks to get him back to where he should be in terms of magical control and he still cannot get close to doing the first lesson!'

'Well, it does take time for children to get the hang of it,' McGonagall said softly, 'I know you don't really get to see that side of magical education when teaching potions, which is for the most part wand-less, but it can be a slow process at the start.'

'But Potter is not a first year, Minerva, he already should have some degree of control inside of him, just because he has lost his memory - '

'That is precisely why he would take more time,' Minerva cut across, 'the boy has had a shock to his system, everything is upside down and back to front for him at the moment. I'm not surprised that it is taking some time to get things going. For all intents and purposes he is a first year again and like all first years he needs plenty of encouragement and praise,' she furrowed her brow slightly. 'What have you been doing to encourage and praise him? You can't obviously award house points.'

'Praise him?' Snape said incredulously. 'Minerva, he has done nothing to warrant praise.

He hasn't managed a single thing that I have asked of him yet and it's becoming a battle to just get him in here for a lesson, the ungrateful little…'

'Well I'm not surprised, Severus, if you do nothing but get angry and yell at him for not living up to your standards,' Minerva said sharply.

'Just to get him in here this afternoon for our lesson I had to threaten to punish him if he did not comply!' Snape continued as if he hadn't heard McGonagall at all.

'Oh Severus, you didn't!' She said looking horrified.

'Yes I did,' Snape said annoyed at her overreaction, 'you know perfectly well how I deal with children, Minerva.'

'Yes I do and I understand that for discipline purposes, but not for intimidation.'

'It is not intimidation, it is effective persuasion,' Snape countered.

'Oh Merlin's beard,' Minerva said sounding exasperated, 'things are far worse than I expected, where is the poor boy?'

'Oh don't be so melodramatic, Minerva, that is exactly the kind of mollycoddling attitude from adults that has allowed him to get into this state to begin with.'

McGonagall looked back at him sternly, her lips tight.

'Do you mean to tell me that you have been working the boy to the ground, expecting him to succeed without any encouragement or incentives apart from the threat of being punished if he does not?'

'He needs to earn praise not have things handed to him on a silver platter,' Snape said firmly.

'Oh Severus, you are going about this all wrong. If you continue like this you will run yourself and Harry into the ground.'

Snape's lip curled at this statement and he looked at McGonagall darkly.

'I never asked for your thoughts, Minerva. I was given this task and I will do it as I see fit.'

Minerva sighed heavily. 'Severus, I do believe you are the best, most qualified person for this but I must confess that I have had my reservations in Dumbledore placing Harry with you,' she said in a low voice, not backing down despite Snape's hard, cold glare. 'You are allowing past feelings to influence your treatment of him.'

'How dare you!' Snape spat. 'You know nothing about it.'

'Oh come now, Severus, it is no secret to me that you and James Potter detested each other and those feelings you still hold spill over to Harry for being James' son. You need to realise that your past has nothing to do with that boy, especially since he now has no recollection of any of this bitterness you have held towards him. All he knows is that the one person that he seemed to have some recollection of, for god only knows what reason, has turned into a mean and angry adult. I am betting that Harry felt some security in you at first, feeling that there was some kind of connection between you. From what I can gather he certainly didn't have any hesitation when Albus said he was to go with you for the summer.'

'This is ridiculous!' Snape spat angrily, 'I have done nothing but try to get that boy back on track just as - '

'Yes, but that's not enough is it?' McGonagall said firmly. 'I would have thought, Severus, that a man of your intellect and experience of teaching would have more of a grasp on child psychology. You wonder why he is not progressing, well I would dare say it has something to do with the lack of encouragement not to mention the way you were shouting at him when I arrived – the poor child is under stress! Perhaps if you relaxed a little in your 'methods' you may see signs of what you are currently trying to pull out by force.'

Snape was up standing by this time, an ugly darkness to his face but he remained silent as Minerva finished what she had to say.

'Perhaps you should take some time to think about what I have said,' she added, standing up and taking hold of the box of clothes, 'now, where would you like me to put these?'

Snape's narrowed eyes flicked to the box.

'I will take them to sort though,' he answered in an icy voice, taking the box roughly from her hands.

Minerva stood on the spot for a moment surveying Snape shrewdly before turning to head towards the front door.

'I can see myself out, Severus,' she called. Once at the door she turned back to face him.

'Please think about what I've said. He's a little boy and right now you are all he has as an anchor. I will be stopping in again, of that you can be sure,' and with that she exited.

Snape stood in the hallway, the box tucked against his side, watching as the front door clicked shut. He breathed out slowly before turning his head towards the top of the stairs where there was a sudden muffled scuffle and the flash of a small sock covered foot as it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

For the past three nights dinner had been a fairly quiet affair, Severus not being much of a conversationalist and Harry, although fairly chatty on the first night had become mostly silent by the third.

Harry picked at his beef stew, his face still slightly flushed from the afternoon's events.

The incessant ticking of the wall clock was the only sound infiltrating the heavy tension that was lingering in the air like a pungent odour when Snape suddenly broke the silence.

'Once dinner is finished and I've done the dishes you are to come with me to my study.'

Harry looked up for the first time since sitting down at the table.

'I didn't think I was allowed in there?'

'Usually you are not however some… items… were delivered for you this afternoon, although I'm sure you know that seeing as you were _eavesdropping_ ,' Snape stated tightly.

Harry looked away his cheeks flushing pink. He actually hadn't heard anything other than muffled voices, though he had seen an older lady leave the house and she hadn't looked particularly happy.

'We need to sort through them,' Snape continued, putting his fork down on his empty plate and folding his napkin up. Harry followed suit immediately.

'I'm finished,' he announced, his silent thoughts on the mysterious lady forgotten as curiosity set in as to what she could have delivered for him.

Snape scowled at the barely eaten dinner.

'No, you are not,' he said pointedly. 'I am not sending you back to school in September looking under fed. Eat.'

'I'm full, Sir,' Harry insisted.

'Then you will have to sit there until you _can_ eat it because you are not leaving the table until you've finished,' Snape answered decisively, standing up and taking his plate into the kitchen. Harry screwed his nose up but after seeing no alternative took his fork back up and began digging into the remaining potato and vegetables.

Once he'd managed to scrape his plate clean enough for Snape's satisfaction (during which time Snape saw to the other dishes), Snape led the way upstairs and into his usually forbidden study.

'Right, stand there and don't touch anything,' Snape instructed, pulling Harry by the arm to stand next to a dark mahogany desk which was at one end of the room.

Harry obeyed, standing on his tiptoes to try and see past Snape as he retreated to one of the corners of the room where several boxes were stacked together. After a moment he came back towards Harry and set one of the smaller boxes onto the desk. He pulled open the flaps as Harry jiggled from one foot to the other trying to peer in.

'Do you need to go to the bathroom?' Snape sneered at him.

'No,' Harry answered quickly, his eyes still fixed to the box.

'Then stop jumping around like you have been hit with a jelly leg curse!'

'Huh?' Harry looked up at him puzzled. Snape scowled darkly at him before returning his attention to the task, ignoring Harry's questioning look.

'As I said, these were brought for you this afternoon,' he continued and pulled the first item from the top, a cream shirt with green edging and green buttons down the front.

Harry's face fell.

'Oh,' he said sounding rather disappointed.

'Expecting something else, Potter?' Snape smirked.

'I already have my clothes here, Sir,' Harry answered softly.

'Well, now you have some new ones don't you,' Snape shot at him, 'and you had better look after them. Half the clothes you have look like they've been through the ringer – I don't know what you do to them but you won't be doing it to these, understood?' Snape continued sternly.

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He hadn't really thought much about it but now that Snape had pointed it out his clothes did seem all rather… well worn.

'We'll sort them out into three piles,' Snape continued on, 'day clothes for everyday use, good clothes in case you need to wear something a bit more decent and the third pile for any that don't fit… we'll send those back to where they came from.'

Snape suddenly spun Harry around and held the cream-green shirt up across his back, 'This one looks fine,' he said briskly as Harry craned his neck around trying to look.

Slowly the pile receded. Snape made Harry try on several items – a few t-shirts, jeans and trousers – to make sure they fitted. Most of it did which Snape seemed pleased about, commenting that at least he wouldn't have to waste time going clothes shopping.

Each item was folded up neatly onto their respective piles and then taken to Harry's room where he put them obediently away in his drawers as Snape stood in the doorway looking icily at the wall where Harry had put up his castle picture the day before.

Once everything was put away to Snape's satisfaction Harry was sent to bath then bed.

'Oh, do I have to have a bath tonight?' Harry whined dejectedly. Snape seemed to think he needed a bath every second night and Harry, even though he'd only had one since being here, already resisted it. The soap was rough and scratchy on his skin and it was boring just sitting there in the water and having Snape call at him through the door to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing and not just playing around.

'Do not test me, Potter, I've had more than enough for one day,' and with that Harry was promptly marched into the bathroom and told that if he wasn't in the bath within five minutes Snape would come in and scrub him himself.

Harry immediately turned the taps on and began to undress; Snape sporting a satisfied smirk as he closed the door to let Harry get on with it.

* * *

TBC…


	9. The Amber Eyes

**All belongs the J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros of course!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Amber Eyes**

Snape's start to the next morning began well enough; the head ache that had been threatening the night before had more or less subsided and there was nothing like a good cup of strong coffee first thing in the morning. All this was shattered however at seven o'clock when a large tawny owl arrived bearing a letter from Dumbledore stating that he would be popping in to see him and Harry at around one o'clock that afternoon and Snape was sure he knew the reason – Minerva McGonagall and her damn meddling!

She had obviously gone straight to Dumbledore to share her concerns and now here he was being scrutinized, of all the insults! Dumbledore had all but ordered him to take on the responsibility and agreed to him having complete custodial control over the boy and now here the Headmaster was, coming to check up on him, see if he was living up to his obligations that he had no say in taking on in the first place!

By the time Harry emerged in the kitchen half an hour later, tousle haired but none the less looking well-rested, Snape was in a towering mood.

'Could you not have the manners to at least run a comb through your hair, Potter, before gracing me with your presence?' he snapped as Harry slid into what was now his usual seat at the table. Harry looked up a little dazed at Snape's harsh tone so early on in the morning.

'Oh… I couldn't find my comb,' he said softly, taking a hand to his hair and trying to smooth it down rather unsuccessfully.

'Did you even bother to look?'

'I looked in the drawer,' Harry answered nodding, 'but it wasn't in there.'

'Well you obviously didn't look hard enough. You are too used to things being handed to you. Too used to being spoiled!' Snape snapped. 'I put it in the bathroom drawer last night, Mr Potter, after I had to go in there to clear up the mess you had left after your bath. I don't know what you were doing in there, there was water everywhere!'

'Sorry,' Harry answered softly, looking back down at his plate. He didn't like the way Snape was glaring at him, but then he supposed he had done wrong if he'd left water all over the place after his bath – he hadn't really noticed the state of the bathroom when he'd left as he had been rather tired.

'Next time you leave it in that state I will drag you out of bed by your ear to clean it up, do you hear me?'

Harry nodded quickly and took the bowl of cereal that Snape was now thrusting under his nose.

Putting the bowl down he added some milk from the jug on the table as Snape began to run the water in the sink. He ate silently, scrunching his nose up a little at the plain bran flakes in his bowl. There didn't seem to be any sugar around, not on the table at least, and Snape didn't seem to be in the right mood to ask.

Harry made his way through half of the cereal, lost in thought over Snape's scolding, when he suddenly turned in his seat.

'Who used to spoil me?' he asked as Snape moved back to the table and plonked a glass of orange juice down in front of him.

'What?' Snape said sounding annoyed as he moved back towards the sink again.

'You said I was too used to things being given to me… that I was spoiled,' Harry said, recalling Snape's earlier words. 'Who used to? Not my parents… 'cause they're dead,' Harry added in a soft voice but with a matter of fact tone to it.

Snape turned, his dark eyes focused on Harry like they were boring straight through him.

'Everyone that you have had in your life thus far,' Snape answered briskly, shutting a cupboard door with a bang. 'You were spoilt when you got to Hogwarts and you continue to be spoilt today – allowed to run amok around the school, rewarded for stunts when you should have been punished, people running after you all the time… even _today_!' Snape continued though Harry got the distinct impression that the last part was more to himself than to Harry.

There was a considerable pause before Snape moved back to sit down at the table again. Harry was now sitting still, his spoon paused before him and his face set in contemplation.

'I don't remember any of that,' he said frowning slightly. Snape leaned in towards him fixing him with a firm stare.

'Well I can assure you, Potter, you were every bit as disobedient and spoiled as I say and I will _not_ be running around after you like others. You are here for one reason and one reason only.'

'Two, Sir,' Harry piped up automatically.

'What was that?'

'Two reasons, not one,' Harry elaborated, holding his right hand up with two fingers raised. 'My magic and my memory… that's two,' Harry nodded as if encouraging Snape.

Snape glared darkly.

'Are you trying to be smart with me?'

Harry immediately dropped his raised hand into his lap.

'No Sir!' He insisted, his eyes wide with apprehension at Snape's expression towards him.

'You had better not be or you will be one very sorry boy,' Snape said icily, his face rigid. 'Eat your breakfast, and don't even think about giving cheek to me!'

Harry scooted back in his seat a little, his spoon returning to his soggy cereal. He leaned one side of his head against his left hand feeling Snape's piercing glare still on him. A few more mouthfuls…

'Are we working on my memory today?'

'Not this morning,' Snape answered with sharp directness, 'I have other business to attend to.'

'Oh… are… we doing magic?' Harry asked in a hesitant voice, subconsciously holding his breath.

'No, I do not think we will have time,' Snape answered and Harry let his breath out and relaxed a little. 'The Headmaster is coming this afternoon to see how you are… _progressing_ ,' Snape said with a curled lip.

Harry set his spoon down on the tabletop where it began to drip little droplets of milk.

'Will he want to see my magic?' Harry asked anxiously.

'I'm not sure I would want to give you your wand in the presence of the Headmaster, Potter, Merlin knows what you may set on fire,' Snape answered with seeming self-satisfaction. 'I want you to be neat and presentable for when he comes is that clear?' Snape continued, pointing a long finger at Harry. 'Put on one of those good shirts and new pants that you were given, and make sure you comb that rat's nest of yours.'

'I don't think it lies flat,' Harry said glumly, once again putting a hand to his hair and trying to flatten it. 'It doesn't seem to do what it's supposed to.'

'Yes, well it takes its lead from its owner and needs to be tamed just as much,' Snape answered coarsely. 'Now hurry up and eat as I have a job for you this morning that will hopefully keep you occupied and out of trouble until the Headmaster arrives.'

'Is it making potions?' Harry asked, eagerness suddenly shining on his face. From what he'd heard from Snape so far regarding his lab work and from what he'd read in his potions book he was amazed at what potions could accomplish and he had been building a strong eagerness to see some of the process.

'Why, what are you up to for you to be so interested?' Snape questioned Harry sharply, an intense wave of suspicion emanating from him.

Harry shrugged. 'I just think it sounds cool, that's all… I mean from what I've been reading in that potions book that was with all my stuff,' Harry explained, his eager tone withering under Snape's intense look.

'Well then,' Snape smirked, 'it is potions related I suppose, so you should be more than happy to work on it until lunch time – I have several boxes of potion editorials which I subscribe to. I need them catalogued by date. Once you've finished breakfast and brushed your teeth I will demonstrate what needs to be done.'

Harry's face fell at the dull sounding task.

'That should keep you nice and busy for the morning, shouldn't it?' Snape smiled with satisfaction.

'Can't… can't I help you with a potion or something?' Harry ventured bravely though in a rather small voice.

'No you may not. Potion making is an extremely precise discipline and someone who cannot even master the simplest of wand control has no business being in a potion lab. You will do the cataloguing like I've told you,' Snape directed.

Harry sagged back into his chair looking down dejectedly at the last remains of the bran flakes that were swimming soggily around the bottom of his bowl.

* * *

A lion… no…no…a bear… definitely!

Harry sat on the grass out in the back garden watching the clouds go past and seeing patterns and shapes as he always did now when he was sent outside – there was nothing else to do, not that he really could have done anything anyway. Snape had ordered him to get dressed in one of the new good shirts he had and a new pair of jeans ready for the Headmaster's visit and then had practically shoved him out the backdoor telling him to amuse himself quietly for half an hour or so.

' _Just make sure it's sensible, Potter, don't go rolling around in those clothes, you hear me?'_

Harry wasn't really sure what the professor expected him to do outside. There was nothing to play with; he couldn't go digging around in the garden because he'd get dirty. It was completely boring; the whole morning had been boring… then again at least he wasn't being forced into another magic lesson. He already hated those sessions with a passion even though they'd only done it three times.

Harry always felt so upset and frustrated afterwards. He couldn't seem to do anything right and ended up being yelled at and then he'd start crying even though he tried really hard not to. It was just all so different and confusing and the Professor seemed to be in such a bad mood with him because of it.

When he'd done that little bit of magic with Dumbledore before, when he was still in the infirmary, it had all seemed so unbelievable and exciting but now he just wished it would all go away – no wand, no feather, no magic words. Nothing! Then the professor wouldn't have to get angry with him all the time.

The breeze picked up slightly and Harry shivered a little. It had been raining earlier on that morning but the sun had since come out and dried the grass so it wasn't too bad to be out there. As instructed by Snape he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes running through it, both of which had come from the box of clothing that the lady with the tight bun and stern looking face had brought around the other day.

Another gustier breeze blew causing things to bang and creak in unison. Harry looked towards the wooden fence at the very bottom of the garden. Some of the wooden stakes were loose and were trembling and rattling as the wind blew against them. He was just about to look back up at the fast moving clouds when he saw it – in amongst a thick growth of tress and conifers hiding half of the back fence were two eyes looking right at him… yes definitely eyes… and two black paws… and a black tail swishing between the tree branches.

Harry sat up onto his knees quickly, his eyes fixed to the amber ones that were set steadily on to him.

'Hey kitty,' Harry said softly as he began to slowly crawl across the grass on his knees, the amber lamp like eyes staring passively at him through the dark foliage.

'Here kitty…' Harry uttered as he got nearer, trying to entice the cat out towards him. The cat backed up a few steps; retreating into the darkness of the trees and conifers, his left paw held off the ground as he did so.

'Hey kitty… are you hurt?' Harry asked softly, slowly extending an arm out. The cat leant in a little to sniff, its nose brushing against Harry's fingers making him laugh. The cat jumped back at Harry's sudden outburst and it withdrew further into the thick over growth.

'Hey, come back!' Harry called out as he could still see the tip of the cat's black tail.

'I won't hurt you,' Harry tried, leaning further down, his hair brushing against the spiky ends of a conifer. He shuffled his knees a little further forward feeling a slight dampness seep through.

'Come on… you're hurt aren't you?' Harry called out again softly. The cat backed away even further and in its haste put its paw down on the ground and whimpered in pain.

'Stop moving you silly thing!' Harry said as he moved further into the trees. He leaned down a little more, his chest almost against the ground in an effort to get away from the spiky arms of the conifers, and then down on to his stomach, wiggling his way towards the cat. He only then noticed that the ground was still rather damp from the morning's showers but he was so close and the sun was out so he was sure he could dry a few wet patches up afterwards.

The branches were so low and thick further in that Harry could only just lift his head up without being spiked and it was a lot dimmer under there than in the garden. He squinted into the dim darkness; the cat's amber eyes the only part that Harry could now see in the shadowed light.

'Come on, come here,' Harry whispered, reaching his arms out. He was almost touching the black fur when…

'Potter?'

The cat flinched at the sound and then took off deeper where Harry could no longer see him.

'Mr Potter!'

Harry lay on his stomach for a moment longer hoping the cat would make its way back but as Snape's sharp calls continued he realised he'd better emerge before the professor got worried where he was.

He backtracked, wiggling his way out of the trees and conifers and then once he'd cleared the spiky braches pushed himself up onto his knees and then finally to his feet. Only then did he look down and realise the mess he was in. He hadn't realised just how damp it was under there from the earlier rain. His hands were filthy, his blue shirt and jeans were wet and smeared with tracks of mud and soil.

'What do you think you're doing?' Snape said firmly from behind making Harry jump slightly and spin around.

Striding closer, Snape opened his mouth to reprimand further but he stopped in his tracks. His eyes travelled from Harry's hair - infested with conifer needles, leaves and twigs, to his face – grubby down one side, and down to his soiled shirt and jeans which had large and muddy wet patches on both knees.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape asked in a quiet but deadly cold voice.

'I'm…I'm sorry,' Harry barely managed to say as Snape advanced towards him, his face hardened and eyes narrowed to slits.

'There… was a cat… hurt and… and…' Harry trailed off.

'I told you in the most simplest of terms, Mr Potter, to _not_ muck around out here,' Snape said, thrusting a long finger towards Harry.

'Yes Sir… I'm sorry… but the cat -' Harry swallowed, trying to catch his breath as air seemed to have escaped him under Snape's piercing glare.

'You get new clothes given to you, I ask you to be presentable for when the Headmaster arrives and _this_ is what you do?' Snape bellowed at Harry who was now rooted to the spot as he looked up at Snape, shivering slightly as the dampness seeped its way through to his skin.

'I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it,' Harry began but before he could offer any more explanation for his state Snape grabbed him tightly by the upper arm, spun him around and smacked him, hard.

'Ow!' Harry reacted instantly to the man's actions.

Snape turned him back around sharply and held him at arm's length, his lips tight, face flushed in colour and a loathsome look in his eyes that caused Harry to well up in tears more so than the smack had prompted.

'You will learn to obey me, Potter,' Snape snarled venomously. 'If it's the one and only thing that we manage to accomplish while you are here I am going to make _damn_ sure it is that!' He thrust Harry roughly out in front of him, still keeping a firm grasp on his arm, and strode back to the house practically dragging Harry alongside him.

Harry was hauled upstairs and straight into the bathroom by which time he was openly crying and mumbling sorrowful apologies into his hands despite the shock of being smacked.

'Stop snivelling!' Snape spat as he let his vice like grip go.

'You smacked me…' Harry said in a constricted voice.

'I told you when you arrived, Potter, that I was not going to put up with any of your nonsense. You deserved that and you know it. Now, stand here and don't you dare move an inch!' Snape answered.

Harry obeyed, his breath hitching in gulps as he heard water from the nearby sink being run. Firm hands suddenly wrenched his own away from his face and pulled him forwards.

'You are an ungrateful little wretch, you know that?' Snape said scathingly as he began to unbutton Harry's damp, mud streaked shirt. 'Look at you, just look at you!'

'I… I'm sorry,' Harry whimpered, struggling against his hitching gulps.

'Yes, so you've said already,' Snape answered as he pulled one arm out of the shirt roughly and then began to pull at the other. 'I take you in, against my better judgement, agree to help you after you got yourself into this situation in the first place by being so arrogant and reckless and you do nothing but cause me grief!

'I… wanted… to help… the cat,' Harry breathed, his face red and tear tracks making their way down his face leaving tracks through the muddy patches.

'I asked one thing of you today, Potter,' Snape continued on as if he hadn't heard Harry at all. 'One thing and you defy me – neat and presentable for when the Headmaster arrives in… forty minutes… and this is what you give me!'

'I didn't mean to get dirty,' Harry sobbed.

'No, you never mean to do anything; you've never had any thought for your actions or their consequences what so ever!'

Snape managed to extract Harry from the soiled shirt and threw it onto the tiled floor.

'I didn't …think it wou…would be all muddy,' Harry tried to explain through his hands which were now firmly placed over his face once more.

'What do you expect the ground to be you imbecile?' Snape said furiously as Harry's bottom lip began to tremble against his sobs.

'I just wanted to help the cat,' Harry said again as he rubbed at his eyes with his dirty, muddy hands leaving more tracks of mud across his face.

'Don't give me excuses and stop with the sorrowful whining, it does not work on me.'

Harry felt his hands being pulled away from his muddy face once more and opened his eyes to see Snape advancing on him with a wet washcloth. The man scrubbed vigorously at his neck and arms, rinsing out the washcloth in the sink. Harry winced; sure that Snape was trying to rub his skin away. He tried to squirm away, but Snape held him firmly in place.

'Stop squirming. You want to be disobedient then accept the consequences!' Snape scolded coldly.

The washcloth was rinsed out again and then came at Harry's face, across his forehead and then scrubbing at both cheeks; Snape had no seeming regard for gentleness.

'You're absolutely filthy!' Snape spat, letting go of Harry's arm for a moment as he folded the washcloth over. 'Perhaps I should have left you as you were and let the Headmaster see the burden he has imposed on me!'

Harry fell silent as Snape continued to scrub him before finally the man flung the washcloth back into the sink and grabbed a towel from the nearby hook.

'Take those trousers off as well and put them down there with your shirt,' the man ordered as he held the towel at the ready. Harry obeyed silently, pulling of the muddy, damp jeans and tossing them down with his shirt, not really caring that he was now just in his underwear. He felt exhausted, his eyes were feeling puffy and red from his crying and his skin felt like it had been stripped off.

'Take the towel and dry off,' Snape ordered, thrusting the towel at Harry before stepping around him and gathering the dirty clothes up off the floor. 'Then come to your bedroom… I'll sort out another set of clothes for you to wear so these can be cleaned.'

Harry did as instructed, his bottom lip trembling slightly as he fought against a fresh batch of tears. He felt wretched and Snape was so mad at him. He hated being yelled at and the fact that Snape had walloped him made him burn inside with both shame and embarrassment.

The professor was the one person that he had felt some hint of a memory. Professor Snape had been so good to him despite his stern demeanor. He'd taken him in over the holidays, using his own time to help him recover yet Harry hadn't been able to make him happy or proud of him since the day they had arrived even though he'd been trying his best.

'Here,' Snape said once Harry made his way into his bedroom with the towel wrapped around him. A fresh pair of dark blue trousers and a blue and black shirt lay on his bed where Snape was sitting with a hardened expression on his face. Harry put them on quickly, sniffling a little as he did so and wiping his nose on the back of his hand leaving a snotty wet patch.

Snape hissed in annoyance and reaching into his trouser pocket pulled out a tissue that he thrust at Harry. 'Wipe your hand and blow your nose for goodness sake child!' He commanded, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

'Yes Sir,' Harry mumbled through his snotty, blocked nose.

Snape watched on with mild revulsion as the boy nosily blew his nose into the tissue and then tried to hand him back the snotty thing.

'I don't want it! Put it in your pocket, you can put it in the bin later,' Snape ordered. He was all set to stand up then and take Harry downstairs for a well-earned stint in the corner of the kitchen when the boy suddenly launched himself at him. Arms were flung around his neck as Potter tried to clamber up into his lap, mumbled words of 'sorry' and 'I won't do it again' barely audible.

Snape was so taken aback at the sudden and unprovoked 'hug' that Harry actually managed to get right up onto his lap before Snape reacted, standing up abruptly and causing Harry to stumble backwards.

Snape looked down at Harry who looked like he was going to burst into tears again. Damn him! How dare the brat presume he could try and worm his way out of trouble like that! Reaching down he grasped him by the wrist tightly and without a word strode out of the room and down to the kitchen with a downcast Harry in tow.

'The Headmaster will be here fairly soon but you, young man, are going to spend some time in here,' Snape said stepping into the kitchen and putting Harry into a corner near the kitchen table. 'I'm going to ensure you stay out of trouble. You cannot be trusted to be left to your own devices, I've always believed that at Hogwarts and you have just proved it ten-fold. You clearly need constant supervision; that much is obvious!'

* * *

'Ouch! Ow!' Harry murmured, trying to hold it in but being rather unsuccessful. After the events of the last half an hour or so Harry didn't want to make the professor any more upset with him but it was hard not to react while Snape was brandishing a hair comb at his head like a garden rake.

His composure only lasted barely ten seconds though as Snape came across another tangle (complete with conifer leaves) and began to ferociously attack at it, pulling Harry's head back as he tried to wrench the comb through.

'Ow!' Harry called out again, louder than he had meant to.

'Stop whining!' Snape rebuked from behind as Harry's eyes watered against the pain. 'If you stopped squirming around it wouldn't hurt so much.'

That was easier said than done Harry thought. Snape had him perched on a little wooden stool in the kitchen and it was uncomfortable to sit still on the hard seat for so long while your head was being pulled this way and that.

Harry had spent what felt like an eternity in the corner, sniffling his way through most of it feeling partly ashamed but also rather sorry for himself.

While standing there he couldn't help but think about his mum and dad, which had made his tearful sniffling worse. He wanted someone to come and hug him desperately. To tell him that he was forgiven. That's what parents did wasn't it?

Without really thinking about it he had subconsciously tried to evoke this from the professor but had been swiftly rejected. He must have really made the man mad. What he'd done, even though he hadn't meant it, must have been really bad. The professor seemed to know him awfully well, it sounded like he'd been a real handful at school.

He found it hard to imagine doing really bad things like the professor had implied he had. Couldn't imagine doing them intentionally anyway, but Professor Snape seemed to know what he was talking about. Well he wasn't going to be like that anymore! He was going to try really, really hard to make the professor happy with him. At the moment though that was proving a little difficult.

He was trying extremely hard not to complain about the sharp points of the comb digging into his scalp and the pain as Snape pulled and wrestled with the tangles. After three days of trying to tame his hair himself and realising nothing he did worked Harry rather thought that the professor was wasting his time – something he knew he didn't like to do – but thought it best to just let him get on with it and find out for himself.

'As unmanageable as you are!' Snape said from behind, pressing his hand down hard on the top of Harry's head trying to flatten the stubborn strands that refused to lie flat. 'Your father had the same hair and he always looked like a delinquent. Well, I'll tell you now if I can't get it to sit properly I may just shave it off!'

Harry tried to twist around; eyes wide at that prospect but Snape grasped the top of his head and twisted it back to face the front.

'Eyes front!' He ordered.

Another five minutes of painful combing, wetting with more water and hand pressing and Snape seemed to give up.

'That's the best it's going to get,' he said sounding irritable and throwing the comb down onto the bench top, 'for now anyway. I don't have any more time to deal with it; the Headmaster will be here any moment. I suppose I should give you some lunch,' Snape noted as he moved around to face Harry with a bad-tempered expression.

Harry's stomach gave a loud growl at the mention of lunch and Snape grimaced. A ham and cheese sandwich (that Snape had left in the fridge while Harry had been serving his 'time out' in the corner) was promptly supplied along with a glass of milk.

Harry sat at the table and ate quietly while Snape busied himself in the kitchen muttering under his breath about Harry's behaviour and the time he had wasted that morning and what Harry could expect if he ever disobeyed like that again. It was a relief when the doorbell rang and Snape snapped his fingers at Harry for him to put his empty plate and glass into the sink. Snape then made his way to the front door with Harry trailing hesitantly behind.

* * *

TBC…

Yep... Snape's still got A LOT to learn...

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing the chapters so far!**


	10. A Difference of Opinion

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner bros of course**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Difference of Opinion**

'Good afternoon, Severus,' Dumbledore said brightly as Snape opened the door with a rather sour expression on his face; an expression that changed to annoyance as he noticed McGonagall standing beside the Headmaster.

'Headmaster,' Snape acknowledged with a tilt of his head,' Minerva,' he added tartly without looking at her.

'I hope we are not too early, Severus?' Dumbledore said, his eyebrows rising slightly as Snape continued to stand in the doorway without inviting them inside.

'I believe you are here as you said you would be,' Snape answered evenly, casting a first glance towards McGonagall. Snape still hadn't moved from the doorway and at that point Harry emerged from under his arm, which was still holding the door open.

'Ah, hello young man!' Dumbledore greeted in cheerful enthusiasm, casting a hand out to Harry and ruffling his hair affectionately making it once again stick out in all directions. Snape looked down at Harry with an impatient growl at seeing his hard work disheveled in an instant,

'Hi,' Harry answered a little shyly. Even though he had seen Dumbledore before it felt strange now that they were somewhere different – like meeting a relative that you haven't seen for a long, long time. His eyes moved across to McGonagall.

'Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, she is one of your teachers and your Head of House at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore explained at seeing Harry's hesitation towards her.

'Oh, you're the lady that brought me the clothes!' Harry suddenly piped up, pointing a finger at her which Snape immediately grasped and pulled back down as a silent scolding.

'Yes, I am,' McGonagall, answered, her stern expression changing to a warm smile, 'and I'm pleased to see that they fit rather well,' she noted, reaching out and tugging a little at Harry's shirt collar.

Harry nodded, 'Oh yeah, they _all_ fit thanks!'

'Then it is good to know they will get some use,' McGonagall nodded, still smiling as she cast her eyes back to Snape. 'May we come in, Severus, or are we to stay out here like two old pairs of shoes?

Snape's eyes narrowed at the remark but he stood back a moment later, pulling Harry with him by the arm.

Once seated in the living room, Snape in his usual armchair, McGonagall on the sofa where she had sat previously and Dumbledore in the armchair nearest the fireplace, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes onto Harry. He had seated himself on the rug and was sitting crossed-legged, his eyes roaming between the three adults.

'So Harry, how have you been since I saw you last? Have you been settling in ok with Professor Snape here?' Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry turned around slightly to find Snape looking back at him with an unreadable expression. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the Headmaster's question – the last few days had been mostly wrapped in confusion, tears and frustration, not to mention the trouble he had got into that morning. Harry was still stewing on his answer when Snape spoke up.

'It has been a… trying few days, Headmaster, as I'm sure you've heard,' Snape said with a pointed look towards McGonagall.

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded slowly as Harry looked down to his sock covered feet, twirling the fringe of the rug between his fingers.

'My magic's no good,' Harry decided to pipe up.

'I see, well it may take some time to come back, Harry,' Dumbledore explained kindly.

'But I can't even do the simple stuff,' Harry continued sadly. 'I can't do the leviosa thingy. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it, will I?' Harry turned to Snape for him to agree.

'You will do it, Mr Potter, because you _used_ to do it,' Snape answered sharply, looking down his long nose at Harry. 'You just need to concentrate and work hard and stop making the fuss you are making when I call you out for lessons.'

'Of course it will come, Harry,' Dumbledore encouraged, ignoring the biting tone that Snape had used in his answer which McGonagall seemed to have bristled at.

'And with _encouragement_ it will happen sooner rather than later,' McGonagall insisted as her eyebrows rose at Snape who sneered back with narrowed eyes over Harry's oblivious head.

'You are a fine wizard, Harry,' Dumbledore exclaimed leaning in, 'you've just had a big shock and need a bit of time to settle, isn't that right Severus?'

Snape sat silent as Harry turned to look at him doubtfully.

'We will indeed accomplish what we have set out to do, Potter, even if it kills us both,' Snape answered back causing McGonagall to tut loudly, 'however, perhaps we could… slow down a little in our attempts,' Snape added and Harry's face brightened slightly making Snape glare at him. 'We will still be working hard, Mr Potter. Just because I said we could perhaps slow down it doesn't mean you can become complacent and lazy.'

'What about your memory, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, cutting through Snape's rebuke. 'Have you started to remember anything?'

'No,' Harry said softly, shaking his head, 'but we've only had one session so I might soon,' he added with a hopeful expression.

'Oh?' Dumbledore said, looking surprised. He moved his questioning gaze to Snape who shifted in his seat looking slightly uncomfortable for a split second.

'But I've been taking my potion,' Harry added, conveniently leaving out the fact that Snape had had to battle with him to get him to take it.

'That is very good,' Dumbledore smiled, 'and I'm sure there will be plenty of time over the next few weeks for you to work on it more,' he continued with a clear, pointed look at Snape.

Harry nodded once again as he moved his hand to fiddle with one of the buttons on his shirt.

'Do… do I have to show you what I've done with my magic so far?' Harry asked looking back at Dumbledore anxiously.

'Of course not, Potter,' Snape rebuked, 'there is nothing for the Headmaster to _see_.'

Harry noticed the warm smile on Dumbledore's face disappear for a second as he flicked his eyes to Snape, looking at him over his half-moon spectacles, but the smile was soon back in place as he focused his attention back to Harry.

'No, you don't need to show me this time, Harry. I'm sure next time I visit you will be brimming with magic to show me, hm?' Dumbledore said with confidence. 'Now, I would like a few minutes with Professor Snape here, how about you go and play for a while, or do some more of that wonderful drawing I saw you doing before at school?'

Harry stood up immediately rather eager to get out of the room where he felt he was being scrutinized and inspected.

'OK… but I don't have any coloured pencils or anything…'

'Of course you do, Harry,' McGonagall spoke up, 'there was a whole box full in that collection of toys that I left here for you before you arrived.'

'I have toys?' Harry said, his expression lighting up. Snape rolled his eyes from behind seeing immediately where this was going and it didn't take long for his prediction to come true.

'Severus! What in the world - ' McGonagall started but Snape cut her off.

'Potter, go up to your bedroom please. You can do some reading up there,' he instructed with a no nonsense tone.

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, the promise of toys running around his head, but he retreated from the room after a warning look from Snape.

Once Harry had left and the door had been closed behind him McGonagall turned her interrogation up to full blast.

'Severus Snape, do you mean to tell me you haven't given anything from those boxes to the poor boy? He's a child for goodness sake!'

Snape rolled his eyes as if to trivialize her concerns as being melodramatic. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid – having to defend himself and his decisions because of her damn meddling!

'He has a lot to focus on and get done, Minerva, it does not do well for him to be distracted with frivolous occupations,' Snape said in a rather bored tone.

'Albus?' McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with hands outstretched looking for support.

'Calm yourself, Minerva,' Dumbledore said quietly not breaking his eye contact with Snape. 'Severus is correct, Harry does had a lot to give his attention to,' Dumbledore stated and Snape looked thoroughly satisfied as he leaned back into his chair, a smug look on his face, 'however, I'm sure he will continue to do fine even if he does have some other activities to help him feel more settled,' Dumbledore finished pointedly. Snape sat up straight again.

'Headmaster, I believe he should earn these things – use them as positive incentive,' Snape said quickly, 'to prompt him to work hard and behave. If he begins to improve and does as he's told then they will be useful rewards. _Positive encouragement_ , isn't that what you were bleating at me before, Minerva?'

Oh how he loved throwing her 'lectures' back at her!

'You know very well that I was referring more to _verbal_ praise and extra treats as encouragement, not withhold a vital part of a child's development, Severus,' McGonagall retorted, 'an integral thing for them to feel settled, secure and _happy._ '

Snape rolled his eyes once again and folded his arms.

'Albus?' McGonagall implored again. Dumbledore sat looking relaxed in his seat, a finger to his lips in mild contemplation.

'I do believe that Harry's slow progress could be due to getting too worked up and frustrated… perhaps a little stressed,' Dumbledore said looking steadily across to Snape, 'especially if he has been pushed a little too hard,' he added meaningfully. 'I know that you have high expectations and a strong work ethic, Severus, but I think in this case it could serve well to give him some down time rather than always expecting him to be working and focused.'

'Headmaster,' Snape said, leaning in, 'when you asked me to take on this role I specifically asked for complete control over the process which you granted me. My decision to withhold these extra _activities_ is for good reason. Surely you are not reneging on our agreement?' Snape questioned in a low voice. 'You allowed me to deal with Potter as I saw fit – if he works hard, does as he is told and behaves he will be rewarded and if he doesn't then - '

'Then what, Severus?' Minerva interjected sharply.

'I am not going to reward disobedience,' Snape answered abruptly. 'I have already had to discipline him this morning,' Snape added darkly.

'Well, that explains why he looks a little red-eyed and downtrodden,' McGonagall noted hotly. Snape's eyes flashed.

'I gave him nothing less than what he deserved, Minerva, I assure you. He got off lightly in my opinion. Hopefully today's experience, though I seriously doubt it, will deter him from further… _waywardness_.

'Oh, pray tell me what he did Severus,' McGonagall fired at him, her voice rising another octave.

'He was deliberately disobedient!' Snape spat, he was becoming more and more impatient with McGonagall's accusing tone.

'Excuse me, both of you,' Dumbledore cut in. He had been sitting quietly, watching the proceedings with slight interest, his fingers intertwined in his lap, however with voices becoming louder he couldn't let it go any longer.

'Albus, surely you aren't going to condone this?' McGonagall turned to him with an expression of appeal.

'Minerva, I agreed that Severus would have custodial duty while in this role, which includes discipline, and while I do not necessarily always agree with his methods I do have to agree that Harry is at times a little too impulsive for his own good. I must have confidence that he was punished for a legitimate reason, 'Dumbledore continued despite McGonagall's expression of disbelief.

'Oh, Albus, you know full well the kind of discipline that Severus resorts to when …'

'It is not a matter of _resorting_ , Minerva,' Snape cut across icily, 'it is what is needed and has been for a long time.'

McGonagall opened her mouth to retort but Dumbledore once again held up a silencing hand.

'If Harry is… corrected,' he began slowly, 'then I will trust that it was appropriate.'

'Thank you, Headmaster,' Snape said with an air of superiority as he looked across to McGonagall's incredulous expression.

'However,' Dumbledore continued with a more serious edge to his voice, 'in trusting you, Severus, I expect that past occurrences or… feelings will not come into play in your treatment of Harry. I believe we discussed this briefly before Harry arrived, did we not?'

'We did,' Snape answered.

'Then I put trust in you that you will treat Harry appropriately, as his own person, and not based on other issues or things you may see in him.'

Snape pulled himself up slightly in his seat, face tightened as if he was in resentment of having to be told such a thing, but after a silent pause he bowed his head a little. 'You have my full assurances, Headmaster. I hope that now all these _concerns_ have been aired there will not be any further interference in how I run things,' Snape continued, turning his eyes to McGonagall with a meaningful expression.

McGonagall sighed softly. 'I suppose if Albus has put trust in you then I must...reluctantly...do the same,' she conceded slowly, 'not that I condone your methods,' she added.

'No, well that is nothing new now, is it?' Snape said raising a sardonic eyebrow. 'I assure you, Minerva, that had you dealt with Potter with a firmer hand, and I mean that in the most literal sense, when the incident with the troll occurred he may well have not been so rash and got himself into the position he is in now. Not to mention the incident during the flying lesson when you decided to reward him for going out of bounds.'

McGonagall looked like she was going to respond with a sharp response but after a moment seemed to change her mind and folded her hands in her lap, her jaw set tight.

'Well,' Dumbledore said, clapping his hands lightly together, 'I believe we should perhaps be on our way, I do not wish to take up anymore of your time, Severus, but before we go I do have one point of advice, if you are open to it?' Dumbledore asked, looking calmly across to Snape.

'Of course,' Snape nodded but with a slight tightening in his stomach at being given advice.

'I believe you should reconsider your decision on the toys, for Harry's sanity and yours. If you must use them as part of discipline then perhaps you may find it more useful to take note of which he enjoys most and… withhold it for a short amount of time if he misbehaves.'

Snape looked back, weighing up what Dumbledore had said.

'I will take it into consideration,' Snape answered slowly after some deliberation.

'See that you do, my boy,' Dumbledore said, still looking calm but with a firmer undertone that Snape understood perfectly well. 'Now, perhaps we could say goodbye to Harry before we leave?'

'Of course,' Snape nodded and pushed himself out of the armchair.

He summoned Harry from his room, annoyed to see that the boy still had the hopeful look in his eyes that had been there since McGonagall had mentioned the word 'toys'.

'Goodbye, Harry,' Dumbledore said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake, 'I'll be seeing you again soon I'm sure, and don't worry, Professor Snape will help you get on track with your magic and your memory very soon.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry said, nodding as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

'Goodbye, Mr Potter,' McGonagall said as Dumbledore let go of the small hand and opened the front door.

'Bye,' Harry said, 'thanks for all the stuff!'

'You're most welcome, young man,' McGonagall answered, giving Snape a measured look as he stood in the hallway with his arms folded and the same sour expression on his face as when they had first arrived.

'I'll be in contact, Severus,' Dumbledore said, turning back from the now open doorway, 'but if there are any concerns or problems do not hesitate to talk to me, yes?' He raised a questioning eyebrow from above his half-moon spectacles and then a moment later they both apparated from the step.

'Wow!' Harry exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the now empty step they had vacated.

'Indeed,' Snape intoned dryly, pulling Harry back by his arm and shutting the door with a sharp click.

* * *

'Where are you, Potter?' Snape called out as he stood at the threshold of Harry's bedroom. It was after eight thirty and he'd gone to Harry's room with the memory potion only to find an empty bed.

'I'm in the bathroom!' Harry called out from across the hallway.

'Hurry up then and get in here, you know what time you are supposed to be in bed!' Snape scolded as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the frame.

A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Harry emerged in his pyjamas.

'Stop dawdling and get into bed,' Snape ordered, pointing into Harry's room.

Harry scrambled past him in the doorway and up onto his bed, pulling the covers up and over himself then settling a despondent gaze on the vial in Snape's hands. He wrinkled his nose but made no obvious protest as Snape thrust it at him.

Spluttering a little, and taking a large gulp of water from the glass by his bedside table, he handed back the empty vial to Snape and then sunk further down into his bedclothes.

'There are going to be a few changes to how we run things tomorrow, Potter,' Snape said in an even tone as he reached down and switched off the lamp next to Harry's bed. Light filtered in from the hallway casting Snape into silhouette.

'Ok,' Harry said, his voice muffled against the covers, 'because we know now, don't we?' he added. He was feeling a lot more relaxed about the coming magic lessons now that Dumbledore and the nice McGonagall lady had said it may take a while.

'Know what?' Snape's said slowly from above him.

'That it may take more time,' Harry answered. 'You didn't know that either did you? That's why you were getting so mad at me. But it will be better now,' Harry said with genuine positivity.

Snape's lips immediately curled at Harry's announcement.

How dare the brat presume such a thing!

'I'm really sorry about today,' Harry continued in a small, hesitant voice. Even though he'd been yelled at and punished he still felt a little bad in making the Professor so angry with him, especially right before the Headmaster had come to visit.

Snape had looked really annoyed throughout the whole visit and hadn't really been very sociable to them, most likely because of what he, Harry, had got up to an hour earlier…poor Professor Snape.

'Even if I was trying to help that cat I shouldn't have got all dirty like that…'

Snape turned back towards the bed. A mixed feeling of suspicion, surprise and slight satisfaction swirled inside him.

Potter… Potter apologising for his behaviour! And it had sounded completely sincere. Now that was something for the record books. He knew most other teachers and parents for that matter would at this point express an acceptance of the apology but Snape was not most people, and he would not be soft!

'Perhaps now that you realise what you can expect from me in the future if you misbehave you will not give me cause to have to repeat that process,' he said in an even voice,' though I very much doubt I should hold much weight to that.' He turned back towards the door and called over his shoulder,' I will see you in the morning, do not get out of bed before then,' before shutting the door with a click.

Harry sighed heavily into the darkness of his room. A part of him had known instinctively that he would get no more recognition than that for his apology, what with the Professor's stern and dour demeanor, yet Harry had, perhaps slightly subconsciously, hoped for something more - a note of forgiveness perhaps, or even a hug of some sort which he had tried to evoke earlier… but no.

He knew the Professor could be pretty grumpy, he had subconsciously known that when Snape had walked into the infirmary and Harry had instinctively known his name, but that hadn't stopped him from wanting and hoping for that feeling of reassurance from the man.

His thoughts slid to his parents as he looked up towards the ceiling in the gloom. Something caught in his throat a second later and he brought a hand up and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Now that the boy was in bed Snape retreated to his private study and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Reclining back in his chair he swirled the liquid around the glass slowly, his brow furrowed in contemplation as he watched the amber liquid lick the sides.

Damn them! Damn the Headmaster for putting him in this position; putting the responsibility on him. Damn him for giving the boy over to him and then suggesting that he may be letting prejudices override his dealings with him! It was truly infuriating.

And then McGonagall, questioning his methods! Her mollycoddling attitude and 'Golden Boy' treatment had done the child no favours yet she insisted on continuing with that pandering approach when it was obvious that the boy needed a firm hand and a concrete set of boundaries; especially now that he was basically a blank canvas and needed structure to make sense of the world he found himself in.

There would be changes though. Snape wasn't usually a person to follow keenly on the words of others, preferring to depend on his own advice, however, Dumbledore's opinion on the toys issue was of note. Perhaps they could be used in a way to garner some improvement...

He took a sip of whiskey, his face set in deep thought.

Damn it, was he actually considering giving the boy toys after his behaviour today? He would definitely need to make sure Potter didn't misconstrue them as rewards after directly disobeying him – that little stunt of his, rolling around in the mud and muck like that when he had expressly said no fooling around and getting dirty!

The boy may have lost his memory but he was still the same Potter; going against everything he was told, wandering where he wasn't supposed to be with no thought for his actions. It was exactly like at Hogwarts; wandering around the grounds after dark with that damn invisibility cloak of his…the invisibility cloak!

Snape sat up straight, setting his glass down on the nearby table with a dull clunk. Harry's belongings and trunk had been sent directly to his home and as far as he was aware nobody had been through his things, it must still be in his possession somewhere up in that room.

Potter must have come across it when he had been putting away his things that first day though obviously he hadn't realised what it was, if he had Snape was sure he wouldn't have heard the end of it. The boy was far too excitable for his own good and had no control over his mouth.

Snape stood up and looked at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. The boy had gone to bed just over half an hour ago but surely he would be asleep. Snape set off towards the doorway his mind set on the course of action – no way was that damn cloak going to be in that boy's possession in his house even if Potter had no idea what it was.

By the dim light coming from the hallway Snape made his way silently across Harry's room to the three-drawer dresser where he was sure the boy must have put the cloak. He kept a close eye on the bed as he did so. Harry was sprawled on his back and breathing deeply, one arm up around his head.

At the dresser Snape pulled open the top drawer causing a dull, low scraping sound to emanate. He turned his head around back towards the bed but there was no movement, still just the rhythmic slow breathing. He rummaged through the contents quickly tutting under his breath at the mess the drawer was in. Harry had obviously just thrown clothes in without any thought to it at all.

There was nothing there so he closed the drawer and went to the second one… and there it was; the only thing that seemed to be in some kind of order, folded up at one end of the drawer.

Snape gathered it up quickly in his arms then pushed against the drawer to close it. The wooden sides squeaked as they made their way back in and Snape winced at the piercing sound it made in the stillness of night.

'Wha's you doin?' A mumbled voice came from across the room. Snape turned, the cloak partially hidden at his side, to see Harry shifting a little under his bedclothes and rubbing a hand at his eyes.

'Nothing. Go back to sleep,' Snape stated in a low voice.

'Mm... kay,' Harry mumbled again after inhaling deeply and then there was stillness once more as his rhythmic breathing returned.

Snape stood for a moment with the cloak in his arms feeling a sense of satisfaction. The boy had barely woken up and would most likely not remember anything in the morning.

He made his way back across the room, stopping briefly to take a glance back to the bed. Harry was still in the same position as before; his dark hair sticking up in all directions against the pillow and Snape couldn't help but get a fleeting image of James pop into his mind – a spitting image of his blasted father and the same personality to boot! Nothing of Lily…nothing! Apart from his eyes, those green eyes that looked back at him were the only redeeming feature of the boy.

Snape pulled his gaze away and exited. The cloak folded neatly under his arm.

TBC…

I hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Come and See What I Can Do

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Come and See What I Can Do!**

'Ok, Mr Potter, let's start this over, shall we?' Snape said as Harry stood before the spindle-legged table and white feather. It was nine thirty in the morning and Snape had indeed started off with a few changes, the first being that Harry was now to take the memory potion in the mornings as well as at night – much to his displeasure. The Professor had thrust that little surprise on him as soon as he'd arrived at the kitchen table for breakfast.

Second, magic lessons and memory work were now swapped over – magic in the morning and memory in the afternoon. Harry couldn't really see what difference this would make but he made no comment about it.

'It seems that perhaps, seeing as you are a child, some extra incentives are needed,' Snape continued on looking a little sour.

Harry looked up quizzically as Snape disappeared for a moment and then returned to the room with a box which he set down on the floor. Harry looked at it, his toes scrunching together and digging into the carpet piles of the rug.

'In here,' Snape pointed a long finger to the box at his feet,' are some of the items that Professor McGonagall was referring to yesterday. There are a variety of things including some art supplies that I'm sure you will find a use for.'

Harry's eyes immediately lit up and he began to move towards the box with eager curiosity before Snape put out a hand to stop him in his tracks.

'Stop. Did I say you could come and look?' He questioned sharply.

'No,' Harry said, stopping about three feet away.

'Move back to where you were,' Snape said with a silent reprimand etched on his face. Harry stepped back looking slightly crestfallen but said nothing as he waited for Snape to continue.

'Now, you may have these items _only_ when you have become proficient with Wingardium Leviosa,' Snape finally explained.

Harry's face dropped immediately.

'It also seems,' Snape continued, ignoring the look on Harry's face, 'that perhaps having me push you to succeed like I have been doing is not productive… at this stage at least… therefore I am going to leave you to practice. You know the wand movement by now and the correct pronunciation. If you need me, or heaven forbid if you actually accomplish it, I will be just next door in the kitchen. Understood?'

Harry nodded, his eyes once again flicking down to the box.

'Here,' Snape said as he strode forwards and handed Harry his wand, 'get started and remember… _concentrate_.'

He headed back towards the doorway before stopping in his tracks. 'Oh and Mr Potter, if I find out you've been sneaking a look through that box instead of practicing I don't think I need to tell you what will happen.'

'I won't,' Harry said, shaking his head fervently.

'Very well,' Snape answered after surveying Harry shrewdly for several moments. 'In the kitchen if needed,' he reminded and with that he stalked out of the room leaving the door partly open.

Harry stood on the spot for several moments, his wand warm in his hands as he clutched it.

Wow, the Professor really was changing track with this, although the stern reprimands and warnings still remained. Harry felt a real sense of relief however that the Professor was not going to be breathing down his neck and shouting at him for the next few hours.

Temptation to go over and rummage through the box surged through Harry instinctively but the memory of the day before and Snape's stern warning before he'd left the room reverberated in his mind and held him back. Slowly he turned his back to the box and set his attention to the feather waiting on the little table.

Snape was somewhat mildly impressed by the boy's control. From past experience with the brat he had held a strong suspicion that once he left the room Harry would succumb to temptation and plunder the forbidden box. He had lurked behind the door that led through to the kitchen for several moments, ready to strike like a serpent if the boy even lifted up a flap. But no surprise ambush was necessary.

The boy stood for several moments, obviously weighing up his options and deciding on whether Snape would follow through on his warning if he did have a sneak peek. Finally, however, he seemed to succumb to the fact that it was in his best interest to do as he was told and he drew his eyes away and set into the task at hand.

Snape smirked slightly to himself as he watched Harry turn back towards the table. Minerva could bleat at him all she liked about his methods but clearly something was working. Of course the boy wasn't completely trustworthy – he would have to keep going back to check on him from time to time; but it was a start.

* * *

Harry felt so much better practicing this way rather than having Professor Snape barking orders at him and breathing down his neck. He was able to concentrate much better for a start and his heart wasn't pounding in his throat with anxiety. He still hadn't been able to levitate the feather but was pleased that it was at least responding far more than previously; twirling and twisting on the table with each attempt.

Then at around ten o'clock Harry uttered the words for probably the thirtieth time and his heart leapt. The feather suddenly rose up slightly off the table and wobbled in midair in front of a shocked yet jubilant looking Harry.

He'd done it! He'd actually done it!

A grin spread across his face as he hopped from foot to foot in excitement. The feather flopped back on to the table after only a few seconds as his enthusiasm took over his ability to concentrate, but it didn't matter… he had done it!

He was about to call out to Snape in excitement but stopped himself, realising it may have been just a fluke. He wanted to get it perfect before he showed Snape then the professor could be really pleased with him.

A further ten minutes of practice and Harry had the feather floating about three feet off the table each time he uttered the incantation. He just couldn't hold in his excitement any longer… he was going to burst.

'Professor! Professor Snape! Professor!' He called out excitedly. Snape came hurtling into the room a second later with his wand at the ready as if in damage control.

'What's the matter?' he questioned sharply, his eyes flicking around the room as if he expected to see it up in flames or a wall caved in.

'I did it!' Harry pronounced proudly.

'That is no reason to holler the house down!' Snape scolded as he let his arm drop back to his side.

'Sorry,' Harry said, though not sounding the least bit repentant. 'Watch, I can do it!' he pronounced again and then, raising his wand, he said the incantation and flicked his wrist through the air. The feather rose obediently as Snape looked on. The extra ten minutes of practice had even got rid of the wobbles.

'See!' Harry breathed out as if in awe before lowering the feather back down to the table and turning his eyes to Snape expectantly.

'Well, at least we now have a starting point,' Snape nodded after a momentary silence. He glanced down at the hopeful green eyes that were looking up at him expectantly…Lily's eyes…and sighed; an internal struggle was developing. Damn the Headmaster and Minerva for their child psychology 'lecture'!

Snape took a deep breath and then said in a dour, stiff voice, 'Very good, Potter.'

He grimaced sourly as Harry beamed back at him. The praise felt strange on his tongue, not natural at all and the rapt expression that it evoked on the brat's face was even worse. Snape closed his eyes for moment, trying to regain some composure against the frustration he felt at having to praise the boy for something that he should have been able to do in a day. He managed to calm the aggravation by convincing himself that once the brat got the hang of a few more things he wouldn't need to continue such sickly behaviour.

'Well?' Harry's triumphant voice rang out.

'Well what?' Snape asked as he opened his eyes to find Harry several steps closer to him and looking up eagerly.

'You know!' Harry exclaimed, his eyes flicking to the box near Snape's feet.

Snape folded his arms across his chest in response and looked down his nose at Harry who was hopping from one foot to the other in eagerness.

'Did you look while I wasn't here?' Snape interrogated. He was confidant of the answer but couldn't help but press the point regardless.

'No,' Harry answered innocently, his head shaking from side to side.

Snape eyed him for several more moments as Harry stood on the spot, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth in anticipation.

Snape finally relented and bent down, picked up the box and turned back to Harry who was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

'Apart from the books the rest are to stay down here not be kept in your bedroom, understood?' Snape said, handing the box over. 'You can put them in the cupboards at the bottom of the cabinet over there.' He pointed to the cabinet along the far wall by the doorway into the kitchen. 'The ball is to be kept outside.'

Harry nodded eagerly as he pulled up one of the flaps to find a soccer ball on the top.

Snape had spent half an hour the previous evening hand picking the items in the box from the mound that Minerva had originally sent over – a soccer ball, a pack of playing cards, a chess set, two jigsaw puzzles, a game of checkers, four books, a small tin of coloured pencils, a sketch pad and some dragon figurines (which to Snape's annoyance had hissed and smoked at him when he'd thrust them roughly into the box).

As far as Snape was concerned he had tried to pick the most unobtrusive items; things that wouldn't make too much of a mess or disrupt the peace. Cards, books, puzzles and drawing supplies seemed the most sedentary and the soccer ball… well after Harry's muddy adventure at seeing an apparition of a cat that was mostly likely just a shadow he felt it best the boy had something to keep him occupied out there instead of letting his wild imagination run rampant.

He'd also made the decision to ban the toys, apart from the books, from Harry's room. A bedroom was to sleep in, not a playhouse. Besides, if he ever needed to send the boy there as punishment the last thing he wanted was for the brat to be sitting up there playing instead of thinking about his indiscretions. He'd cleared out the bottom of the cabinet the night before specifically to make room for the new additions.

'Can I look through it now?' Harry asked, his voice verging on impatience as he continued to bounce up and down on his toes.

'You have ten minutes,' Snape said, shaking his head slightly at the boy's ridiculous display over a few toys, 'and then I want them put away. We're going to extend the work on levitation.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded quickly, then moved to the middle of the room and placed the box on the floor, taking a spot next to it on his knees.

Snape rolled his eyes as Harry began to dig into the box with fervour. Toys were overrated for children as far as Snape was concerned, especially for wizarding children who had so many skills and abilities they needed to master to become functioning members of wizarding society. Toys were a frivolous extra that took away valuable time and corrupted a child's concentration. He'd never had such things growing up, had never felt he needed them and he was better off for it that was for sure – his potions prowess unmatched because of the time he'd spent bettering himself instead of playing with magical dragon figures.

* * *

Harry ate up the ten minutes in eagerness, pulling out each item from the box and examining it in turn. He was especially pleased to see the set of colouring pencils and sketchpad there. He also loved the dragons and was in awe that they actually seemed alive; moving around in his hands and even furling small spirals of smoke from their nostrils.

When the ten minutes was up Harry was strongly tempted to try and tuck the little dragons into his trouser pockets but Snape seemed to be watching him like a hawk so he reluctantly placed them with the other things in the cupboard and closed the door on them with a slightly sad expression.

Once Harry's 'playtime' was over he worked for a further hour gaining more control over the feather with Snape overseeing. By the end of the hour he was able to guide the feather in different directions and keep control over it for much longer.

Harry felt immensely pleased with himself along with a sense of awe that he had managed to achieve something so unbelievable. He couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face or stop from asking Snape if he was pleased with him.

'I did really well today, didn't I?' Harry pressed, jumping around at Snape's side as the professor picked up the table to put it back where it belonged.

'The day is not over, Potter…however it is certainly an improvement,' Snape managed to say after a pause.

Giving positive encouragement was one thing but lavishing the brat with praise for accomplishing the simplest of spells imaginable was not going to happen. The boy would have to work a lot harder than that and aim for higher things before he was ever impressed enough.

'Get your shoes on, it's time for you to go outside,' Snape said bluntly over his shoulder as he moved towards the door.

* * *

An hour later and Snape made his way to the back door ready to call Harry in for lunch. He had spent the last hour reading up on some theoretical analysis of the effects of temperature on dried potion ingredients, enjoying the peace and quiet that had descended on the house while Harry was outside.

True, a few times whilst reading his thoughts had strayed to the boy and what he was getting up to outside causing the professor to silently curse the brat for annoying him and interrupting his work even when he wasn't in the same room.

He pulled open the back door and immediately scowled as the sounds of buoyant whooping met his ears - his sense of peace broken in the space of a mere second. He muttered darkly under his breath once again at what Potter's recklessness and Dumbledore's subsequent request was going to cost him this summer. The brat better be damn thankful at the end of all this!

As he stepped over the threshold of the doorway Harry came into view. He was controlling the soccer ball along the ground with his feet and then sent it with a mighty kick through a makeshift goal that he had set up at the other end of the grass using two upturned plastic buckets.

As the ball sailed smoothly between them Harry began to whoop and cheer; his arms up above his head as if in a display of triumph to an imaginary crowd.

Snape grimaced at the display as he stepped onto the grass. Could the child do nothing quietly! But of course he shouldn't have expected anything else – the boy was obviously, subconsciously of course, suffering from the lack of worship he was so used to getting from all his adoring fans!

'Potter! Stop that infernal racket this instant!' Snape called out over the top of Harry's continued jubilation. Harry stopped in his tracks, turning towards Snape as he brought his arms down to his sides. His face was slightly flushed and he looked out of breath but was grinning widely.

'Did you see me kick that one?' He asked Snape with energized enthusiasm as he pointed towards the bucket goals.

'Yes I did,' Snape answered tightly. 'I also saw you running around like an idiot and making enough noise to drown out a banshee!'

'I was only pretending,' Harry answered as he began to walk towards the back door.

'Yes, I know exactly what you were imagining, Potter,' Snape chided before holding a hand out. 'Stop… before you come any further go and pick my buckets up and put them back where you got them from,' Snape ordered.

'I got them from around the side, by the water tap,' Harry called out as he dutifully trotted back to the buckets and picked them up. 'Not the forbidden side, the other side where the gate is, 'cause I know I'm not allowed the other side,' he explained further at seeing Snape's deep set scowl. He walked back with the two buckets swinging in his arms. 'See, I listened to what you told - '

'Just put them back,' Snape cut across Harry's banter with irritated impatience.

'Yes Sir,' Harry said after a slight pause, holding the buckets down at his sides.

'And when you've done that come inside and wash your hands, it's time for lunch,' Snape added as he began to retreat.

'Ok,' Harry answered brightly. Snape turned back with narrowed eyes at Harry's suspiciously cheerful tone. Perhaps the boy had been up to something else out here apart from using his property in such an egregious way.

Harry moved out of sight around the side of the house and after a few more moments of suspicious contemplation Snape moved back inside, leaving the door open for Harry.

TBC…

* * *

 **Hi all, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you for your reviews, I try to reply to most of my reviews but unfortunately a few of them lately have been from guests who I cannot reply to… so I just wanted to say thanks to the Guest reviewers, I had some really lovely comments.**

 **I also had some more critical comments regarding the pace of this story (some from guest reviewers also which I couldn't reply to which was unfortunate) so I feel like I should explain here so they can decide whether to continue reading or not – my writing style is quite slow paced, I prefer to write small (sometimes it seems like insignificant moments) that build a relationship slowly over time. It's not everyone's cup of tea which I understand…but that is how I love to write**

 **I had complaints that Snape's attitude is not changing 10 chapters in but in reality it has only been approximately 3-4 days that this entire story has been told over so far (that's what I mean by slow pace). I can't realistically see Snape's view of Harry changing in such a short space of time.**

 **Anyway I do appreciate people taking the time to review/comment or send me PM's whether it positive or negative as I always love to reply and interact with readers. Thank you!**


	12. Photographs

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Photographs**

Harry's good mood from the morning's success, and the fact that he finally had something to keep him occupied outside, continued into lunch. Over his plate of sandwiches and fruit he chatted incessantly from one topic to the next despite the one-sidedness of the conversation.

The persistent nature of it was driving Snape to distraction. The blasted boy seemed to have no control over himself whatsoever – his mouth running a million miles an hour, jumping from topic to topic without any real conscious consideration, no wonder the brat was always running amok and getting himself and his friends into strife with no thought process going on in that head of his.

Obviously he had been correct – despite Potter's loss of memory his inherent nature was still quite obviously present. Lurking beneath that irritatingly innocent and cherubic face lay James Potter incarnate. The only thing that quelled this egregious thought in Snape's mind was the comforting fact that he was now in a position to have some kind of useful influence on the boy without other factors getting in the way.

Snape almost smiled openly at that thought as Harry's discordant tones continued on unabated. Oh what an opportunity he had been given – a chance to stamp out the rampant recklessness, arrogance and continued disobedience in the boy before it escalated any further. He'd always felt like his hands had been tied - he was supposed to keep an eye on the boy, keep him safe, but with no real authority over him during the past year it had been an irritatingly frustrating task.

True, once the boy's memory began to return the task of keeping him on the straight and narrow may prove considerably more difficult as old habits and impulses returned, but he was more than prepared to deal with that.

Snape flicked his eyes back to Harry whose mouth was still moving while he pulled the crust off one side of his sandwich.

Harry couldn't help but feel cheerful. It was the first time he'd felt like this since he'd arrived… actually since he could remember. Finally it felt like something was falling into place and at last he had managed to make the Professor happy enough with him to give him a reward!

Harry smiled as his eyes cast towards the living room entrance where the cabinet stood. It's bottom cupboard holding his prizes. Perhaps tonight he and the Professor could play one of those games that were in there…sure the Professor seemed a little reluctant to join in anything fun but Harry was in such a good mood he felt sure he could win the man over.

Harry glanced at Snape and grinned. Snape scowled back at him. What was the little urchin up to? That mind of his was probably working away, scheming something behind his back.

'Wipe that silly grin off your face and eat your lunch…quietly.'

'I'm just happy,' Harry answered cheerfully despite Snape's sharp rebuke. He picked his sandwich back up off the plate and began to nibble at the edge, his eyes wandering past Snape to the little window behind the professor that looked out onto the back garden.

Suddenly and without warning he leapt up from the table so fast the dishes rattled, his sandwich unceremoniously dropped back onto the plate again.

'There it is!' Harry cried, retreating from his seat and scrambling around the table to get closer to the little window. Snape however stood up in a flash and blocked his path, an ugly scowl forming on his face.

'What do you think you're doing?' He thundered as Harry continued to crane his neck in an effort to see past Snape who was now blocking his view to the window. 'Sit back down this instant!'

'But it's that cat again,' Harry exclaimed as he brought his arm up to point towards the window.

'I'm not interested, Potter. Sit down this instant.'

'But… the cat…' Harry insisted again, a rising determination prompting him further across the path of thinning ice. Well the cat was hurt; someone should help him. Why couldn't the Professor just turn around and look? Surely helping an injured cat was more important than him eating his stupid sandwich?

'You have to the count of three to do as you are told and plant your backside back on that seat and that is being generous,' Snape threatened in a low growl. ' _One_ ,' he began, holding up a long finger.

'But…' Harry began again, a look of dismay unfolding on his face as he looked at the finger raised in the air.

' _Two_ …'

Harry weighed up his options as he took a fleeting glance towards the window again. He wanted to help the cat, he really did, but Snape had that look on his face and recognising defeat Harry flopped back down in to his seat in a huff a moment later.

Snape squared his shoulders with satisfaction at seeing the stubborn little brat succumb to his orders.

He moved back to his own seat again and began to drum his fingers on the tabletop as Harry glowered down at his half eaten sandwich, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth; All the cheerfulness of before seemed to have evaporated in the matter of mere seconds.

'Stop sulking and eat your lunch,' Snape said after several silent moments.

'How can I eat when I know that poor cat is outside and hurt and no one is looking after him?' Harry said in a soft but still insistent voice.

'Stop the melodramatics, Mr Potter, it is not going to work on me,' Snape answered sounding completely unmoved by Harry's plea.

'You didn't even look to see the cat, he's hurt!' Harry continued with consternation.

'No, because I am not going to indulge your utter lack of table manners, Potter.'

Harry's eyes began to glisten and he blinked up at Snape, his face rising in colour.

'Why do you have to be so mean and… and… cross all the time?' Harry cried, his voice rising a little in volume as hurt and frustration burned up inside of him suddenly.

'Mean?' Snape repeated coldly. 'Tell me Potter, how is giving you a roof over your head and food in your stomach mean, hm? How is giving up my entire summer break to assist you to recover mean? How is giving you a boxful of toys, _despite_ my personal views, mean?'

Harry didn't answer but cast his eyes away, blinking furiously as he pursed his lips tightly together.

'As for the cross part,' Snape continued coldly, 'who could blame me for being cross when I am stuck with a little boy who is continuing down the same road as he was before by thinking he can do as he pleases? You are becoming a spoilt brat again and I am determined to stop it if it is the last thing I do!'

Harry leant in against the table; the burning in his stomach rising as his fists balled together and face began to flush pink.

'I am _not_ little and _I'm not spoilt_!'

'Of course you are spoilt,' Snape spat, 'you have been spoilt since the day you were born – people giving you things you had no business having, letting you get away with blatant rule breaking and rudeness, people running around after you, trying to keep you safe while you went gallivanting around the place trying to be a hero… I will _not_ indulge it Potter!'

'Well I don't remember ANY OF THAT!' Harry yelled as tears now fell streaking his face. He kicked the chair leg with his heel in anger. He had felt so good before but now he just felt rotten. He hated it! Hated feeling so helpless and alone, hated that he was being yelled at again for something he couldn't even remember and hated the fact that the man knew more about him that he did!

With growing frustration Harry grabbed the first thing in front of him – his plate with the half eaten sandwich on it – and hurled it across the table where it smashed and splattered on the floor.

His action wielded an immediate sense of release for his bubbling anger and frustration but it was short lived. Snape reacted instantly; pushing back his chair, the legs scrapping across the floor like fingernails to a chalkboard, he grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and spun him around, landing a stinging smack to his backside followed by another.

'I told you when you arrived, Mr Potter, that I would not put up with any nonsense from you,' Snape said as he turned Harry back to face him, the boy's arm still in a vice like grip. 'You are going to learn to control your mouth and your behavior. You will _not_ turn into an arrogant little sod like your father, not while you're under my guardianship! Do you hear me?

Harry's breath hitched as he blinked against his now blurry vision, his free hand reaching around to his rear.

'Look at me when I am speaking to you,' Snape scolded. Harry hiccupped softly but then slowly pulled his eyes up.

Snape was about to continue his fierce scolding when a wave of sudden emotion rushed through him faltering his tirade. Harry's eyes, that were glistening and brimming with tears intensifying the green, bore into him. Images flashed through Snape's mind of the same intense green eyes from his past – Lily's eyes.

He released Harry like an electric shock had surged through him and cast his eyes away.

'Enough,' he said in a low, hollow voice after a moment's silence. 'Go to your room, now.'

Harry stood on the spot for a moment, wiping his wet face with the back of his hand as he continued to hiccup softly. Finally he turned slowly and retreated from the room; leaving Snape standing by the table alone, his eyes seemingly unfocused as he stared across the room in silence.

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach on his bed, one side of his face smushed into his pillow as he rubbed his eyes at intervals. He lifted a leg up and thumped it back down onto the mattress and then repeated it with the other.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

His anger flickered for a while swapping its target every few minutes. First at Snape then at himself then back to Snape again.

Stupid Professor Snape! If he'd just looked out the window to begin with there would have been no problem. So what if he'd got up from the table without asking? All he'd wanted to do was to help the poor cat that was still wandering around outside. Surely that was more important?

He rolled over on to his side and put a hand back to rub the lingering sting out of his rear. His stomach growled as he did so and he screwed his face up. Professor Snape had smacked him, sent him to his room _and_ taken his lunch away…well kind of…he may have seen to that last part himself.

Harry suddenly gulped, a flicker of shame swept through him as he replayed hurling his sandwich and plate through the air and onto the floor. What had he been thinking doing that? Yes Professor Snape was harsh and Harry was definitely angry at him for not caring about the poor cat but he probably shouldn't have reacted like that. Maybe the Professor was right – maybe he had been spoilt in the past.

The Professor had offered to take him in to help him, had given him somewhere to stay while he recovered. Sure, Snape was stern and strict and didn't know the meaning of fun but he'd taken him in and right now the man was all he had. He couldn't go back to his Aunt and Uncles, not for a while anyway, and his parents…

Harry wiped the back of his hand across his eyes again as his emotions swelled. He wanted to remember so badly. He wanted to remember everything – his Aunt and Uncle, school, even the trouble he seemed to have gotten in that Snape was always going on about. Mostly though, he just wanted to remember his parents. Harry sniffed, turning his head back to bury his face into the pillow once more.

* * *

Downstairs Snape had come out of his reverie and began to clear the dishes. He picked up Harry's untouched bowl of fruit and stared at it for a moment before conjuring a cover and putting it away for later – no point wasting perfectly good food. He grimaced, noticing the diminishing stocks of food that were left. He would have to go and get more supplies in the next day or so – giving the brat three square meals a day was going to eat him out of house and home, especially if the boy insisted on wasting good food to aid his tantrums.

Snape's lips curled a little as he looked to the splattered mess and broken china on the floor. The little sod had deserved everything he'd gotten; speaking to him like that and then throwing a tantrum akin to a three year old! Snape thought to himself.

Despite this internal validation of how he had handled Harry, however, Snape couldn't stop his mind turning to the images that had flashed before him when Harry had looked at him.

Those brilliant green eyes had pierced into him so suddenly; the same green of Lily's eyes that he could have lost himself in for hours when he was younger.

Snape shook his head to clear the lingering thoughts and cursed under his breath as he found himself starring off into space. He grabbed the cutlery off the table and threw them with a clatter into the sink along with the rest of the dishes then stalked back to get the glasses.

The afternoon was going to be hell now. Trying to pry through the inner workings of the boy's memory after he'd thrown such a fit was going to be like trying to get blood from a stone. It must be done though, the memory sessions could not be delayed any longer no matter how much Snape wished it so.

Hopefully the time up in his room would be enough for him to contemplate his behaviour and come down with a more agreeable attitude. This sobering thought was further fueled by a glance to the living room where Snape noticed the books from Molly's box were still stacked in a pile by the cabinet. Harry had not taken them upstairs yet and since Snape had banned the other items from his bedroom in the event that Harry would be sent there on occasion (Snape internally congratulated himself on his forethought) there would be nothing to distract the boy from thinking about his behaviour.

Snape made his way back across the room weighing up his options on what he could spend the next hour on. The extra half an hour that Harry had inadvertently given him would allow enough time for some potion brewing or ingredients preparation – the leaves of his Murtlap plants were ready for pickling…

He passed the table and without thought his eyes flicked to the small window and to the view outside.

Damn it! What was he doing? He didn't need to look. What was he looking for anyway – the damn cat the brat kept going on about? So what if there was a cat out there, what business was it of his or Potter's for that matter?

Snape growled at himself then stalked out of the room, past Harry's splattered sandwich and smashed plate, which were still decorating the floor.

Snape made his way up the staircase and across to Harry's room. He stopped outside the door for a few moments to listen but there was no sound emanating from inside. Dismissing the need to knock he twisted the door handle with silent stealth and pushed the door open.

He stood silently for several moments watching the scene before him – Harry was kneeling on his bed facing the window. The boy blew his warm breath against the glass producing a foggy 'canvas' and then proceeded to trace his finger across the created mist as if drawing with a pencil in his hand. Snape narrowed his eyes at the window as he noticed several smudgy patches where Harry had obviously been 'drawing'.

'You'll be cleaning that this afternoon,' Snape noted sharply causing Harry to jump and turn from the window, his hand dropping instantly to his lap.

'I was bored,' he explained softly, taking a moment to glance back at the smudgy window and looking slightly sheepish as Snape stepped into the room.

'Oh you were bored,' Snape repeated with an eyebrow raised. 'So you thought it would be a good idea to graffiti my window did you?'

'I had nothing to do…and …' Harry began but trailed off at seeing Snape's expression.

'How about using the time to think about your atrocious behaviour downstairs and how you are never going to speak to me in that manner again?'

'I did think about that,' Harry nodded as he shifted around to sit down on his bed, his feet swinging over the side.

'Then I would presume you have something you would like to say to me,' Snape prompted with an air of self-righteousness. Harry wiggled his toes and looked down at them.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you… and throwing my lunch on the floor,' Harry mumbled, his face flushing slightly. Snape looked on with a stony face that masked the slight surprise within him at the boy's swift and seemingly genuine apology.

Oh the old Potter would have given a half-hearted apology of course, but laced with continued feeble excuses and attempts to explain away his foolish acts. This straightforward and sincere apology was a definite, though somewhat surprising, improvement to the boy.

'Very well,' Snape said after a long silence in which Harry continued to look intently at his feet, 'if you are sure you are over your little temper tantrum we have work to do, let's go.'

'Sir?' Harry looked up as Snape turned towards the door.

'Don't tell me you have short-term memory loss as well, Potter,' Snape said smirking.

'No,' Harry answered as he stood up, 'it's just… are we doing memory work?'

'What else would I be giving up my precious time for, Potter?' Snape answered coolly.

'Oh, I thought I'd have to stay up here for the rest of the afternoon,' Harry said, sounding slightly relieved.

'If only, Mr Potter, if only,' Snape replied dryly as he strode out of the room with Harry trailing not far behind.

'You smacked me,' Harry stated out of the blue as they got to the stairs and began to descend.

'I did,' Snape answered without hesitation.

'Well… It hurt!' Harry added sounding almost put out at the Professor's seeming lack of remorse.

Snape reached the bottom step and turned to face Harry. 'I warned you when you first got here that I would not be putting up with your nonsense that you have so easily gotten away with before. Perhaps if someone had done that sooner you wouldn't be in the situation you are now in. I am certain that the thought of getting a similar reaction would have deterred you from going after the stone to begin with and believe me, Potter, if I had had the authority to do so back then that is exactly what I would have given you.'

'What stone?' Harry asked as he stepped down from the bottom step, curiosity overriding what Snape had just said to him. That was twice now that someone had mentioned this 'stone' to him.

'It is not important right now,' Snape answered, folding his arms and fixing Harry with a steadying stare. 'I just hope that this afternoon has taught you a lesson,' he added before turning and striding off down the hallway towards the kitchen with Harry in tow behind scowling a little and rubbing a hand across his rear once more.

* * *

Downstairs Harry was dismayed to find the remains of his sandwich and smashed plate still on the floor where he had thrown them. Snape thrust a bin and a cloth into his hands and set him to cleaning it up while he prepared for the memory session.

Once the floor was cleaned up to Snape's satisfaction he gave Harry his leftover fruit to finish off before leading him into the living room and motioning with a long finger for him to sit on the sofa.

Harry obeyed silently, sitting motionless with his hands under his legs as he looked up at Snape, waiting.

'Well, I believe the first thing we need for exploring your memory is a relaxed state of mind,' Snape began as he paced back and forth in front of Harry. 'I would hardly call our little lunch performance 'relaxed' so we are going to follow some relaxation techniques to begin with. Put your hands in your lap and close your eyes, 'Snape instructed as he stopped pacing and turned to Harry.

Harry followed the instructions, pulling his hands out from beneath his legs and closing his eyes.

'Now, slow your breathing down. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth,' Snape continued. Harry focused in on the instructions, breathing as Snape had said.

'You're not trying to blow out your birthday candles, Potter,' Snape said sharply, 'I said slowly, not hyperventilate… Now, relax your body and let all feeling drain away.'

'All feeling?' Harry questioned, opening one eye to glance up at Snape. 'What about where you smacked me?'

'Quiet!' Snape scolded. 'Talk again and you'll be in bed by seven.'

Harry sighed at the scolding but wriggled back in his seat a little and made a conscious effort to hold his tongue.

Snape continued the relaxation techniques for half an hour – making Harry concentrate on his breathing and focusing his mind on specific images Snape gave him. Harry found it rather difficult to sit still and hold his thoughts on any given image and couldn't seem to hold his focus on one thing for longer than about half a minute. Finally though, after being scolded several times for fidgeting, Snape told him to open his eyes.

Harry found a small table set up in front of him when he did and Snape sitting opposite, his dark eyes fixed to Harry in silent contemplation.

'Well, Potter, I guess we should start at the most logical place,' Snape said leaning in a little, a pained expression on his face as if he was about to have a tooth pulled. 'You remembered me, why?' He asked bluntly.

Harry shrugged. 'I dunno.'

'Potter, you are not here for a Sunday chat,' Snape said with slight impatience. 'You do actually need to use that brain of yours and do some serious thinking during this time.'

'Yes, Sir,' Harry answered quickly. 'It's just… I don't really know the answer. Your name just kind of came to me, with a feeling too.'

'What kind of feeling?' Snape queried, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Uh…' Harry faltered, squinting his eyes a little as he looked down at his feet.

'I don't really know… just like I knew you, that's it.'

Snape sighed and leaned back in his seat. 'Ok, so tell me what you know about me.

'Well… you're a wizard,' Harry began as he pulled his eyes back up to meet Snape's, 'and you're a teacher at Hogwoods - '

'Hog _warts_ ,' Snape corrected and Harry nodded sheepishly.

'Yes Sir, and you teach Potions and you were my teacher…' Harry stopped and looked up at Snape, wiggling his foot to some imaginary beat as he did so.

'Anything else?' Snape asked when Harry did not continue.

'Um… well you're kind of strict with me here so I think you'd be strict at school too,' Harry added as he shifted around on his seat and stuck his hands back underneath him.

'Hmm, any memories that spring to mind that support that theory, Potter? Not including this afternoon's occurrence of course, 'Snape queried dryly.

Harry sat thoughtful for a moment then shook his head.

'No, I just reckon you would be.'

'Hmm, so nothing more than that sticks out in your mind then?' Snape continued on. Harry shook his head looking a little apologetic.

Snape sighed and leaned back again in his chair. The boy had remembered something of him that first day in the infirmary so he had expected him to reveal more than this; after all, the reason he was stuck with the brat was because Dumbledore had believed there was a thread of something in Potter's mind that could be built upon for his recovery. It seemed, however, that Potter was not any wiser why he remembered him than he was.

Snape searched for another angle to take.

'Alright if there is nothing about me that stands out what about class? Any images or memories to do with Potions?' Snape asked with a sinking feeling that the session was going to go around in a futile circle.

'No,' Harry answered after a brief pause, 'only that you teach Potions and you say I wasn't very good at it, though I reckon it looks real interesting, I mean from what I've read in my school book…all the stuff you can do!' Harry added with enthusiasm, his eyes lighting up as he babbled on.

His enthusiasm was real enough, over the past few days Harry had been reading random sections from his school books and the ones he found the most fascinating were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. The art of Potion making seemed so intricate and technical and it was mind-boggling the uses for such things, not to mention some of the more obscure ingredients.

'Stop babbling Potter and focus!' Snape ordered as Harry continued on.

'Sorry, I just find it interesting,' Harry said shrugging slightly. 'But all that stuff I just said… that's not anything I remember, it's just stuff I've worked out since I came here,' he added.

Snape sat silent; an index finger tracing the outline of his mouth before he suddenly moved forwards towards the small table and took out a large, square envelope. Harry watched curiously as Snape rifled through the contents before withdrawing two photos from the package. Snape looked at them both for a moment, as if weighing up something in his mind.

He had expected more from the boy's mind to build on. The fact that he, Snape, was the only thing that Potter felt some familiarity with… well, it was disconcerting to say the least. Another trigger was needed for sure.

'Here,' Snape said, casting one of the photos down onto the table for Harry to look at. It was the staff photo that he had first pulled out when McGonagall had delivered them. Harry leaned forward to look at it.

'What's this sir?'

'A photo of your teachers and staff at Hogwarts,' Snape answered, studying Harry's face carefully for any flicker of recognition. 'You have some sense of familiarity with me so perhaps you will also have similar feelings towards others.'

Harry scanned the photo carefully but all faces seemed to draw a blank. He recognised Snape of course, standing at the back and looking aloof, and Professor Dumbledore and the Minerva lady standing together at the front.

'Only you, Professor Albus and the Minerva lady,' Harry said as he looked back at Snape, 'but that's only 'cause I already met them.'

Harry looked back down at the photo again. 'Why didn't you smile?' he questioned suddenly as he extended a finger towards the top of the photo where Snape was. 'Everyone else is… look Professor Albus is and the Minerva lady…'

Snape sat up straighter in his seat and scowled.

'Concentrate!' He snapped at Harry's impromptu remark. 'I've had enough of your mouth for one day and it is Professor _Dumbledore_ and _Professor McGonagall_ to you, young man.'

Harry scanned the photo again willing for anything to jump out at him but the only thing that did was the image of a tall, rather gigantic man who, even though he was sitting in the photo, almost took up the whole height of the shot. He was grinning broadly at the camera and seemed to have a twinkle in his eye that shined out to Harry like a beacon.

'Wow, who's that?' Harry breathed, pointing to the thick bearded man. Snape leaned in to see where Harry was pointing.

'Hagrid,' Snape answered roughly, 'he is the grounds keeper at Hogwarts.'

'Why's he so big?' Harry questioned, looking up at Snape with wide eyes.

'No memory of him either, hm?' Snape commented, ignoring Harry's question. 'I'm a little surprised. You were trailing after that oaf like a puppy dog half the time. Bad influence on you too – encouraging you to be out past curfews and wander around the school grounds after dark.'

'I don't remember him at all,' Harry stated sounding rather despondent. He wished he could, the giant man… Hagrid… sounded exciting and rather fun.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment before resigning himself to give Harry the next photo. He had hoped something, anything, from the staff picture would spark some kind of recollection but nothing seemed to stand out to the boy so now he would have to try the next avenue.

He put the second photo down on the table without a word and waited, not really sure if he wanted the outcome to be positive or not. On the one hand if Harry did remember there was a starting point to go on which would finally set things in motion, but on the other hand it would also mean reuniting the boy with the infamous 'troublesome trio' sooner than hoped. The longer he could put off having to take the boy to visit them, or worse still them coming to his home, the better.

Harry picked up the photo and looked closely at it as he ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth. The photo was of two children, about the same age as him, sitting side by side. Both waved at him from inside the picture and the redheaded boy couldn't seem to stop making bunny ears behind the girl's head. Harry giggled as he watched the bushy haired girl bat the boy's hand away from her head.

'Well?' Snape questioned sounding a bit impatient.

'Who are they?' Harry asked looking up at Snape.

Snape sighed, unsure whether to feel frustrated or relieved.

'They are your friends, Potter, the ones you end up in mischief with and lead astray whenever you can,' Snape answered with a distinctly icy tone. He leaned in closer then and extended a long finger towards the photo in Harry's hands. 'Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley,' he said, pointing at each child in turn.

Harry grinned as he watched the picture.

'Will they be coming to see me soon?' Harry piped up after a moment with increased enthusiasm.

'Inevitably, yes,' Snape sighed with a tight grimace.

Harry grinned wider as he looked back down at the picture once again. He had friends! It was such a great warm feeling even though he couldn't remember them. They knew him and were a part of his life.

'Well?' Snape prompted and Harry flicked his eyes upwards. 'Do you remember anything about them at all?'

'Um… no I don't think so… they'll still come to see me though, won't they?' Harry added suddenly looking a little worried. "I mean, even if I don't remember them?'

'I've already answered that,' Snape answered dryly, taking the photos and stuffing them back into the envelope.

'Sir…' Harry spoke after several moments of quiet contemplation, 'do you have any pictures of my mum and dad?'

* * *

TBC…


	13. An Added Distraction

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **An Added Distraction**

Snape sat motionless for several moments, his eyes fixed to Harry's with an unwavering steadiness that made Harry wonder if he had said something wrong. Finally though, Snape slowly retrieved the envelope again from where he had placed it at his side and began to flick through the contents. He pulled out a postcard sized photo a moment later and slid it across the table to Harry.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off it for several minutes. A mix of emotions surged through him as he ran his fingers across the photo of his parents, smiling as they held each other and waved at the camera.

'I look like my dad,' he finally said, his voice catching a little in his throat.

Snape remained still, though his fingers were clenched around the armrest making his knuckles turn white.

'See, his hair sticks up just like mine does… I told you it won't lie flat,' Harry added, bringing one leg up and tucking his foot under the other.

'My mum was real pretty, wasn't she?' Harry continued as Snape remained silent. He leaned back against the sofa cushions not able to take his eyes away from the picture.

Snape did not respond.

'Did you know them?' Harry questioned, his eyes finally lifting from the photo to fix onto Snape.

'We went to school together,' Snape slowly answered in a low voice.

Harry studied Snape's face for a moment. The man's expression seemed emotionless but in the eyes there seemed to be… something.

'Were you sad when they died?' Harry asked as he interpreted the look in Snape's eyes as sadness.

'It was a long time ago,' Snape answered with a sudden briskness.

'I wish I could remember them,' Harry said softly as his attention dropped to the photo again.

'You would not be able to even if your memory was intact, Potter, they died when you were just a baby,' Snape answered evenly.

Sir?' Harry ventured. 'How did they die? Did they have an accident?' That question had been plaguing Harry's mind on and off since he had found out his parents were no longer around and now he couldn't help but ask it.

For Snape, the question had also been gnawing at him for different reasons. When Dumbledore had explained to Harry about his parents back in the infirmary no mention had been made of how they had died, it seemed enough for the child to take in that his parents were dead let alone the fact that a dark wizard had murdered them. Snape had wondered how long it would take for the boy to pose the question. He knew the time would eventually come but how to answer – he hadn't quite figured that part out. Perhaps he should call Dumbledore in to explain to the boy the details.

'No, they didn't have an accident,' Snape answered shortly.

'Were they sick?'

'No, they weren't sick either,' Snape answered again. Harry stared back at him, his mind obviously running.

'Then what?' He questioned slowly.

Snape sat silent for a moment. Damn, he knew this was coming! Why hadn't he spoken to Dumbledore about it before now. Surely it wasn't up to him to discuss this with the boy. Was it even necessary that he know? Eventually he should be told but right now wouldn't it just impede what they were trying to accomplish over the next few weeks?

'Sir?' Harry prompted again after getting no response from the Professor who seemed to be staring off into space. 'Don't you know how they died?'

Snape cleared his throat and sat forwards in his seat as he made his decision. No it wasn't up to him, let Dumbledore deal with this, he'd taken on enough responsibility as it was. Let the Headmaster take some of the burden for a change.

'I believe Professor Dumbledore may be able to explain to you better than I,' Snape explained in a low voice.

'Oh,' Harry said looking downcast, 'when will he be coming again?'

'I'm sure it won't be too long, Potter, Professor Dumbledore likes to know what is going on,' Snape answered tightly.

Silence fell between them as Harry looked down at the photo of his smiling parents once more.

'Come,' Snape said suddenly, deciding the boy should not sit and contemplate over such a subject for too long, 'it is time for us to finish. Put the photo back in here,' he ordered, thrusting the envelope at Harry who suddenly clutched the photo to his chest, his face falling.

'Oh, can't I keep this one?' Harry asked quickly as Snape got to his feet. ' _Please_?'

Snape looked down at the boy; sitting there with pleading eyes, the photo to his chest with his fingers pressed against it protectively. Snape thought it over as Harry looked up at him hopefully. What good would it do to deny it to him? Besides, if the child took it then he would no longer have to come across James Potter's face every time he searched through the pictures and that was more than a good enough reason.

'Very well,' Snape answered. 'Put it away somewhere and then go and sit at the kitchen table, you need to write in your journal as to what you did in way of lessons today.'

'I don't have a journal,' Harry stated, screwing his face up as he stood.

'I realise that, Potter,' Snape answered with irritation, 'I will give you one and something to write with once you are seated at the table. Now go,' Snape ordered.

Harry turned towards the kitchen, carefully tucking the picture of his parents into his trouser pocket.

'When I'm done writing can I play for a while, I mean just until dinner?' He asked, his eyes flicking to the bottom of the cabinet where Snape had made him put the items from the box earlier.

'If you have written enough to my satisfaction then yes,' Snape answered picking up the little table. 'Kitchen!' he added sharply as Harry began to jig around on the balls of his feet at the answer.

 _Ridiculous_ , Snape thought, shaking his head as Harry scampered off.

* * *

Harry ended up spending over half an hour on journal writing. The first half of that was taken up by quill difficulties. Harry didn't seem to know how to hold it properly let alone write with it. Snape made him write out the entire alphabet on a piece of spare parchment five times before he even allowed him to write in the journal he'd given him.

While he began to prepare dinner Snape watched from behind as Harry made slow and deliberate movements across the page. It was a good twenty minutes before Harry lay the quill down and spun around in his seat to face Snape who was setting water on to boil.

'I've finished!' Harry said, flourishing the book in the air and looking pleased with himself. Snape couldn't read what Harry had written at that distance (or while it was being waved back and forth) but he could see that he had filled up a good page and a half. Surprise ran through him a little as he had expected a few sentences, if that. He probably should read through it but it looked like the boy had put effort in and done as he'd asked. He'd check it through later.

'You've written about Wingardium Leviosa?' Snape asked just to be certain before he let the boy down from the table.

'Yep,' Harry nodded fervently.

' _Yes_ ,' Snape corrected with a scowl.

'Yes,' Harry repeated.

'And the correct wand movement to be used?'

'Yes.'

'And about how to hold control?'

'Yes,' Harry continued, nodding with each answer. 'Can I go and play now?'

' _May_ I go and play,' Snape corrected swiftly.

Harry frowned at Snape's response but then shrugged.

'May I go and play?' He repeated.

'You may, _quietly_ ,' Snape finally relented. 'Put that journal and the quill up in your room first.'

'Ok,' Harry said, jumping down from his seat and obediently trotting off with the journal and quill in his hands.

* * *

Snape closed his eyes, reclining back a little in his seat.

What a day! From the moment the boy had got up to now he felt like he had hardly taken a breath. Still, at least there was some tangible progress made; in the boy's magical ability anyway, the memory work was obviously going to be a longer process. Hopefully doubling the memory-aiding potion the boy was taking would prompt some effect.

The little tantrum thrown over lunch though had certainly been a show; god only knew how the boy's aunt and uncle put up with such behavior. It was certainly clear from his conduct at Hogwarts over the past year that the child had never been appropriately disciplined by them. Most likely he was mollycoddled due to his unfortunate situation and got his own way whenever he wanted, giving him the impression that he was free to do as he pleased. It was so ingrained that even without his memory he behaved as such. Well the boy was going to learn that he was one person who would not be putting up with that kind of behaviour.

Snape exhaled slowly into the welcomed silence. Harry was upstairs having his bath, at least he should be, and Snape couldn't wait for eight thirty to roll around so he could finally send him to bed and spend some decent time on the analytical notes he was writing up which had been severely neglected over the past few days.

He began to drum his fingers against the armrest of his chair but stopped abruptly, his eyes flicking open, as a distinct scratching noise met his ears. He sat still for a moment, eyes narrowed, before springing up from his seat and striding into the hallway in search of the source.

If that little sod upstairs was up to something he was going to get it, Snape thought turning his head towards the upstairs level.

'Potter!' He called out sharply. 'What are you doing?'

There was a moment's silence before a muffled voice answered hesitantly.

'I'm still in the bath…'

'Well, just make sure you're not playing around up there,' Snape ordered before moving away from the staircase.

He tracked his eyes around the hallway as the muffled scratching continued. Snape moved slowly trying to discern the sound and followed it towards the back of the house. He stopped several feet from the backdoor. The noise seemed to have stopped, unless he had tracked it in the wrong direction.

He was just about to turn away when the scratching resumed only now it was much louder and quite obviously coming from the backdoor, as if something outside was scraping it.

Snape instinctively withdrew his wand and held it ready at his side then reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open.

He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the perimeter of his back garden which was now bathed in the warm yellow glow of the evening light. The air was still and nothing seemed disturbed. The scratching had stopped.

Snape was just about to shut the door when a soft yet distinct 'meow' came from below him. Looking down his found a black cat, thin and looking a little dirty, staring up at him with melancholic amber eyes. It was sitting almost between his feet with one front paw lifted off the ground and suspended in midair as if it were a marionette hanging from a string.

Snape sniffed in annoyance. Potter hadn't been daydreaming or hallucinating after all. He was glad the boy wasn't around right now or he would most likely be cuddling and petting the creature with repeated whining to let him bring it into the house.

'Get out of here!' Snape hissed, aiming a foot in the direction of the cat to scare it off. The cat jumped a little and retreated backwards a few steps only to come limping back to sit at his feet again and look up forlornly.

'Away!' Snape called sharply again but the cat merely continued to look up at him, blinking. Snape growled under his breath before throwing the cat a disgruntled look and shutting the door in its face.

Only seconds passed before the scratching and now meowing resumed. Snape made to move away from the door but then stopped. The boy would most likely be finished at any moment with his bath and be back downstairs. There was no way he wouldn't hear the commotion the wretched creature was now making and once he caught sight of it he would never hear the end of it.

' _Oh please professor Snape, can we keep it?'_

' _Oh Please, we need to help it get better…'_

' _Can't we bring it indoors?'_

Snape inwardly shuddered at the thought.

No, perhaps it would be better to bring the cat indoors. Keep it out of sight from the boy's clutches until he could decide on the best course of action. Whatever he did he'd have to do it quickly before Potter returned from his bath.

He strode back to the door and wrenched it open once again. He looked with disdain down towards the cat that was still on the step, it's obviously injured paw being held up off the ground still.

'Come on, you filthy wretched thing,' Snape muttered darkly as he bent down and scooped the cat up. She meowed loudly as Snape held her around the middle and kicked the door closed with his foot. He'd have to find a box of some sort to deposit the beast in and then keep it up in his study till tomorrow while he figured out what to do with it.

Holding the cat firmly around the middle and arm's length away from his body Snape made his way down the passage to the stairs listening for sounds of water running or any sounds from the bathroom that would show the boy was still in there.

Hopefully he was still in the bath or getting dressed in his pyjamas.

Snape rounded the corner and got one foot on the first step when a small voice came from behind.

'I was looking for you,' Harry said. 'I've finished my bath and I cleaned up the bathroom this time,' he added sounding pleased.

Snape tensed but kept his voice even as he replied without turning around.

'Good, go into the living room and sit quietly. I'll be back in a minute,' he said. He began to climb up the stairs but Harry called out to him again.

'Why, where are you going?'

'Upstairs to check that you have cleaned up as you said,' Snape said smoothly without hesitation, 'and you would do well right now to do as you are told. Now go,' he ordered sharply over his shoulder.

The sharp order may have worked on Harry but unfortunately the cat did not approve of the raised tone of voice. It began to wriggle and twist in Snape's hands; its claws scratching and digging into his arm painfully.

'Argh! Blast it!' Snape yelled out as the cat screeched and he dropped her to the ground where she landed on her feet with an agonizing yelp. Snape turned, nursing his severely scratched hand and arm, to find Harry dressed in his pyjamas and standing in the living room doorway. His eyes were wide with surprise and delight as he looked at the cat that had now limped to a corner and was licking its injured paw.

'You found him!' Harry cried out suddenly and before Snape could respond Harry rushed towards him, almost knocking the wind out of him as he latched on around his middle, hugging him tightly with surprising strength.

It took a few seconds for Snape to get his breath back. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides while Harry's were firmly wrapped around his waist, the boys head buried against his chest.

'Mr Potter, kindly disentangle yourself,' Snape said, cringing. If anyone had seen this show his reputation would be severely degraded – him standing there with the brat hugging him with affection as if his life depended on it – thankfully the display was here, in his secluded and private home rather than in some public forum.

Harry pulled his head back so he could look up at Snape but his arms remained firmly clamped around the professor's middle.

'You found him!' Harry repeated again happily. 'He's hurt his leg you know so maybe now we can help him get better.'

'Yes, I know!' Snape answered sharply as he grasped Harry's arms and disentangled them from around his waist himself as Harry did not seem to be in any hurry to do so. How dare the brat invade his personal space like that? That was twice the boy had assumed he could just latch on to him like a parasite.

Upon the swift end to his impromptu hug Harry made a beeline for the cat and picked it up, cradling it in his arms like a baby. Snape exhaled impatiently. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid. The way Potter was holding and petting the blasted creature it was obvious he was already becoming attached to it. That would have to be severed immediately before the attachment grew too strong; the boy had far more pressing things to be concerned with.

'Come, we will put it in a box until tomorrow. It is too late to do anything with the creature now,' Snape ordered, moving back towards the staircase and motioning for Harry to follow.

'What will we do with him tomorrow?' Harry asked in a small voice as he followed obediently.

'I will decide in the morning,' Snape responded without pause.

'Oh,' Harry said softly as he ran his fingers through the cat's slightly matted hair.

Snape led the way to his study and after rummaging around in a cupboard for a bit he produced a cardboard box large enough for the cat.

'Put it in here,' Snape said curtly, pointing to the box as Harry stood looking up at the professor, the cat held tight to his chest. 'Now, Potter,' Snape prodded.

'Will you be able to do anything about his leg?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Snape said firmly. 'Just do as you're told and put it in the box and then I will see.'

Harry slowly obeyed, releasing his hold on the cat and placing it down inside the box.

'He looks sad,' Harry commented as he drew his hands away.

'It's a she, Mr Potter,' Snape said snidely, 'and I can hardly see that a cat can look happy or sad – she is an animal.'

'That doesn't matter,' Harry stated without pause, 'she's hurt so she must feel sad'. He reached his hand out towards the cat again but Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

'No more,' Snape said, looking down with disdain once again at the creature. Harry wriggled his wrist out of Snape's grasp.

'She doesn't look very comfortable,' he commented as he managed to break free. 'Oh wait, I have an idea!' he cried suddenly and before Snape could respond Harry had run from the room only to return momentarily with what looked like a rolled up t-shirt in his hands.

'What are you doing?' Snape demanded.

'It's so she can lay on something soft,' Harry explained as he walked back towards the box. 'Don't worry, it's one of my old ones,' he elaborated at seeing Snape's face.

'It had better be,' Snape growled as he snatched the shirt from Harry's hands and lay it roughly inside the box.

'Foolish child, it would have been perfectly fine as it was,' he muttered darkly as he did so.

'Who wants to lay on an old bit of cardboard?' Harry exclaimed. He once again extended an arm towards the cat but this time Snape grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and began to march him towards the door.

'It's time for you to be in bed,' Snape snapped as he pushed a reluctant Harry out of the room.

'But it's not eight thirty yet!' Harry protested quickly, resisting against Snape's tight grasp on his shoulders, 'and what about her leg? You haven't looked at it, when will - '

'What have I told you about doing as you are told?' Snape cut across Harry's protests as he struggled with the wriggling child. 'Go and wash your hands, lord knows what kind of diseases that animal is carrying, and then get into bed and wait for me. We are to do some relaxation and visualisation exercises before you go to sleep.'

'Oh, that's not fair!' Harry cried, his voice wavering very close to a whine as Snape pushed him out into the hallway. 'Why can't I stay? I could help.'

'Mr Potter, you have severely tested me once today, if you do not want a repeat of the same outcome I suggest you obey me,' Snape warned darkly before shutting the door abruptly leaving Harry alone on the upstairs landing with a well-defined sulk now on his face.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for your kind reviews and messages so far!


	14. Memories and Mirrors

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Memories and Mirrors**

With Harry out of the way it did not take long for Snape to fix the cat up ending its pitiful whimpering. Its leg had a simple break and with a flick of his wand Snape had it mended in a matter of seconds. He stood for a moment, glaring down at the creature that was now seeming to make itself comfortable on Harry's makeshift 'bed' as it intermittently licked its newly mended paw.

He could have allowed Potter to stay, give a demonstration of magic in use, but really this was the last thing that he needed – another distraction to the boy whose head was already up in the clouds or in his own imaginary world half the time. Snape swore under his breath before stalking from the room to deal with Harry who was most likely still brooding after not getting his way.

Harry was decidedly not happy about being thrown out into the hallway in such an unceremonious manner and when Snape entered his room he was sitting on the edge of his bed scowling openly, feeling particularly sour towards the man.

'Stop scowling like that and get into bed like I asked you to,' Snape ordered evenly as he stepped in to the room.

'Why'd you make me leave for? I could've stayed while you fixed her up!' Harry stated with clear indignation.

'Because it is time for bed,' Snape stated unconcerned by Harry's show of annoyance.

Harry remained seated on the edge of his bed, his mind racing looking for another way to take a shot at the professor. He was feeling particularly irritated now – he was the one who had seen the cat in the first place and had wanted to help her. He felt somewhat responsible for her now; he should be the one looking after her.

'Well, can she sleep in here tonight then?' Harry ventured.

'Don't be ridiculous, Potter. Now in!' Snape answered impatiently as he clicked his fingers towards the bed.

'Why not?' Harry pushed, staying put as he made no effort towards getting underneath the bed covers. Snape bent down slowly fixing his eyes to Harry's.

'Because I said so, Potter,' Snape ground out slowly. 'Now get into bed,' he ordered again, this time giving Harry a rather firm tap on the leg to prompt some compliance.

'But…that's not a proper reason!' Harry said, shaking his head at Snape's feeble response and running a hand subconsciously over the spot where Snape had tapped him.

'It is reason enough for you,' Snape countered, quickly losing his patience. 'Now, this is your last warning to get into that bed before I start dosing out something _other_ than a memory potion,' Snape warned ominously.

After a few seconds of silence Harry reluctantly admitted defeat and wiggled backwards then down under the bedclothes, huffing loudly as he took the vial from Snape's hand.

Once he'd taken the potion he sunk down even lower under the covers, pulling them up to meet his chin.

'Are you done being petulant?' Snape questioned, pocketing the now empty vial. Harry screwed up his face as he looked up towards Snape and the professor rolled his eyes.

'It means are you done behaving like a spoilt two year old?'

Harry crossed his arms over the top of his covers and looked the other way but realised he wasn't going to get anywhere so he muttered a begrudging, 'yes sir'.

'Good,' Snape said after a silent moment, 'then kindly wipe that look off your face and close your eyes.'

Harry sighed loudly once more but followed the instruction.

'Now, breathe in and out slowly just as we did before,' Snape's voice came from above. Harry uncrossed his arms, pulling them down to his sides and kicked at his covers with his foot in an effort to dispel some of the irritation he was still internally feeling.

 _In through the nose out through the mouth._

 _In through the nose out through the mouth._

Urgh what was this supposed to achieve anyway? It seemed so pointless…

 _In through the nose out through the mouth_.

'Now clear your mind of all thought,' the next instruction came from above. 'If you find your mind wandering to something pull it back.'

Harry wrestled with that bit for several minutes. It was so hard trying to keep focused on nothing. His mind kept running to different things…his magic today, the cat, the photo of his parents. What if he didn't want to pull his mind back? What if he wanted to close his eyes and see his parents smiling back at him?

Harry sighed as he thought of the picture that he now had under his pillow of his mum and dad. He would now be able to see them, look at them whenever he wanted. Snape sure could be a grumpy old bum at times but he did nice things too, like letting him keep the photo of his parents… and he'd found the cat and mended her up. Course it wasn't good that he got all scratched up like that, though it had looked rather funny – the professor grappling to try and keep hold of her…

Harry giggled as the image replayed itself in his head and then instantly tried to stifle it as he felt the professor's presence above him.

'Potter!' Snape's voice rang out into the quietness

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quickly, trying desperately to shed the image from his mind and control the giggles building up inside of him.

'Oh, you will be in a minute young man, now stop whatever it is you're thinking about and do what you are supposed to be doing!' Snape scolded. 'I am fed up of wasting my time when you are not complying. If you are unable to take this seriously then perhaps a proper smack will instil it in you.'

'No!' Harry said immediately, the image in his head suddenly felt a lot less humorous when weighed up against Snape's alternative. He gulped down the remaining giggle that had been threatening and tried once more to clear his mind.

Snape shook his head at the fickleness of the boy – one minute he was sour and brooding then the next in hysterics over something.

The session lasted a further fifteen minutes with Snape moving onto something he called 'imagery work'. This involved giving Harry something to focus on which Harry then had to come back with corresponding words that came into his head.

Harry thought it was all rather boring and uninventive really. If he had been giving someone images to think about he would have given interesting ones like a dragon or a knight or a three-headed dog or something, not the boring stuff Snape gave him like a tree and a book and a classroom.

Despite the previous warning from Snape Harry couldn't help but add a bit of imagination to the task so when Snape gave him the words 'back garden' he responded with garden gnomes that came alive when they got wet and vines that grew so big they enveloped the house. Snape was not impressed.

And so it was back to the boring stuff. Snape giving him the word 'ocean' and Harry responding with 'water, seaweed, fish…' It seemed to satisfy the professor for when Harry had finished reeling off his list of dreary words to the final image Snape immediately snapped off the bedside lamp throwing the bedroom into silhouette as the lamps from the hallway cast their dim light into the room.

'Sir?' Harry asked as the professor's silhouetted form crossed the room towards the door.

'What is it?' Snape asked, turning as he got to the doorway.

'What will happen to her tomorrow? The cat I mean,' Harry asked, sounding a little worried.

'I will decide tomorrow,' Snape answered swiftly.

'She'll be alright though, won't she?'

'I already told you she is fine, now stop talking and go to sleep,' Snape ordered with sharp impatience. 'And don't think about going into my study without me,' he added as if it were a sudden afterthought.

'I won't,' Harry stated

'Good, because believe me I will know if you do,' Snape added as a final warning before retreating from the doorway and out of sight.

'Goodnight Sir!' Harry called out into the darkness.

There was a long pause before Snape's voice came from the hallway.

'Goodnight, Potter.'

Harry smiled into his pillow, stuffing his hand underneath to feel the photo of his parents that he had placed there for safekeeping.

* * *

Snape sighed heavily with irritation as he once again pulled his attention back to the pile of notes he had on his lap. It was the third time in the space of fifteen minutes that he'd found his thoughts wandering from what he was doing.

Why couldn't he concentrate? The boy was in bed, the house was quiet and settled and he had a few decent hours ahead of him this evening to work without interruption. What was wrong with him!

It was the damn brat upstairs that kept invading his mind and interrupting his thought processes. His mind kept straying to the evening's events; replaying them like a movie reel.

Damn him! Even when the boy was in bed asleep he was there to annoy him!

 _Oh you found him!_

 _Will you be able to do something about its leg?_

 _She doesn't look very comfortable._

… _she can lay on something soft._

The blasted boy was so determined to aid the dratted creature, see that its injuries were taken care of, even to the point of making sure that the animal had something soft to sleep on!

Images flashed suddenly through Snape's mind of a young Lily Evans nursing a baby bird that had been turfed out of its nest on the edge of Hogwarts grounds. The wretched thing had practically been at death's door yet she had tirelessly nursed it back to full health.

Snape caught himself staring off into space again and he growled at himself closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Where had that memory sprung from? It had been years ago for goodness sake. What had that memory to do with Potter?

Potter was nothing like his mother, nothing! That was exactly the problem with the boy – he was his wretched father in looks and spirit. There was nothing of Lily's sensibility, dutifulness…diligence…compassion…

Before Snape knew what he was doing he was standing outside Harry's room staring at the door that was partly closed. An invisible force seemed to guide his hand to push the door open wider and lead him inside and over to Harry's bed to look down at the sleeping figure.

The only sound in the room was Harry's soft, rhythmic breathing. All seemed calm yet the state of the bedclothes showed otherwise. It looked like Harry had been tossing in his sleep; the covers were only covering half of him. One leg was dangling over the side of the bed, the other tangled in amongst the sheets; wrapped up in a disorganised cocoon. Snape tutted into the darkness at the state of disarray the boy was in.

His eyes travelled back to Harry who sighed heavily and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. One arm travelled up by his head and then he settled once more. The boy's dark hair was sticking out in all directions, even more messed up by the tossing the boy seemed to have done. His pillow was hanging off the far side of the bed revealing half of the photo of James and Lily that Harry had stowed there.

James bloody Potter – everything about the boy was of him! Snape narrowed his eyes in the lamp lit gloom to look at the image of James smiling out of the photo as he held Lily close.

Who would have thought…how would you feel James if you knew your son was in the care of me now? _Snivellus,_ the guardian of your boy!

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by movement again as Harry shifted a leg and mumbled once more, this time Snape caught the last word of the garbled speech.

'…Mum'.

Snape's heart jolted for a moment. Was he dreaming of Lily? How could he though? He had never known her. The only thing the boy had to go on was that picture that he had stuffed under his pillow.

He, Severus Snape, had known her. Known her well. Known her beauty inside and out; her laughter, her compassion and kindness, her determined and persistent nature…the same persistent nature and determination that the boy had shown towards the dratted creature that was now up in his study.

Snape reached a hand out and pulled the photo away from underneath Harry's pillow. He stood motionless for several moments, holding the photo out so the light from the hallway would allow him to see it properly.

Lily Evans in all her beauty fixed in that picture forever in time. He watched her movements – the way she swept her long red hair away from her shoulders, the way she tilted her head back slightly as she laughed…

He flicked his eyes down for a second and suddenly pulled his hand away as if he had been jolted by an invisible currant; realising he had unconsciously been running his fingers through the boy's hair…the child… Lily's child.

 _Enough!_ He thought suddenly, cursing under his breath. _Enough of this melancholic,_ _sentimental nonsense_. He placed the photo back from where he had taken it and straightened up Harry's pillow so that the boy wasn't half hanging off the bed.

May as well do the bedclothes, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a sick Potter from being cold all night.

Leaning across the bed he managed to disentangle Harry's leg from the cocoon it had found itself in without waking him and then pulled the bedclothes up and over properly, tucking them in under the mattress tightly. That should keep the boy in his place.

Snape stood back and watching the rise and fall of the covers as Harry sighed deeply once more then settled down again.

He should get back to his notes. He had limited time available to him these holidays because of this little sod. What on earth was he doing wasting time up here tucking him in!

He sniffed, irritated at himself, and then stalked from the room pulling the door closed with a snap behind him.

* * *

'I had a funny dream last night,' Harry said with a mouth full of oat flakes, his legs swinging under the table like two pendulums. Snape sat in his usual seat, a half folded newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He cast his eyes over the top of the paper at Harry and then put his cup down with a clunk.

'Do not talk with your mouthful,' he scolded, 'and bring your seat closer to the table, you are dripping milk everywhere.'

'Oh sorry,' Harry said as he looked down at the little droplets of milk on the tabletop. He stood up and pulled his seat towards the table a little more then sat again.

'There was this really, really big mirror,' he started up again, recounting his dream, 'only it wasn't a proper mirror because when I stood in front of it it didn't just show me it showed my mum and dad too!' Harry exclaimed. 'I guess after I saw that photo it made me think about them more,' he added more softly, a look of pensiveness crossing his face.

 _Well this is an interesting development_ , Snape thought, ignoring the sudden turn of Harry's emotions at the thought of his parents. If the boy was speaking of his encounter with the Mirror of Erised, which Dumbledore had informed him about after Harry had come across it over the course of several evenings, then it seemed that some memories were beginning to resurface. Only in the boy's subconscious mind at this point it seemed, but enough for his mind to relive the event. This could prove useful.

'What happened next in this dream of yours, Potter?' Snape questioned as Harry stared down at his bowl of flakes in silent contemplation.

'Huh?' he asked, his eyes flicking up at the sound of Snape's voice.

'Do not 'huh' me,' Snape admonished. 'I said what else happened in your dream?'

Harry blinked back at him for a second before a grin spread across his face.

'Oh… well…' he began to giggle, dropping his spoon into his bowl so he could put his hands up to his mouth, splashing the table a little more with milk.

'Enough, stop being silly!' Snape snapped as Harry's giggles continued to ring out into the kitchen.

'I'm not being silly,' Harry retorted through his giggles, 'it's just my dream… it turned kind of funny!'

'If you cannot control yourself at the table you'll go back to your room without any breakfast,' Snape warned sharply.

Harry looked back at him, trying to rein his giggles in but not winning the battle.

'Oh no! Don't send me to my room… I'll miss out on my soggy bran flakes!' Harry cried suddenly, a mischievous look forming on his face.

Snape glared at him darkly; obviously the boy had gotten up in a cheeky mood. 'On second thoughts perhaps a menu of bran flakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next few days would be more appropriate to remind you to curb your cheek and act appropriately at the table,' he stated in a low voice.

The threat had the desired effect, causing Harry's giggles to sober right up.

'You wouldn't!' Harry cried, though not sounding at all convinced of that statement. Snape smirked at the response.

'You're right, I wouldn't. A diet of pure cereal is hardly balanced enough for a growing boy. I would have to relent and ensure you also had helpings of vegetables for nutrition – plenty of broccoli and cabbage I would think,' Snape said with a tone of satisfaction.

Harry screwed his face up immediately and Snape knew he'd hit the mark, threatening Harry with what he'd noticed were the boy's two most hated vegetables.

'Alright, I'll tell you,' Harry stated.

'Without the nonsense this time,' Snape responded before leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his coffee.

'After I saw my parents you came up behind me singing this song…except it wasn't a proper song because it was only one word,' Harry explained.

He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

'Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel…' Harry began to sing in an obvious re-enactment of his dream.'

Snape's lip curled. 'Alright, that's enough!' Snape scolded looking irate as Harry's singing wavered off.

'…Squirr…' Harry stopped mid word. 'But I haven't finished telling you the rest of the dream yet,' Harry said defensively.

'That is plenty,' Snape said swiftly, annoyed that a promising memory in the boy's dream had dissipated into the ridiculous.

'But, you just told me I had to tell you,' Harry whined.

'Well, I have heard enough,' Snape answered. 'Hurry up and finish your breakfast we have a lot to get done today.' He took his mug to his lips again and took another gulp of coffee then rose from the table.

'Hey, you're not scratched anymore!' Harry stated suddenly, seeming to get over Snape's change of heart quickly as he noticed the professor's scratch free arm.

'Indeed I am not,' Snape answered.

'But you were scratched really bad, how'd you get rid of them?' Harry questioned leaning over as if trying to get a better look at Snape's arm.

'I'm not the potion master for nothing, Potter,' Snape said swiftly moving out of Harry's reach as the boy put a hand out for a closer look.

'Sir?' Harry piped up again after a few minutes as Snape clattered around behind him in the kitchen. 'Did you tuck me in last night?'

'What?' Snape said sharply, the clattering coming to an abrupt halt.

'I thought maybe you had tucked me in because when I woke up this morning my covers were all tight. I could hardly get out of bed!' Harry exclaimed.

'You are mistaken,' Snape said stiffly after a lengthened pause.

'It's ok if you did,' Harry continued, reaching for the butter and digging his knife into it so he could spread some on his toast. 'I don't mind, I kind of liked it.'

Harry smiled as he got some butter on his knife and moved it towards his toast. A blob of it fell off and landed on the table. What he'd said was true, despite having to practically fight his way out of bed that morning he couldn't help the warm feeling it gave him inside to think that the professor had come up to check on him and tucked his covers in. It felt nice knowing someone was looking after him.

'I said you are mistaken,' Snape repeated with more force, 'I merely pulled the covers back to where they should be so you would not get cold, and in turn sick, wasting more valuable time like we are already having to do with that blasted cat this morning.'

Whatever Snape said it still sounding like 'tucking in' to Harry and he grinned at his toast before devouring it down in a few quick bites.

'Ok, I've finished, can I go and see Bumble now?' Harry asked, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

'What are you talking about?' Snape asked, turning to Harry with a furrowed brow.

'Bumble,' Harry repeated as if Snape should know. 'I heard her meowing this morning. She's alright isn't she?'

'She is fine,' Snape snapped, 'and she doesn't need a ridiculous name given to her, Potter. She will be leaving this morning anyway.'

'What? Why?' Harry said instantly.

'Because she is not ours to keep and you have enough to concentrate on without adding another distraction.'

'Well, what are we going to do with her?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Fortunately the uses for cats are many and varied in the art of potion making,' Snape said silkily, turning away from Harry and smirking.

'What!' Harry cried, 'No, you wouldn't, you can't!

'Oh for goodness sake, Potter, do you really think I am that callous? Besides, the pitiful protests I would have to endure from you if I did would be too painful for words.'

Harry looked away, flushing slightly.

'There is an animal shelter in the town centre; we will drop the animal there this morning and I don't want to hear any whining about it.'

'But…but…we could keep her here until someone comes looking for her?' Harry tried with a hopeful look on his face.

'I've already made the decision,' Snape answered shortly. 'If you've finished your breakfast go and clean your teeth and get your shoes on, we'll be leaving in ten minutes to walk into town, and wipe up that mess you've made on the table as well. Perhaps I should buy you a bib while we are there.'

* * *

'I'm sorry, sir, we just can't take any more in at the moment. We're only a small facility and we're at full capacity as it is.'

Harry was standing just off to the side of the counter in the small reception room of the animal shelter watching the proceedings as a young woman, probably in her early twenties, explained the situation to a rather formidable looking Snape.

Harry wondered how the young woman could speak so calmly as the professor glared at her darkly. If Professor Snape had looked at him like that he would want to retreat as far away as possible, yet she did not seem fazed by his demeanor in the slightest.

The young woman's eyes moved down to Harry and she smiled warmly at him.

'Perhaps you could hold on to her for a few days, see if the owners come forward. I'm sure your son wouldn't mind, would you?' She asked pleasantly, looking directly at Harry.

'Oh, I'm not his son I'm -' Harry began but Snape cut him off abruptly.

'He is my nephew,' Snape declared, grasping Harry by the upper arm and pulling him over to stand right next to him, 'and we are not in a position to take on the responsibility of an animal.'

Harry looked up at Snape then over to the young woman then back to Snape again wondering where this was going to go. Snape still had a hold on his arm and the professor's fingers were beginning to dig into him as the tension mounted.

'I'm sorry, Sir, but we cannot help you, not for a few days at least. If you wish I can put a notice up in the window, you can leave your telephone number and we will ring you if anybody comes forward.'

Harry couldn't help but admire the woman's tenacity despite being faced with an obviously dissatisfied Snape. It was clear from her tone that she intended for the conversation to end. Snape stood silent for a moment, his fingers still wrapped tightly around Harry's arm. He straightened up, inhaling deeply before finally letting go of his vice like grip.

'Very well, I will wait for your call,' he stated tightly, grabbing the pen off the top of the counter and scribbling down a number. Once done he turned his attention to Harry, who bit his bottom lip wondering what was going to happen now.

'Take the box,' Snape said swiftly, jerking his head in the direction of the cat.

Despite Snape's glower Harry's heart skipped a beat; he was going to be keeping Bumble, for a few days more at least. Harry picked up the box carefully and then followed Snape to the door.

'Thank you!' Harry called over his shoulder as they left and the young woman smiled back at him and waved. Snape scowled, pushing Harry out the door by the shoulder.

'I don't know what you were thanking her for, Potter,' Snape hissed, 'she was of no help whatsoever!'

Harry thought it best at that point to remain quiet.

'Pick up your feet for goodness sake,' Snape called over his shoulder. He had several bags in his hands and was striding along the stone pathway at a considerable pace. After the unsuccessful (or successful if you were Harry) visit to the animal shelter Snape had insisted on stocking up on supplies and groceries, leaving Harry outside the local store for what felt like an eternity.

Now they were making the trek back to Snape's home and Harry was sure the distance had doubled from when they had walked into town. Bumble was beginning to meow loudly from inside the box obviously wanting to get out and Harry was getting tired and grumpy as the sun started to heat up.

"I'm tired and hot!' Harry whined from behind as he started to drag his feet.

'Stop whining, Potter. I don't deal with whining children, you're too old for that nonsense,' Snape answered without turning around or slowing down. 'Pick up your feet and we'll get there quicker.'

'Why can't we just pop like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did before when they came to visit?' Harry asked, trying to catch up a little and stumbling.

'Because we do not just disappear in front of muggles. No magic is ever to be performed directly in front of muggles.'

Harry looked around, squinting into the sunlight.

'But, there's no one around anywhere. Why can't we just pop now?'

It was true; they were walking along a seemingly isolated stretch of narrow road that ran alongside the thick, dark boundary of the forest. There wasn't a sole in sight.

Snape stopped and turned on his heel to face Harry who was able to catch up a few seconds later.

'We do not 'pop' Potter, we apparate, and we are almost there so stop complaining and walk. Besides, the exercise will do you good. If you can run around like you were yesterday with that soccer ball you can walk into town and back.'

'But that's fun,' Harry declared stubbornly, 'this isn't fun, it's boring… and hot… and Bumble's getting heavy.'

'She's your responsibility at the moment, Potter, you were so keen to take her in and mend her up so you can handle it. Now come and walk next to me,' Snape ordered.

They walked in silence for the next five minutes; Harry trying his best to keep up with the professor's long strides.

* * *

It took an eternity to get there (or maybe just another ten minutes) but once inside all Harry wanted to do was lay down for a bit, maybe read or draw to cool off from the exertion – Snape had other plans.

After ordering Harry to put Bumble outside he set him to task on some Transfiguration work. He was to concentrate changing the colour of a piece of paper that Snape gave him. The professor modelled the incantation a couple of times and then watched as Harry copied.

All was going well and Harry cottoned on quickly but then, when Snape left the room for a few minutes, Harry got carried away and moved on from boring paper to changing the colour of his socks. His laughed to himself as he turned them from white to blue to yellow and back again. Then he tried it on a cushion, turning the black cover to red and then black once more. He cast his eyes around for something else and set his sights on the sofa. It was a much bigger object but surely the principle would be the same.

Unfortunately for Harry he found that the laws of magic do not always follow your assumptions. Snape came back five minutes later to a frantic Harry desperately waving his wand at a garishly hideous orange sofa.

Snape was not impressed, taking Harry's wand away from him instantly and scolding him sharply for doing magic that he was not told to do without supervision.

'You do _not_ do spells that I haven't told you to do, Potter, and you _certainly_ don't use a spell on something other than what I have instructed you to!'

'I thought that it would work the same on anything,' Harry said with a woebegone expression on his face as he looked forlornly at his wand now back in Snape's clutches.

'That is exactly how you get yourself in to trouble you mindless child! You think you know better and plough ahead without any conscious thought to the consequences.'

Harry looked down at his toes at the scolding.

'Well now you're going to get some consequences,' Snape continued. 'As punishment, instead of having some free time this afternoon you will write in your journal an extra _two_ pages on what you did wrong _and_ why you should not experiment with magic no matter how easy it may seem. Is that clear?'

Harry nodded silently.

'Excuse me? 'Snape prompted.

'Yes Sir,' Harry mumbled softly.

Snape didn't give his wand back after that, much to Harry's disillusionment. Instead he was sent to sit at the kitchen table and read a chapter from the Transfiguration textbook. Snape then fired questions at him, most of which he managed to answer correctly though a couple of them stumped him and he had to flip back through the pages furiously looking for the answer while Snape warned him that if he didn't find it he would be copying out the entire chapter by hand before he went to bed. Harry started to realise there was a lot more to magic than he had first anticipated.

Thankfully he found both and Snape let him down from the table to go outside where he spent a pleasant hour playing with Bumble on the grass. Bumble was particularly playful now that her leg was mended and she had some food in her belly.

She followed Harry everywhere around the garden and when Harry was called back inside for lunch she tried to make her way indoors until Snape scooped her up unceremoniously and deposited her back outside with a sharp 'Out!'

The afternoon continued much the same as the previous day; Meditation, visualization and discussion of events that Snape had hoped may jolt the boy's memory but no such luck. Harry felt as if they were discussing someone else's life the whole time.

They settled into a quiet evening, having dinner (with Harry babbling on about Bumble and how playful she was and whether anyone would come and claim her) and then Snape relaxing in his usual armchair reading while Harry sat cross-legged on the floor staging a mock battle between his dragon figures which tumbled and raged at each other blowing puffs of smoke out of their nostrils.

Snape began to get irritated by Harry's continued playful egging on to the dragons and his outbursts at their antics but the clock thankfully struck eight thirty and Harry went to bed without incident or protest.

Snape sat up for several hours more, lost in his reading and a glass of brandy, before retiring to bed just after midnight. Little did he know that a settled and peaceful evening was going to be interrupted only a few hours later.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you everyone for your reviews so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	15. The Nightmare Begins

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Warning – Abusive Dursleys!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Nightmare Begins**

' _What do you think you're doing boy? Trying to sneak food from us are you? You greedy, insolent little brat! Going behind our backs to sneak food out that I work hard to put on the table. I'll teach you to be so greedy and unappreciative!'_

' _No, I wasn't…Honest! I just wanted a glass of water.'_

' _Oh, you think I believe that do you? You are too accustomed to telling lies my boy and it won't be tolerated, you hear me?'_

' _No, I mean yes, I mean…I'm not lying.'_

' _You're going to your cupboard boy and you're staying there until I say so, and don't think you're getting any meals tomorrow. Boys who steal don't deserve any.'_

' _I wasn't stealing!'_

 _Slap!_

' _Ow!'_

' _You stop with this continued defiance before I start walloping you good and proper, you hear me?_

' _I'm just trying to tell you…'_

 _Slap!_

' _Don't you start with the tears. You brought this on yourself – you and your detestable nature. Thinking you can take what you want from decent, hardworking people – just like your wretched parents. Get in there and stay there!'_

' _No…don't…please… don't lock the door…I'll be good… I'm a good boy!'_

' _Quiet! You'll stay in there until I decide otherwise.'_

* * *

Snape woke with a start, blinking into the darkness of the room as his mind clicked into gear. He wasn't usually one to wake so suddenly, something must have caused it. He trained his ears, listening to the settled silence of the night when he heard it – a whimper, or a cry, emanating from down the hall. Snape sat up and listened more intently, wondering if he had misinterpreted what he'd heard but then it came again, louder and more frantic. There was no mistaking Harry's young voice crying out.

Snape sprang from his bed immediately, grabbing his wand as he did so and ran from the room, adrenaline pumping, ready for anything that he may encounter. His home had several wards around the vicinity for the boy; a precaution to prevent any intruders that may take the opportunity while Potter was out of the protection of his aunt and uncle's home.

What he encountered though was no intruder but Harry, tossing and twisting, fighting against his covers, calling out mumbled and disjointed words.

'No!… be good…m'sorry…be good boy…'

'Potter!' Snape called out sharply as he strode into the room and switched on the bedside lamp. 'Potter, wake up!' he called again feeling a tinge of annoyance that his sleep had been disturbed by nothing more than a childish nightmare.

He reached down and shook Harry's shoulder, calling his name sharply again and this time Harry woke with a start. He looked around dazed for a moment and then without warning burst into tears, flinging his arms around Snape's neck and burrowing his wet tear stained face to the Professor's chest.

Harry's grip on Snape was vice-like and the professor had no choice but to sit on the edge of the bed to prevent neck damage. Harry mumbled between sobs into Snape's chest.

'Man… locked me up… no food… not allowed…hit me,' he choked out between sobs.

'It was a dream, Potter, that is all,' Snape said, glancing at the small clock next to Harry's bed that now read ten past two. He exhaled deeply then tried to prize Harry's fingers from around his neck but Harry only gripped tighter.

Snape grimaced as Harry continued to splutter and sob. Were all children this spooked and emotionally fragile when they had a simple nightmare?

'Come on, Potter, it's late,' Snape said after another minute. He pulled again at Harry's fingers and this time they surrendered from their grasp. 'Get back under the covers.'

Harry wiped at his face with the back of his hand and hiccuped softly but he followed Snape's instruction and lay back down, pulling the covers up to his chin.

'What if I have another bad dream?' Harry asked softly.

'We all have dreams, Potter,' Snape answered swiftly, switching off the lamp with a click. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled, his eyelids already dropping.

Snape shook his head and headed back out of the room, grimacing at the wet splotches Harry had left on the front of his nightshirt.

'So Potter, tell me what happened last night?' Snape questioned as Harry bit into a slice of toast and then took a gulp of milk from the glass. He looked up at Snape slowly and swallowed.

'I had a bad dream,' he said hesitantly.

'I know that, Potter, I knew that when you woke me up with your yelling and crying at two o'clock in the morning. Tell me what the dream was about.'

Once Harry had settled back to sleep that night Snape had lay awake for a while, pondering the possibility that there still may be some connection between the boy's dreams and his memories. The previous dream with the mirror of Erised had alluded to it, even though the rest of that dream had descended into the ridiculous half way through. Snape decided it would be in everyone's best interests to explore these dreams further, when they happened, to see if his suspicions were correct.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry said softly, dropping the crust of his toast to the plate. He stood up then and cast his eyes to Snape.

'May I leave the table? I should go and check on Bumble.'

'No, you may not,' Snape answered firmly. 'Sit back down. I did not get awoken at two in the morning for nothing. Now, you are going to sit here and tell me your dream that had you screaming and crying.'

'Why?' Harry asked with sudden tetchiness, flinging himself back down in his seat. 'You said last night it was just a nightmare.'

'It _was_ a nightmare, Potter,' Snape said, sending Harry a glare to curb the insolent attitude that was clearly beginning, 'a nightmare that I believe may have some relevance to your memories. You will tell me.'

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

'You mean that what I saw and felt in my dream might have actually happened to me?' he asked, the tetchiness in his voice disappearing for an instant.

'In part, perhaps,' Snape nodded.

Harry squinted slightly as he thought Snape's words over, then he began to shake his head with a determined look.

'No, I don't think so. You're wrong.'

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's tone.

'Excuse me? I believe I will be the judge of that, not you young man. Now, you will tell me your dream.'

'What if I don't want to?' Harry asked defensively. Snape bent a little lower and looked steadily at him.

'Then after lunch you will go to your room instead of our memory session and you will stay there until you do.'

'That's not fair!' Harry cried. 'I haven't done anything wrong!'

'When I took you in, Mr Potter, to help you build your memories back as well as your magic it was under the strict proviso that you did as you were told _and_ you followed everything that I asked of you, do you remember?' Snape said in a low voice.

'Yes,' Harry answered sullenly.

'I believe there may be some connection between your dreams and your memories and we must explore that possibility. We cannot continue in our efforts unless we do. Now which is it to be, Mr Potter? Explain to me your dream or stay in your room from after lunch until bedtime?' Snape prompted, taking another sip from his coffee mug as he waited for Harry's decision.

Stupid Professor Snape! Why should he have to tell him his dream if he didn't want to? It had really upset him last night and he didn't want to relive it again out loud. It was a horrible dream and he couldn't see any reason why the professor would think it had any connection with a memory. He couldn't believe somebody could have treated him like that in real life.

'No,' Harry said decisively.

'No what?' Snape asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'No, I won't tell you my dream. I don't want to… and it doesn't mean anything anyway,' Harry stated firmly, though he couldn't bring himself to meet the professor's gaze, which was most likely the same one the woman at the animal shelter had recieved.

Harry waited with apprehension at the Professor's response. He'd probably be really angry and start yelling at him, maybe smack him, but if he didn't want to tell he shouldn't have to and the professor couldn't postpone the memory sessions forever to try and wheedle it out of him.

'Very well,' Snape said in a tight but even tone as he stood up and downed the last vestiges of his coffee in one go. 'You may leave the table. Wash your plates in the sink and then be back down here in ten minutes for your lesson.'

 _Wow that was almost too easy_ , Harry thought to himself as Snape left the kitchen. Harry felt a somewhat satisfied pleasure from standing his ground. Clearly Professor Snape had realised he was adamant and that was that.

Harry's belief that Snape had decided to drop it was sadly mistaken however, as after a morning of transfiguration work and some reading and questions from chapter two of Defence Against the Dark Arts, plus outside time again with Bumble and then lunch, Harry found himself promptly sent upstairs to his bedroom.

'I don't know why you have that expression on your face, Mr Potter,' Snape commented silkily as he cleared the table of plates. 'I told you what your options were and you made your choice. Upstairs, now! You may come down for dinner when I call you.'

'Mean…old…completely unfair…'Harry mumbled as he stomped off.

'What was that?' Snape called out sharply.

'Nothing,' Harry answered quickly.

'Then go up to your bedroom, _quietly_ , unless of course you are finished testing me and you are ready to take the other option?'

'I told you, I'm not telling you and you can't make me!' Harry declared obstinately and stormed upstairs, leaving Snape in the kitchen shaking his head at the demonstration.

* * *

It took Harry exactly half an hour to calm down and then ultimately succumb to boredom. He began to weigh up the possibility that perhaps the professor was serious about him staying up in his room all afternoon, every afternoon, until he discussed his dream.

After a further fifteen minutes of internal debate as to who was right and who was wrong Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his bedroom door and looked out, wondering if he should go downstairs to find the professor or call out for him to come up. Would he get in to trouble if he left his room without permission?

Downstairs, Snape sat flicking through Harry's first year textbook looking for the next set of questions for the boy to study and complete. The boy's stubborn streak had certainly reared its head. He'd mostly likely have a good few hours before the brat eventually relented and succumbed to doing what he was asked. Of course, he wouldn't put it past Potter to carry on with his stubborn defiance up to and throughout the evening, possibly even into the next day; though if that occurred then he may have to resort to other methods – after all the boy could not miss out on memory sessions forever.

He marked a page in the text book when he suddenly heard his name being called out. Going out into the hallway he found Harry standing at the top of the stairs and looking sheepish.

'Yes, Mr Potter?' Snape asked, sounding unconcerned.

'Uh…if I tell you I can come out of my room…right?'

Snape raised an eyebrow slightly. Forty-five minutes it had taken.

'I believe that is what I said,' Snape responded. 'Come down here,' he instructed when Harry didn't move.

Harry hesitated but then took the stairs down to where Snape was standing.

'Had enough of your room have you?' Snape asked smoothly.

'It's boring… and I don't want to stay up there any longer,' Harry mumbled, his face flushing slightly as he dug his toe against the wood flooring.

'Very well,' Snape stated after a long moment of silence in which Harry squirmed uncomfortably under Snape's unshifting gaze, 'into the living room then.'

Harry nodded sheepishly and walked past Snape towards the doorway only to get a rather firm smack across his backside as he passed.

'Ow! What was that for?' Harry exclaimed turning back towards Snape with a scowl on his face and a hand rubbing at the stinging spot.

'For wasting forty five minutes of lesson time by being stubborn,' Snape answered without hesitation. 'Hopefully next time you will realise it is easier to do as you are told to begin with.'

'It was only forty-five minutes!' Harry protested. 'What if I'd not told you for the rest of the week and missed out on _days_ of memory work?'

'That would not have happened, Mr Potter,' Snape answered now leading the way into the living room himself.

'What? So I could have decided not to tell you after all and you would have just accepted it eventually?' Harry asked, sounding slightly indignant.

'Oh no, you would still tell me, Potter. I would have found other means of prompting obedience from you,' Snape said, smirking slightly.

With that said he moved into the living room leaving Harry standing in the hallway nursing the sting in his rear.

* * *

'There… it was just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything,' Harry stated, twirling the bottom of his t-shirt around his fingers, creasing it up in the process. 'Happy now?' he shot before he realised how rude it sounded.

Snape narrowed his eyes ominously at Harry's tone.

'I've smacked you once, Mr Potter, would you like another?'

'No,' Harry said quickly, biting his bottom lip.

'Then I suggest you stop speaking to me so disrespectfully. You have been incredibly stubborn and uncooperative today and it will _not_ continue do you understand me?' Snape warned. 'Perhaps last night's restlessness has meant a lack of sleep for you and in turn a less that accommodating disposition today. An early bedtime tonight may be in order.'

'No, I don't need to go any earlier,' Harry said, sitting up straighter from where he had been slouching against the back of the sofa.

'Well, perhaps it is just your natural tendency for stubbornness coming through then,' Snape drawled.

Harry brought his legs up and crossed them under each other. He hadn't meant to be stubborn or disrespectful… he just didn't want to relive a stupid, horrible and embarrassing dream that didn't mean anything anyway.

'I hope for your sake and for the sake of what we are trying to accomplish here this stubbornness will discontinue immediately. As I have said before, and which you should be well aware of by now, I don't have you here for a summer holiday. You are to work hard and follow instructions no matter whether you see the point of them or not. In essence you are to do as you are told and not question me. Have I made myself understood?'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled softly.

Despite Harry's insistence that the dream meant nothing it continued on for two more consecutive nights causing the same routine for both him and Snape – Snape being woken up by Harry's calling out and crying and having to go in to his bedroom to wake him up. Only on the third night did Snape decide to take a handkerchief with him to save the salty splotches on his nightshirt.

Ten minutes later Harry was usually asleep again and Snape would retreat back to his own room, muttering darkly that out of all the other options available he was the person lumbered with an over emotional and rather sleep deprived child. Only on the forth evening straight did the routine change.

* * *

 _The Mirror, the same one he'd seen his parents in. Here it was again only this time there was a figure there, standing in front of it._

' _Let me speak to him…face to face.'_

' _Master, you are not strong enough!'_

' _I have strength enough for this.'_

 _He couldn't move, he was paralysed, unable to scream or call for help._

 _Another face appeared in the mirror; a terrible, drawn face. Pale, gaunt, red eyes and slits for nostrils._

 _A man with two faces._

 _He was trapped._

 _His throat constricted…his heart beating a thousand beats within his chest. He couldn't move._

' _Harry Potter…'_

* * *

Snape awoke abruptly, flicking his eyes open to the darkness and exhaling deeply. He waited to hear the muffled, dull cries from the boy's room which he was starting to become accustomed to, but none came – not muffled or dull at least.

A soft gulp and a sniff emanated directly from his right hand side. On instinct Snape snatched his wand off his bedside table and cast the room into light to find Harry standing next to his bed, his arms wrapped around himself tightly as if he were freezing.

'Potter, what do you think you're doing in here?' Snape said firmly, springing up from his bed and grasping Harry by the arm.

'I know…I'm not 'sposed to be,' Harry sniffed, 'but I didn't want to stay in my room on my own.'

'Why? Another dream?' Snape sighed, releasing his grip on Harry and running a hand across his forehead wearily.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded. 'Can… can I sleep in here?'

Snape's eyes flicked back open immediately at Harry's request.

'Certainly not, Mr Potter. You are not a baby in need of coddling. Go back to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning.'

Snape shook his head as he went to extinguish the light from his wand. What a preposterous notion of the boy to want to sleep in _his_ room.

' _Pleeaasse_? I don't wanna go back to my room,' Harry began to plead, his eyes still shining and he shivered as Snape moved his wand light back on him once more.

Snape surveyed the boy before him, eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears, strands of hair stuck to his forehead and a look of anguish on his face. The boy certainly looked unsettled; much more than previous nights.

'Was this the same dream, Potter?' Snape questioned, leaning over and flicking his wand towards a lamp causing a flame to alight within its glass holder.

'No, different,' Harry uttered shakily as he rubbed at his eyes. 'More scary.'

Snape studied him for a moment longer before making a move to get out of bed.

'Well, you are not staying in here,' he said determinedly, 'you have your own room and besides, Gryffindor's are supposed to be the brave ones, are they not?'

Harry just shrugged looking completely wretched.

Snape pulled a robe over his nightshirt and then took Harry by the back of his neck, prompting him towards the door.

Harry's neck was clammy to the touch and as they got to his bedroom Snape noticed the boy's pyjamas were damp with icy sweat. No wonder the boy was shivering.

He cast a drying charm at Harry's pyjamas while Harry looked on wearily, his eyes red and puffy.

'Get in,' Snape ordered, motioning towards Harry's bed. 'You should be able to put yourself back to bed at your age, Potter. This is the first and last time this is happening, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered, climbing back into bed, 'but you didn't have the dream I had.'

'I said we will discuss it in the morning,' Snape responded firmly, reaching out to turn the lamp off but at that moment Harry's fingers closed around his wrist just as they had done back in the infirmary.

'You're not going are you?' Harry asked with clear agitation. 'I want you to stay with me. I don't want to be alone in the dark!'

'If you had your memories, Potter, I do believe you would be mortified at this ridiculous display you are showing me at the moment,' Snape commented with an eyebrow raised.

Harry didn't care about that, or how he sounded. He didn't want to be alone in the dark and even though the professor could be stern and cross and yell at him in the blink of an eye he also felt safe with him.

' _Please_?' Harry pleaded again as Snape looked down at him; the boy's green eyes glistening and troubled.

Snape scrutinized him for a moment. He could just leave the boy; he was after all a Gryffindor and the Boy Who Lived. Let him deal with his fears; he was usually stubborn and strong-headed enough. Yet somehow, as Snape met Harry's eyes, he couldn't turn away and leave him and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled out the small wooden chair from underneath the desk and sat down next to the boy's bed.

'Well?' Snape said sharply as Harry watched him intently from his puffy eyes. 'You're supposed to be sleeping, lay down close your eyes! I'm only staying until you're asleep, Potter, that's it.'

No need to get too carried away with coddling the boy.

Harry snuggled down and closed his eyes but then snapped them back open only a few seconds later.

'Will… will you leave the light on when you go?' He asked tentatively.

'Do you _want_ me to leave the light on, Potter?' Snape asked slightly incredulous at the boy's sudden vulnerability.

'Yes please.'

Snape sighed. 'Fine, now close your eyes and go back to sleep, for goodness sake.'

Harry rolled over on to his side, bunching the covers up by his chin and closed his eyes.

'Thanks p'rfessor,' he mumbled.

Snape grimaced at the thought of his reputation as the stern disciplinarian flying out of the window.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for all the people who have left a review. I have had a few guest reviews which I cannot reply to unfortunately, but thank you. One guest review commented on some things which they would love to see in the story and I would like to tell them that yes, even though this story is complete from when I first wrote it, the things that you mentioned are in there as we go along so I hope you enjoy! :)


	16. A Very Weasley Welcome

**All belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A Very Weasley Welcome**

Harry awoke to dull sunlight filtering through the gap in his curtains. The room seemed considerably lighter than usual though, and he rolled over to find his lamp still on and, lo and behold, Snape still in the chair by his bed. The professor had an elbow against the bedside table, his head leaning into his hand with his eyes still closed.

Harry pulled his covers back quietly and sat up, kneeling on his bed as he looked closely at the professor. The man looked different like this. He didn't have that tense, tight look on his face like he usually did. Harry leaned in a bit closer, his face only a foot away from Snape's.

The man sure did have a huge nose though, he had never quite noticed that until now…

'Are you quite finished, Mr Potter?'

Harry sank back down against his heels in surprise as Snape flicked his eyes open and fixed them on him.

'Oh, I thought you were asleep,' Harry stated sheepishly.

'I always have one eye on you, Potter, just remember that,' Snape warned lightly as he got up from his seat and moved it back underneath the desk.

'Up and dressed, Potter, five minutes,' and with that Snape swept from the room looking all business again.

* * *

'And… and that's when I woke up and came to see you,' Harry finished the retelling of his nightmare to Snape. 'When the man with the two faces said my name, that's when I woke up,' he reiterated again.

Harry sat back against his chair at the table and began to fiddle with the bottom of his t-shirt as Snape continued to sit silently, his eyes penetrating into Harry. Harry didn't like the silence that ensued. He still felt quite unsettled from the dream and he wanted something to distract him from seeing that awful, pale, red-eyed face staring at him.

'Sir, I think it was just a nightmare, I don't think it means anything,' Harry said softly as the professor continued to sit in silence, his brows furrowed in intense contemplation.

'Perhaps, Potter, perhaps,' Snape answered, still looking at Harry as if he were scrutinizing the deepest depths of his soul.

'What do you mean, _perhaps_?' Harry stated. 'It's not something that would actually happen. What kind of person has a face on the back on their head?'

Harry noticed Snape stiffen, drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. He looked as if he were weighing up a dilemma in his mind but just as swiftly he changed form, standing up abruptly and motioning to Harry with his hand.

'Go into the living room, I'll be there in a moment to start our lesson for the day.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded. Despite the professor not answering his question he was more than happy to leave the table and the conversation behind him.

Snape held back in the kitchen for a few moments. Things were turning serious - there were weighty decisions needing to be made and he was not going to be the one to make them.

* * *

The morning sped along as Harry was kept busy learning and controlling several new spells, including a tricky little shrinking charm which Snape keenly demonstrated by using one of Harry's treasured dragon figures. Harry looked on, his face dropping instantly, as his dragon was reduced to the size of a fingernail and left that way unless he could 'un-shrink' it himself in the way that Snape had demonstrated ten minutes before.

Snape seemed to be back in favour of pushing Harry hard, staying throughout the lesson to instruct further. Several times Harry's concentration wavered, mostly due to his mind wandering back to the image of the two faced man in his dream, causing his spell work to either be lackluster in effort or, a couple of times, wild and out of control.

Each time he'd been brought back to reality by a sharp scolding from Snape, the last occurrence including a threat of punishment as Harry inadvertently sent a shrinking charm towards his own feet causing his socks to shrink painfully until Snape casually countered the spell with a flick of his wand and a clear smirk on his face.

'If you cannot focus, Potter, then perhaps some time spent in the corner maybe needed. It's amazing how looking at a wall for a length of time can focus the mind. I would be quite happy to put you there for half an hour or more if needed. What do you say?' He asked silkily.

'No, I'll concentrate, Sir,' Harry insisted immediately, wriggling his toes trying to dispel the pins and needles that lingered. He'd only had one previous experience of being put in the corner and it was not fun at all.

'See that you do or you will be there for the rest of the morning, understood?'

Harry nodded quickly and got back on task, Snape's warning having the desired effect.

Days ago, the stern rebukes and warnings from the man would have unsettled and intimidated Harry to the core. Now, however, Harry had begun to come to terms with the situation and increased his confidence in his magical ability so he began to want to prove to the man that he could live up to his expectations instead of just wanting to run from the room. After all, although the professor was stern and strict with him he had done some nice things too – like staying with him all night and tucking him in.

Snape was pleased to see that the boy took heed of his warning quickly. Over the past few days he had found himself inexplicably doing things that no feared potion master should be caught dead doing and Snape had begun to wonder whether this had impacted on the boy's view of him. It seemed though that Potter still had a healthy sense of his authority over him.

He hadn't really planned on staying all night in the boy's room but the previous evenings had taken their toll and he'd succumbed to staying in his seat all night, drifting in and out of sleep, waiting for the boy to wake up in icy sweat and cry out.

After the morning's magic session, which was mostly hit and miss due to Harry's mind wandering half the time, Snape had every intention of a full afternoon of memory work. This plan was interrupted however after a mere half an hour as an owl arrived bearing a letter addressed to him with a return name on the back of Mrs Molly Weasley.

'Wow! Is this how all wizards get their mail?' Harry asked excitedly as he hopped up from his seat on the sofa to get a better look at the snowy white owl which had perched itself on the opposite end of the sofa and was looking back at him intently.

'Sit down, Potter. We're not finished yet,' Snape ordered abruptly.

'I just want to see if I can pet it,' Harry said, reaching out a hand towards the bird.

'I said no!' Snape snapped as he ripped open the letter. 'Sit down and wait.'

Harry sat back down with a huff and a sour look on his face as Snape's eyes returned to the letter.

 ** _Dear Severus,_**

 ** _I hope that this correspondence finds both you and Harry well. I have been made well aware of Harry's situation from Dumbledore (and from my son Ron of course) and I dearly hope that things are progressing well._**

 ** _Upon discussion with Dumbledore I would like to extend an invite to you and Harry to come to The Burrow tomorrow for afternoon tea. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have Harry re-introduced to Ron as it may trigger something for him. I also think it will be good for him to take some time out from what I'm sure is a busy schedule._**

 ** _Dumbledore has warned us that no mention is to be made of 'you know who' and the circumstances behind Lily and James' death and myself and Arthur will ensure to impress this into the children (especially Ron) before you arrive tomorrow._**

 ** _Hope you can join us. Please send Hedwig back with your reply as soon as possible._**

 ** _(As you can see, Dumbledore has entrusted Hedwig to us to look after for Harry)._**

 ** _Yours in good faith,_**

 ** _Molly Weasley_**

Snape's eyes flicked up and he found the owl nibbling affectionately on Harry's fingers.

'Potter!'

'I didn't move, the owl did!' Harry insisted with a mischievous look on his face.

Snape gave Harry a warning glare but then moved his attention back to the letter again.

'Whose it from?' Harry asked after a moment, stroking the back of the owl's head. 'Is someone coming to visit?' he added suddenly, a hopeful expression crossing his face.

'Am I not good enough for you, Mr Potter?' Snape questioned silkily.

'Oh no, I didn't mean that… I just meant…' Harry faltered, missing the sarcasm in Snape's tone and thinking he had insulted the man.

'No one is coming to visit,' Snape said firmly. Harry's face fell.

For a moment Snape considered scrunching the note up and disregarding it but he knew that the implications of that would be Dumbledore breathing down his neck. No, he would have to follow through on the invite but Potter was going to be kept on a short leash while there – who knew what the Weasley boy may blurt out leaving him to clean up the mess.

'Well, whose it from then?' Harry pressed again.

'We have an invite to afternoon tea tomorrow at the Weasley home,' Snape answered dryly.

'Weasley?' Harry repeated, looking thoughtful before… 'Oh, my friend in the photo!'

'That would be it,' Snape nodded bleakly, looking highly unimpressed at Harry's sudden excitement.

'Will my other friend be there too? The girl… Herninnie?'

Snape smirked, 'No, I do not think _Herninnie_ will be there, Potter.'

'Oh, well I'll get to meet Ron at least. I might be able to remember him when I see him, mightn't I?'

'It is a possibility, though doubtful from what we have seen so far,' Snape answered.

'Oh, I can't wait,' Harry cried, jubilantly despite Snape's negativity, 'even if I can't remember him.'

'Hmm, well I need to send a reply, Potter, so you may amuse yourself for a while,' Snape said as he moved off towards the door before turning back abruptly.

'Out!' he said to Hedwig who hooted indignantly but flew from the room to wait outside.

* * *

'What are we doing up here?' Harry asked as he stood in the middle of Snape's study, pulling at the collar of his shirt and casting his eyes around the room inquisitively.

'We are flooing to the Weasleys,' Snape answered distractedly as he pulled open a draw of his desk and retrieved a small, green ceramic jar.

'Flooing?' Harry repeated, screwing his face up. 'What's that mean? Can't we just pop…I mean apparate?'

Snape stood up straight, closing his desk drawer with a snap.

'Flooing is a means of transportation via a person's fireplace to an interconnecting one. I think it best for us to arrive without you looking faint and about to collapse on the ground as you did the last time we apparated. Come here,' Snape said firmly, motioning to Harry.

'Then…what? We go into the fireplace?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Yes,' Snape answered.

'And…what?'

'We get transported through to the Weasleys' fireplace, Potter, now enough questions, you are worse than a two year old!' Snape snapped, 'and do that button up,' he added sternly, flicking his fingers towards the top of Harry's shirt, 'I will not have you arriving as a guest looking like a vagrant.'

'Does it hurt?' Harry asked worriedly as he fumbled with the button that had come undone.

'Of course not,' Snape scoffed at the question, 'why would we do something if it intentionally harmed us, Potter?'

Harry shrugged, still fumbling with the button until Snape intercepted, batting his hands away and doing the button up himself.

'Honestly, at your age you should be able to dress yourself!'

'I can!' Harry said indignantly. 'The button just kept getting stuck… I don't think the buttonhole's big enough.'

'How you got yourself up and ready for class in the morning at school, Potter, is beyond my comprehension,' Snape said, shaking his head in impatience. 'There,' he said, fixing the button into its hole and then pulling Harry over towards the large fireplace and levelling with a sudden firm glare.

'Now, before we go through I want to make one thing very clear – you are in my guardianship at the moment, you are to _behave_ yourself, understood?'

'Why wouldn't I?' Harry said a little indignantly.

'Because _you_ may not remember, Potter, but I have very clear recollections of the trouble you get into when you get with that Mr Weasley. Just remember what I said about always having one eye on you. Do _not_ misbehave.'

'I _won't_ ,' Harry insisted, slightly cross that the man seemed to think so little of him, but then again maybe he had reason to after what the professor kept saying about how much trouble he'd been at school.

'Alright then,' Snape nodded seeming satisfied. He pushed Harry into the fireplace and Harry watched intently as Snape took a handful of powder from the ceramic container and then stepped into the fireplace beside him.

'Hold onto me, Potter, tightly,' Snape instructed. He expected the boy to grip his arm like he had done back in the infirmary when they had apparated, but instead the boy clutched him around the waist in a kind of sideways hug.

Snape sniffed, looking down to the top of the boy's head, then without further ado threw the powder down pronouncing clearly, 'The Burrow!'

* * *

Harry felt like he was being sucked down a long, narrow tube. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath, holding Snape's waist with fingers gripping the man's shirt. A few seconds later he was thrust out of another fireplace and opened his eyes to see a patchwork rug appearing beneath his feet.

'Oh, here you are!' A woman said in a warm, welcoming voice and Harry looked up to see a smiling, plump, red-haired lady advancing towards them.

'Harry, dear, so glad to see you!' she said, holding her arms out and before Harry could do anything else she had enveloped him in a full-scale hug. He felt a little smothered, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile a little as she released him and patted him softly on the cheek.

'Hi,' Harry said shyly.

'Of course you don't remember me dear. No need to be shy, I'm Mrs Weasley.'

Harry nodded and the plump, red-haired lady turned to Snape.

'Severus, how are you? It's been a while since I've seen you. I'm so glad you and Harry could make it,' Mrs Weasley said warmly.

'Molly,' Snape acknowledged dryly, his eyes casting around the room which was mismatched in every possible way.

It was the complete opposite of Snape's home which only had the barest of furniture and necessities; this house was cluttered from wall to wall with trinkets, books, pictures and a lot of things Harry couldn't make head nor tail of.

'Where's the rest of your brood?' Snape asked, turning back to Mrs Weasley. 'I would have thought they'd be down here the instant Potter arrived.'

A sudden rumble of footsteps could be heard from above and a few seconds later the room began to fill with equally red-headed children.

'Harry, you're here!' a tall, lanky boy with freckles cried, running forward followed by another four children.

Snape felt Harry move closer to him at the sight of them.

'Slow down everyone,' a man who had been standing off to the side said as he suddenly strode forward. 'I'm Arthur, Harry, Arthur Weasley and these are our children, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Ron of course.

Harry looked at the youngest boy, recognising him immediately from the photo, and smiled hesitantly.

'Hey mate,' Ron said, grinning but looking slightly hesitant himself.

'Hi,' Harry answered, sounding unsure and surreptitiously edging further against Snape's side.

'Ok kids, what did we say earlier about not smothering Harry?' Mr Weasley stated. 'Everyone out now except Ron, come on,' he prompted, chivvying the remaining children from the room to a chorus of groans.

'Well, how about a drink and a little afternoon tea?' Mrs Weasley said once the rest of the clan had exited. 'Are you hungry, Harry dear?'

'Oh… uh, I guess so,' Harry wavered, looking to Snape for guidance.

'Spot of homemade lemonade and some afternoon tea then,' Mrs Weasley stated, clapping her hands, 'and for you Severus?'

'Tea. Black,' Snape stated, moving away from Harry and taking a seat on the nearest armchair – a rather rickety looking thing with overstuffed upholstery.

Ron took a spot on the patch worked rug and Harry decided to follow suit after a moment.

'So good to see you mate, we were really worried about you… I mean me and Hermione. We weren't sure what had happened and then we found out you were knocked unconscious and in the infirmary.'

Harry noticed Ron glance uncertainly at Snape before he leaned in a little closer as if about to whisper to him.

'You …been alright?' Ron asked softly.

Harry nodded, not really sure what the boy was asking.

A rattling came from behind them then and Mrs Weasley returned with a tray bearing drinks and a few plates of biscuits and cake.

'Here we go, Harry dear,' she said warmly, setting two glasses of lemonade down on a table near him and Ron. 'Severus, would you care for a chocolate humdinger or a slice of my famous beetroot cake?'

Harry almost laughed at the expression Mrs Weasley was met with as she offered the plate of chocolate-coated biscuits to Snape. He looked down his long nose at them as if there was a sour taste in his mouth. The man just wasn't a sweet tooth. He waved them away with a dismissive hand.

'No, the tea is fine, thank you,' he uttered, taking his tea from the tray and leaning back against the seat.

'Well, Harry love,' Mrs Weasley said once she'd sat down, 'how have you been? I expect everything has been a bit of a shock for you, hm?'

Harry nodded silently and reached out for a Chocolate humdinger seeing that Ron was already halfway through one.

'Have you got any memory back yet?' Ron asked, gulping down the last bit of biscuit and reaching for another straight away.

'Um… no, not yet,' Harry answered, 'but my magic's getting better, isn't it?' Harry added suddenly, turning to Snape for acknowledgement.

'We are… progressing,' Snape answered after a pause.

'Wow, you're actually allowed to do magic out of school, Harry!' Ron exclaimed. 'Geez, wish we could do that here,' he added pointedly as he looked to his parents.

'Ronald, some parents may allow their children to flout wizarding law but not under this roof,' Mrs Weasley scolded. 'Besides, Harry has special circumstances and I'm sure Professor Snape is keeping a close watch, isn't that right Professor?'

Snape turned his eyes onto Ron, who seemed to shrink back a little.

'Potter is under strict rules and supervision while performing magic, Mr Weasley, I assure you that any _flouting_ of the rules would be met with appropriate consequences,' Snape said silkily.

'Yeah, I'm not allowed to do _anything_ on my own,' Harry suddenly piped up, finding his voice and feeling a bit more comfortable with his surroundings. He grinned at the red-haired boy who grinned back widely and took a huge bite of a third humdinger biscuit.

He liked this boy already; he could feel a sense of camaraderie between them. 'I got in trouble just for turning my socks a different colour!' Harry elaborated further. Ron snorted but then looked at Snape and sobered up quickly.

Harry reached for a second biscuit but heard Snape clear his throat meaningfully behind him. He turned to look, his hand hesitating above the plate. Was he allowed a second biscuit or was one the limit? The professor always seemed to keep a close eye on what he ate and rarely allowed an excess of sugar. He hesitated for a moment longer but as Snape didn't exactly say anything he took the second one off the plate and bit into it – Ron had already had three after all!

'Hey, you wanna go up to my room for a bit?' Ron asked suddenly.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry nodded.

'I think it best for you to stay here,' Snape cut in just as the boys were getting to their feet.

Snape tapped an index finger against the side of his cup as Harry turned to look at him, a sure sign of a sulk beginning to form on the boy's face.

'Oh, come now, Severus,' Mrs Weasley stated, 'Harry will be alright for a bit, won't you dear?'

Harry nodded adamantly.

Snape inhaled deeply, his eyes fixed to Harry's. He really didn't want to allow the boy out of his sight, especially when in the company of the Weasley boy; who knew what they may get up to or what Weasley may tell him. However, he knew Molly Weasley and if he didn't relent she would be rattling in his ear about it all afternoon.

'Very well,' Snape said tightly, eyeing Harry with a clear 'behave or else' look.

'Let's go!' Ron said pulling at Harry's sleeve, seemingly not waiting around for Snape to change his mind. Ron grabbed another biscuit before moving towards the door and with a brief glance at Snape Harry took another also and exited quickly.

* * *

'Well, this is my room,' Ron stated, opening the door and leading Harry inside. 'You haven't been here before so you wouldn't remember it anyway,' Ron added, shrugging as Harry looked around at the garishly orange room, blinking a little at all the moving poster pictures on the walls.

'So,' Ron said, plonking himself down on his bed and motioning for Harry to do the same, 'I guess it must be kind of weird for you… not remembering anything I mean.'

'Yeah, kind of,' Harry breathed softly as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, his eyes still roaming around the room. 'Professor Snape showed me a photo of you so I knew you when I saw you downstairs,' he added.

'I can't believe it,' Ron suddenly said, shaking his head, 'you, living with old Snape!'

Harry looked at Ron trying to distinguish the expression on the boy's face.

'Yeah, well Professor Dumbledore said he was the best person to help me get my memory back and help me get my magic under control,' Harry answered. 'Plus I kind of remembered him a bit when I saw him.'

'What?' Ron said incredulously. 'You remembered _Snape_?'

'Well, kind of,' Harry answered, 'just his name and that he felt familiar somehow.'

Ron looked back at him for a moment with a stunned look on his face, his mouth hanging open until he seemed to compose himself.

'He's been ok hasn't he?' he asked worriedly and Harry looked back at him with a furrowed brow. 'I mean, he hasn't been making you dissect bat intestines in a rat infested cellar or anything?'

'No,' Harry answered slowly. The boy sure did seem to have some strange ideas.

'I want to do some potion work and stuff but he won't let me yet,' Harry added.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'You want to do potions?'

'Yeah, I've been reading the potions book and it sounds interesting,' Harry shrugged back.

'You really did get knocked on the head bad, didn't you,' Ron stated firmly. 'You're starting to sound like Hermione.'

'Hermione?' Harry repeated, more to himself than to Ron. 'Oh… it's just I couldn't remember what her name was after Professor Snape told me,' Harry added quickly at seeing the quizzical look in Ron's eyes.

'So, Snape's not being a complete git then?' Ron asked after a moment's pause, though sounding slightly disbelieving.

'He's ok,' Harry shrugged, 'he can get kinda cross sometimes and yell at me and stuff.'

'Yeah, that sounds like him,' Ron nodded. 'What's his house like?' he pressed, leaning back against the wall.

'Oh, um... it's kinda dark 'cause he has the curtains pulled over all the time on most of the windows. It's got three levels though. I haven't seen the top level because apparently that's his lab where he does all his potions stuff. I'm not allowed to go in there. He likes everything neat though – he goes spare if I leave a mess anywhere!'

Ron nodded. 'Hey, how big is the garden? Can you go flying?'

'Flying?' Harry repeated, scrunching his nose up as he scratched an eyebrow.

'Yeah, on your broom?' Ron elaborated.

'Wizards can fly?' Harry asked, wide-eyed at this revelation.

'Yeah, if you have a broom and you have the best broom around Harry, a Nimbus 2000!' Ron exclaimed.

'I don't have a broom,' Harry said shaking his head. 'I mean… Snape has one to sweep up with but…'

'No, not that kind of broom,' Ron cried, rolling his eyes a little. 'Your Nimbus, Harry!'

Harry looked back at him blankly.

'He hasn't given it to you,' Ron said with dawning comprehension. 'You have to ask him for it!' Ron cried resolutely.

'Ask for what?' Harry said in confusion feeling completely at a loss at what Ron was getting so fired up about.

'Your Nimbus!' Ron exclaimed again. 'You're a great flyer, Harry, one of the best in the school. You got into the Quidditch team at school even though you're only a first year!'

'Quidditch?' Harry said, still looking blank.

Ron nodded before jumping off his bed and rummaging around a bit underneath it.

'Here,' he said after a moment, surfacing again and handing Harry a book. Harry turned it over and read the title.

 _ **Quelling the Quaffles and Sniping the Snitch**_

 _ **Hilbert Hillberries'**_

 _ **First Guide to Quidditch**_

On the front was a moving picture, just like the photos Harry had seen previously, of a person zipping across the cover, sometimes disappearing out of the frame altogether only to reappear a moment later. It looked like the person was perched on a fancy looking broom, their arm outstretched in chase of something.

'So wizards really do fly on brooms,' Harry breathed. There was so much to get his head around.

'You're a Seeker, Harry,' Ron stated, jumping back on the bed. 'You can take that book, I've read it heaps of times.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, flicking through the various pages for a moment, though at a loss of what Ron meant by the 'Seeker' remark.

'You have to ask old Snape about your Nimbus,' Ron said fervently after a moment. 'All your other stuff's in his house right? I bet he's hidden it somewhere!'

'Why would he have done that?' Harry asked, looking up.

Ron looked slightly incredulous.

'Because he's a git, Harry. He'll do _anything_ to sabotage Gryffindor's chances at the House Cup and he was really put out when you were made Seeker.'

'You…don't like him?' Harry asked, coming to the realisation that Ron seemed less than favourable in his comments about the professor even though Harry was still struggling to understand what the boy was actually talking about – Seeker? House Cup?

'No, and neither do you,' Ron said vehemently.

'He's not that bad,' Harry answered genuinely. 'I mean, he gets mad at me sometimes, he says I was a trouble-maker at school and I have to learn to do as I'm told and stop being so reckless and…disobedient…and…'

Ron snorted.

'He's really laying it on thick! You're not like that. Ok, maybe the troll thing was a bit reckless, but other than that - '

'Troll?' Harry said sharply.

'Oh yeah, a troll got into the school on Halloween, well it was let in really but that's a whole other story, and we fought it and won!' Ron declared rather proudly despite the earlier admission of recklessness. 'Course the teachers weren't too impressed with us but it was amazing all the same. You actually got on its back at one point and stuck your wand up its nose!'

'Ew!' Harry said, though grinning widely at the tale as Ron became more and more animated.

'And then I did _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ' Ron said, acting the scene out with an imaginary wand in his hand as he stood up on his bed, 'and then his own club clunked him on the head and knocked him out,' Ron finished, pretending to lose consciousness and landing on the floor with a loud thump that reverberated all around. Both boys fell about in boisterous laughter at Ron's re-enactment.

'That does sound kind of reckless,' Harry said softly after they had regained their composure a little.

Ron shrugged, still laughing softly.

'So… so you think I should ask Professor Snape about my broom then?' Harry asked, moving the conversation back to flying as he looked back at the book Ron had given him.

'Yeah, for sure,' Ron nodded quickly. 'It might even help you get your memory back if you're able to go flying a bit. Mum and Dad said it might just take one small thing to start your memories returning.'

'Yes, that's what Professor Snape said too,' Harry nodded.

'Well, then he should definitely give it back to you. You want me to ask Mum and Dad to talk to him about it?' Ron asked, suddenly looking thoughtful. 'If it comes from them Snape might not have any choice but to give it to you.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, that's ok, I'll ask him.'

Ron looked doubtful.

'Hey, he hasn't got your cloak as well has he?' Ron asked suddenly.

'Cloak?' Harry repeated vaguely in the same way he'd done with the broom.

'What an arse!' Ron exclaimed, taking Harry back a bit. 'You've got this wicked cloak Harry, it's an invisibility cloak.'

'What? It makes me invisible?' Harry said, wide-eyed.

'Yeah,' Ron nodded, 'it was your dad's but Dumbledore gave it to you last year at school.'

'Should I ask the professor about that as well?' Harry asked, feeling a little deflated that the professor must have taken it from him because he didn't trust him. All that trouble he got into at school must have done it.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

'You could,' he said slowly, 'but I doubt he'd give it to you.'

'Why?' Harry asked, though thinking he already knew the answer.

Ron rolled his eyes emphatically. 'He probably thinks you'll try and sneak out or snoop around his house or something.'

'Where would I sneak out to?' Harry asked, frowning a little.

'I dunno,' Ron shrugged, 'maybe sneak up to his lab or something.'

'What's the cloak look like?' Harry asked after a moment.

'Oh, well it's kind of shiny and silvery and - '

'Yeah, I've seen it!' Harry stated nodding, 'except I didn't know what it was then. I just put it in my drawer and then a few days later it disappeared.'

'Didn't you ask Snape about it when it vanished?' Ron asked, looking perplexed at the thought of Harry overlooking something like that.

The truth was that Harry had been so caught up in his troubles of trying to get his magic going and under control that the disappearance of a silver sheet thing from his draw had escaped his mind.

'Uh…no,' Harry stated, feeling slightly foolish that he hadn't.

* * *

'Is the tea to your liking, Severus?' Molly asked once the boys had retreated upstairs.

'It is fine, thank you,' Snape answered, casting a wary glance to where Ron and Harry had exited.

'Don't worry, we impressed on Ron very clearly what he should not discuss with Harry yet. They should be fine,' Arthur noted.

Snape did not look convinced.

'So how is Harry doing, really?' Molly asked softly. 'Everything must have been such a shock for the poor love.'

Snape looked shrewdly at Molly for a moment. The woman could be overly protective and mollycoddling at the best of times.

'As I said,' Snape said in a low voice, 'he is progressing.' He took another sip of tea, his eyes roaming around the cluttered room.

'No, I mean how is he dealing with everything?' Molly prompted further. 'His parents not being here for him, coming to terms with his magic and not having any recollection of who anyone is – it must have been incredibly daunting to him.'

Snape sighed. The woman was obviously not going to let up until she had what she wanted.

'The first few days were a little unsettled but Potter understands that his parents are not here and what has happened to him,' Snape explained, not going into any real detail and certainly not mentioning the fact that it seemed the boy was beginning to have dreams concerning recent events with the Dark Lord.

'Has he asked how they died?' Molly almost whispered, leaning in a little towards Snape, whose jaw tightened.

'Yes.'

Molly let out a soft 'oh'.

'Obviously the particulars have not been mentioned,' Snape added, 'I believe it would be a hindrance to his recovery. The decision on how and when he is told of everything will be left to Dumbledore,' Snape said firmly. 'The boy's main concern at the moment is to regain his memory and control over his magic.'

'And how about you?' Molly asked after a moment of silence. Snape sat back a little as the attention moved to him. 'You have taken on a big responsibility, of course Harry is in the best of hands for his recovery, but to aid his magic and his memory back _as well_ as being responsible for an eleven year old child! Eleven year old boys can be up to all sorts of mischief, believe me!' Molly laughed softly. 'Are you keeping up with him?'

Snape's lip curled a little. What was it with people judging whether he could cope or not?

'Potter understands the rules and the consequences if he breaks them,' Snape answered briskly.

Molly laughed again.

'Oh Severus, always the disciplinarian! But I hope you are letting him have a little bit of fun and freedom. Harry's a good boy.'

'Hm, well he still has that stubborn, reckless streak in him despite his memory loss. As I said to him before, one does not lose their inherent nature,' Snape said. 'He does not think before he acts – clearly why he got himself into this situation in the first place. I have had to punish him several times because of it.'

'Punish him?' Molly said, looking a little apprehensive. 'I hope you weren't too hard on him, Severus, not with the situation he is in at present.'

'I will decide how hard or otherwise to be with him, Molly. I had this discussion with Dumbledore before I took the boy in and he has agreed that Potter needs to learn some sense of boundaries and not behave so recklessly.'

There was a sudden silence until Arthur cleared his throat and then spoke up.

'Well, it's true that all children need some guidance. I'm sure you're doing a fine job, Severus. I did notice how Harry instinctively moved closer to you when confronted with our mob. I would say that's a sign of something, wouldn't you Molly?'

'Of course,' Molly answered, suddenly smiling warmly. 'I did notice that and so it seems that Harry does feel some connection and a sense of safety with you. I'm glad, it's important for children to have that.'

Snape grimaced at the sickliness of it all.

'He was merely confronted with a large group of unknown people,' Snape said briskly, feeling agitated at their smiling faces as if they knew something he didn't. No way was he going to mention the previous occasions when Potter had hugged him if this is how they got when the boy had simply moved in closer proximity to him.

'You know, Severus,' Molly continued on despite Snape's dismissive response, 'you are most welcome to any advice, on the parenting side of things I mean,' Molly laughed. 'You're not his parent of course but as his guardian you are providing that same kind of structure and nurturing. I'd be happy to discuss anything with you; I have had seven of my own after all.'

Oh good god, now they were moving onto parenting advice – Dumbledore probably put them up to it. Snape grimaced, wondering if he could haul Harry from upstairs and apparate on the spot.

'Thank you, Molly, for the offer but I believe things are in order,' Snape answered dryly.

'Well, the offer is there when you need it.'

Molly smiled that irritatingly knowing smile again and Snape's jaw tightened.

'Harry's a good boy,' she continued, 'but you know kids…things do happen out of the blue - '

'I am well aware of what the boy is capable of, 'Snape cut in, 'probably more than most.'

'Well, it really is of generous spirit that you have offered to provide Harry with such needed attention and someone that he can rely on during this time. I have always thought that there is more to you than meets the eye,' Molly noted warmly.

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Just as he did, a loud thump suddenly emanated from upstairs followed by high-spirited laughter.

Snape narrowed his eyes darkly and made a move to get up.

'They are fine, Severus,' Arthur said, waving a hand dismissively. 'Would you care for another drink?'

'No, we must be going soon,' Snape said, his eyes still glaring towards the upstairs area of the house, 'we have a lot to get done.'

'Before you do, Severus, there is one other thing that I would like to run past you,' Molly said.

'Oh?' Snape replied dubiously, his eyes flicking back down to her.

'Yes, I ran this past Dumbledore the other day and he agreed it would be good if we could organise for Harry to come here for a few hours every week, a sort of… play date… if you like, though I'm sure the boys would be mortified if we called it that in front of them!' Molly laughed.

'He does need some contact with kids his own age over the holidays, Severus,' Arthur added, as Snape merely sat there silently. 'It could help lodge some memories back; he and Ron are close.'

Snape sniffed, flexing his fingers on his right hand.

'What is your proposal?' He eventually asked stiffly.

'Perhaps two days a week for a couple of hours each time?' Molly said. 'We realise there is a lot of work that needs to be done so time is limited, but I think four hours a week is reasonable.'

Snape ran the idea over in his head. Four hours a week would be lost out of his schedule, but at the same time it would be nice to have the boy out of his hair for a bit and could prove beneficial to memory recovery.

'Very well,' Snape nodded curtly.

'Lovely,' Molly responded, clapping her hands together.

'I must impress though that his magical control and memory recovery remain top priority,' Snape added.

'Of course, Severus,' Molly nodded.

'I will send an owl to you tonight to let you know of the most convenient days and times,' Severus said, now standing up and obviously getting ready to leave.

'I will go fetch the boys,' said Arthur, making his way out of the room.

* * *

When Harry arrived back downstairs he looked flushed and excitable – probably the sugar has just hit his system, Snape thought grimly as he clamped a hand to Harry's shoulder.

'It is time to go,' he said abruptly.

'Oh, do we have to?' Harry replied, his voice edging on a whine and Snape gave him a clear look of reprimand as he tightened his grip.

'Don't worry, dear, I am sure we will see you again soon,' Molly said warmly.

'What is that?' Snape queried, pointing a long finger at the book Harry had clutched to his chest.

'Oh, it's a book Ron gave me to read,' Harry answered, holding it up for Snape to see the cover.

Snape looked at it with an unreadable expression on his face before glancing at Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable.

'Take another biscuit before you go dear,' Molly offered, picking the plate up off the low table.

'No, you've had enough,' Snape said swiftly, grasping Harry by the wrist as he reached out to the plate. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley hoping she might insist on him taking one but instead she nodded and simply said, 'Next time then.'

Harry glanced over his shoulder and gave Snape a sulky look but the professor merely propelled him towards the fireplace.

'See you mate, see you soon!' Ron called out

'Yeah,' Harry responded fervently over his shoulder, 'thanks for the book.'

'Thank you for bringing him, Severus,' Molly said, 'you are most welcome any time.'

Snape turned at the fireplace looking back at them then nodded briskly before grabbing hold of Harry at the elbow and disappearing into the green flames.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks everyone for continuing to review!

This chapter is probably one of my favourites from the story. I'm not sure exactly why but I just like the image of Snape sitting in the Weasley's home and interacting with them. I also quite like the banter between Harry and Ron so I hope you all enjoyed it as well.


End file.
